The Perfect Mate
by Two Hearts
Summary: Kagome finds herself in the middle of a bloody contest open to all female demons who think they have what it takes to become Sesshomaru's mate, but only one can prove herself worthy of the title. What is a human miko to do surrounded by jealous power hungry demoness's? She fights. AN: I HAVE REWRITTEN THE FIRST FOUR CHAPTERS!
1. Kagome Fights

Kagome Fights

It was early in the morning, but it was still very much dark when a sound come whispering on the wind. In a clearing near a small village sat an old well. The people of the village used to throw the bones of dead demons down its depths so they might never come back to the world of the living. They named the wooded structure The Bone Eaters Well.

It was in the bowels of the well that the sound of grumbling emerged. Seconds later a black head popped out followed by a monstrously big yellow bag strapped to a young girl's back when she was finally able to climb out leaning against the well for support.

"Man, I'm tired. You'd think I'd be use to this by now," complained Kagome.

It was always a hassle climbing out of the well when she had to not only carry herself, but her overly heavy bag with only vines to help her assent. But when she finally got her feet on the ground again her bag fell with a dull thud beside the well as she let out a relieved sigh.

Looking around the dark and deserted clearing she wondered why Inuyasha hadn't come barging in her room in the future and demanding she come with him to the Feudal Era to continue their search for the jewel shards. He always uses the fact that she broke the jewel and needed to get her butt in gear and find the remaining shards. He can be a little hard headed at times but she still lo...

Shaking her head from her wandering thoughts, Kagome again peered around the clearing not seeing or sensing her hanyou friend.

"Huh, he must be helping Keade or one of the villagers."

Looking down at her burden she sighed. She had hoped Inuyasha would have taken the heavy pack upon his strong shoulders and relieve her of the hassle, but it was not to be as her hanyou friend was no where in sight.

"Looks like I'll just have to manage," she said to herself.

With that being said she bent down to pick up her back pack once more when she felt it. Straightening she gazed in the direction opposite Keade's village towards the woods. 'Strange. I thought I felt someone calling me?'

Then her eyes wondered in the direction the Goshinboku located just beyond the tree line. Though she couldn't see the imposing tree, she knew it to be there as it would continue to stand five hundred years into the future to her on time on her family's shrine.

Releasing her bag but taking a firm hold of her bow and quiver of arrows she decided unconsciously to go to it as her feet on multiple occasions made the familiar track. Later she would return for her bag and make her way to Keade's village to meet up with her friends once more, but right now she needed to see the solid strength of the Sacred Tree. She hardly noticed the passing minutes or surrounding forest as she made her way to her destination as she was lost in thought.

When the Goshinboku was finally in sight, her thoughts flew to the past. Her mind reenacted the first time she witnessed the sleeping boy pinned to the tree with an arrow through his chest and tree limbs keeping him firmly suspended. Walking up to the immense tree, her hand came up to hover over the place Inuyasha once was bound.

A sad smile hovered over her lips as her memories ran away with her along with the emotions such thoughts evoked. Then the shriek of a bird jolted her out of her reverie.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late! Inuyasha's going to be so mad." Kagome said as she made to turn and go back the way she had came, but just then she was pulled up short as she again felt that same feeling from before as if she were being called but not by any voice but a deep rooted feeling she could not explain. Raising her hand to her heart she thought, 'What is this feeling?'

Kagome took a few steps away from the sacred tree in a direction that would take her further from the village before stopping herself and shook her head sharply. 'What am I doing? I need to get back to Inuyasha and the others.' But instead of heading in her friends' direction, her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she was drown to answer the unknown summons.

'I'll just go a little ways. If I don't see anyone soon I'll go back.' With her mind made up she swung her bow and arrows on her back and started away from the village and Inuyasha. She wasn't too worried about getting lost because sooner or later she knew her impatient hanyou would come looking for her. Then all thoughts of her friend vanished as she made her way through the forest as the strange feeling resonated again inside her mind.

Trees were passing her by before Kagome realized she had started a light jog heading further west. Almost running now the feeling of being called was stronger more insistent telling her to hurry. Running, running. That was all Kagome was aware of.

The pounding of her feet hitting the ground, her labored breathing, and the pounding of her heart was a constant sound in her ears. Out of breath she had to stop and rest before she collapsed from exhaustion. Sitting on a fallen tree Kagome was constantly agitated. She had to get up. She had to get to the one who was reaching out to her so instantly. After a few minutes of rest she was standing again and ready to continue. Somehow that short reprieve helped her to regain her strength.

Kagome looked around herself and realized that dawn would soon be approaching. Frowning Kagome thought, 'How long have I been running? Maybe I should go back.' But looking around herself she realized she had no idea which way Keade's village was. She was deeply puzzled and grew increasingly worried. She had no idea how she had been able to run all day with little to no rest and not remember the passage of time during her mad marathon.

So caught up in her thoughts she didn't even sense the barrier ahead as her feet unconsciously continued moving forward heading the indistinct call. Once through, the sense of urgency was almost whipped away and unfortunately for Kagome so was any chance of her friends finding her, for the barrier hid her scent from Inuyasha.

'Come to me.'

Kagome suddenly stopped and looked around herself trying to find the owner of the commanding voice but found nothing. 'Must have been my imagination' she thought. Staring forward again, she made her way through the forest staying on the alert in case of danger.

She was more than a little confused at her mad dash and the absence of that persistent pull that brought her to this unknown stretch of the woods. After a dozen or so steps her senses came to full attention telling her she was approaching two demons, and by their flaring auras she could tell they were in the middle of a battle.

Over the two years she has been traveling around the feudal era with her friends, she has become increasingly powerful and in more control of her miko powers. Gripping her bow tighter, she continued towards the two combatants hoping to find some answers to her many questions; though, she knew how dangerous it was to interrupt demons or even humans out for blood.

Ahead she could see a clearing through the trees and underbrush. Wary she stood behind a tree as she witnessed two female demons' battered and covered in blood.

Not wanting to interfere and catch the two's notice she started walking slowly backwards decided the answered she desired wouldn't be found here. About to turn away she then heard the shrill cry of one then a second scream. Turning back around she saw a beautiful demoness, claws bloodied and standing over the two demons she had witness fighting only seconds ago.

They were clearly dead for one head was nearly severed from its body while the other's torso was gutted; her intestines spilling free to saturate the already bloodied ground. Even demons had a limit to their healing abilities and ultimately die especially depending on their power levels.

This new foe raised her black head to clash ice gray eyes with her own chocolate brown. Quickly looking over the demon standing before her, Kagome could see the obviously expensive kimono. Dark blue in color it had black birds racing up the right sleeve and down the left and sporting an equally black obi. There was a slit from waist to ankle on the left side to show of porcelain skin which also made movement easier.

The sound of the demoness's voice snapped Kagome from her inspection.

"What is a worthless human doing here?" demands the demoness.

Not understanding Kagome gives a lame, "Huh?"

Raising a clawed hand for the miko to see their bloody sharpness, the demoness responded undaunted by her lack of response, "No matter. You will soon die by my claws."

Rushing the miko the demoness swiped her claws at the girl expecting an easy kill, but instead crashed into a pink barrier and thrown several feet back. Seeing the rushing demon Kagome quickly raised her barrier as she assessed her opponent's power and soon came to the realization that she wasn't all that powerful. 'Then how did she defeat the other two demons so quickly,' Kagome asked herself. Then it came to her. 'She waited for them to weaken each other then attacked from behind!' Keeping her eyes on the demoness who was raising herself from the ground, Kagome quickly notches an arrow and points it at the demoness's heart.

Looking at her smoking palm, the demoness bares her fangs and issues a fierce snarl at the girl who dares to injure her. "Do you think a mere human can defeat me and take what is rightfully mine?" the demoness growled out.

"What are you talking about?" a confused Kagome asks.

"Don't play dumb with me human. Sesshomaru-sama belongs to me!"

"Sesshomaru!" exclaims Kagome.

In her shock at hearing the Lord of the West's name, she forgot to concentrate on her barrier and it wavered. Seeing her chance the demoness leaps at the girl. Throwing herself to the ground Kagome escapes the attack and quickly raises to her knees and points her arrow at the demoness as she came charging her again. With a bright flash of light her arrow was released and struck the demon in the chest killing her instantly.

Getting up slowly Kagome looks at the ashes that was once the demoness. 'What was she talking about, and what does Sesshomaru have to do with this?' Kagome silently asks herself. Feeling another aura behind her she stiffens. Notching her bow with a swiftness born of experience, she turns to face her new foe.

"Sesshomaru!"


	2. Strange Encounters

Strange Encounters

Sitting in a secluded spot inside his barrier, Sesshomaru relaxes against a tree with eyes closed, making it appear that he was sleeping, but that was far from the truth. The great Lord of the West would never let his guard down and was aware of everything around him.

He could hear the birds and squirrels moving in the trees above him and the buzz of insects hiding in the bushes. He could smell the forest and easily distinguish between each sent. He knew there was a field of flowers a mile away, and a dead animal in the opposite direction, that didn't really bother him since the smell wasn't very strong.

Not only were his main senses on alert but, also, his demonic ones. How else was he to keep track of the many female demons roaming around him? He was noting their progress, for he was searching for the perfect mate, one that was powerful and resourceful, intelligent and strategic.

Thinking it was about time to find a mate, Sesshomaru had called out with his aura to any female miles and miles around who were willing to fight for the right in becoming the Lady of the West, his lady. He would have only the best.

Opening his brightly golden eyes, he gazed up at the afternoon sun. 'Soon,' he thought. Closing off the light of his eyes with dissenting lids, he again stretched his senses wide to discern the combating females as the day wore on and asses their power levels. His senses came on alert to a new arrival.

Focusing more on the late arrival he thinks to himself, 'This female is late,' but quickly snaps his eyes open in shock when he realizes she wasn't demonic in nature. No, she had a pure light, a miko!

Looking in her direction even though he could not see her spiritual powers were unmistakable. He then pondered its meaning. 'Only demons can enter this Sesshomaru's barrier. How did she slip through?' Frowning he rose from his perch to confront his unexpected and perhaps unwanted guest.

Walking in a sedate pace at first he soon picks up speed in the direction the pure aura was coming from.

His thoughts were swimming with questions he could not begin to answer and perhaps a bit of curiosity.

He could not understand. He built this barrier so as not to be interrupted, and yet this girl, this miko, has somehow broken through. Unless she was permitted entry his mind told him in hindsight. But how is that possible? Why would the barrier allow her to pass? Not getting anywhere with his current thoughts, Sesshomaru focused more on getting to the miko, for he could sense the rise in her aura and knew she was being attacked.

Not wanting to lose the only answer to his questions, he quickened his pace. Passing trees at an impossible rate, he suddenly caught a new scent that made his eyes widen in disbelief causing him to stumble over his own feet and almost fall unceremoniously to the ground, but he quickly recovered his footing and cold facade.

'How did she get here? If she's here then he can't be far behind,' he thought.

Coming to a small clearing he slowed his pace to a walk until he came to the tree line. The first glimpse he was presented to was her back and a shower of dust falling around her black head and scantily clad figure. He could see she still wore that ridiculously short kimono that showed far too much skin and clung to her figure like a second skin.

He then became aware of the power that charged the air with spiritual energy. He could easily sense it flowing around her and feel it brushing against his senses as she dispatched her enemy. Though now laying dormant, it waited to be called forth again by its wielder. He couldn't remember her being this powerful granted he hasn't seen her in a while, and even then he hadn't been paying much mind to the girl or her companions except for the half-breed when asking about Naraku's where about or when beating the crap out of him to notice her rise in strength.

He then saw her stiffen and tighten her grip on her bow. Her powers soon spiked as she quickly turned to face him with bow at the ready and arrow fused with her pure light. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing there and could hear her soft whisper of his name.

"Sesshomaru!"

He immediately became aware of her lack of use of the honorific to his name whether it was intentional rudeness or not, he could not say for she hardly ever added it anyway.

Looking again at the miko's garments he could clearly see the roundness of her breasts and a thin line of her stomach. A good portion of her legs were exposed to his keen eyes. Not wanting to be accused of staring, he looked into her chocolate orbs and told her, "Lower your weapon, miko." It was an order and Kagome knew she should either follow it or face Sesshomaru's wrath.

The sun's rays, though waning as the late morning wore on, bathed Sesshomaru in its bright yellow light making the Taiyoukai's hair shine like a hallow around his person. Either would have been a beautiful sight had Kagome been paying attention. Still a bit pop eyed Kagome lowered her weapon and eased off on the bow string. Warily she put away her arrow knowing it was no match for his speed and waited for him to speak.

Not having to wait long, for Sesshomaru will have his answers now, he demands, "How did you pass through this Sesshomaru's barrier, miko?"

Blinking at him in confusion she answers with an intelligent response, "Barrier? What barrier?"

He was silent for a moment digesting her answer. Looking her over for any signs of deceit, he could find none. 'Hm. Does she really not know?' Seeing her emotions clearly on her face it was impossible to miss the sincerity of her words.

Needing to know how she got here, he asks, "How did you come to be here? Where is Inuyasha?"

Confused with his line of questioning, Kagome answered to the best of her ability. "Um, well you see I was returning to Keade's village after my visit home when I could feel someone calling me." Talking a little faster out of nervousness, she couldn't seem to stop, "But I didn't see or sense anything else, but I felt compelled to followed it. So, here I am. Hehehe...," laughing nervously she then reaches up to rub the back of her head and smile impishly in his direction.

Then a thought struck her, "Though, I'm sure I heard a voice once. I thought it was my imagination. It said 'Come to me'. Weird," she mumered.

To say Sesshomaru was shocked would be an understatement. The only outward sign his rare show of emotion was the slight widening of the eyes. Recovering quickly he reassess the miko. 'So she, too, reacted to my call. Interesting.'

Smirking he departed with the words, "Let the game continue."

Not knowing if she should follow him and ask for an explanation or run in the other direction if he decides to come back and kill her, Kagome believed the second option was better for her health. So she walked, yes walked and not run like an idiot and trip in her haste, in the opposite direction.

Later a shrill scream ripped through the air as Kagome's arrow fell another demoness. Holding her injured and bleeding right shoulder, she could hardly see the wound because of all the blood, and, kami, did it hurt! She rips her other sleeve to make a make shift bandage to stop the flow of blood. She then tied it off with hand and teeth.

She got comfortable against the trunk of a tree to regain some of her strength and thought of the last four battles she had to fight after her encounter with Sesshomaru, and how each one was stronger than the last. Taking a deep calming breath she looks up at the afternoon sky and thinks, 'What is this? Attack the miko day? This is getting ridiculous. How many are there, and why are they coming after me?'

They didn't seem interested in the jewel shards around her neck since none of them demanded she hand them over.

'Oh, Inuyasha, where are you? Hurry up and find me already will you,' Kagome complained in her mind. She was contemplating getting up when the choice was taken from her when she felt another demonic aura coming towards her. Sighing tiredly she gets to her feet to face her next opponent with bow and arrow at the ready.

**********With Inuyasha And Gang Earlier In The Day**********

Walking quietly into Keade's hut trying not to gain the attention of his companions who were talking amongst themselves; he tried to look inconspicuous. Not taking the time to speak with his companions even when they asked him where he had been.

He then became lost in thought to a few minutes ago with his time with Kikyo completely forgetting that Kagome was to return this day.

Last night he had been in Keade's hut when he got up to go to the door. Raising the door flap, he could see that it was still dark but had thought of retrieving Kagome later when the sun made its appearance impatient to return to his search of both the jewel shards and Naraku when he saw them. Kikyo's soul collectors. Looking behind him to make sure no one saw him, he took off after them.

When he saw her she was wearing a sad expression that tore at his heart. Going to her he wrapped her in his protective arms and embraced her. He was a little surprised that she returned his hug with one of her own. Holding him tight Kikyo laid her head on his shoulder and allowed his warmth to seep into her clay body warming her in more ways than one.

After a few silent moments in each other's arms, she tightened her grip before requesting, "Inuyasha, please stay and hold me. Just for tonight, stay with me."

He was unable to deny her or himself the comfort of having her in his arms for a few hours more. When the sun started to rise it came to soon for Inuyasha. He wasn't ready to leave Kikyo but knew that he must so as not to worry his friends or have them suspicious and ask questions. Knowing this, he ignored the rising sun and held on to Kikyo a couple hours more. His desire over riding common sense.

Eventually he woke her from her light sleep then he jumps from their perch on a high branch and settles her gently on the ground. Not knowing what to say to her he just stares into her eyes with sadness and longing. Looking back at him for a moment longer, she then turns away without a word being accompanied by her soul stealers.

Only when she was out of his sight and hearing did he return to Keade's hut. Still lost in thought he was jolted out of them when Shippo asks, "When's Kagome coming? I miss her."

It was then that Inuyasha realized that it was getting late in the morning. How long had he been sitting thinking about Kikyo he wondered.

Getting to his feet as Sango chimed in, "I'm surprised you haven't gone after her a couple hours ago, Inuyasha."

Smirking Miroku joins in saying, "He's probably being nice for a change and giving her more time with her family considering she hasn't seen them in almost a month."

Guilt plagued Inuyasha's mind at the reminder of keeping her so long from her home. Turning towards the door he says gruffly, "I'll be right back."

All inside knew he was on his way to bring back their miko friend and decided to sit back and await their eventual arrival. Knowing Inuyasha it wouldn't be long if he had his way.

Inuyasha ran full speed to the Bone-Eater's Well tensing his muscles to jump in and let the power of the well transport him forward into the future where Kagome lives, but he caught at the last second and stopped beside the wooden structure when something yellow caught his eye.

Looking at Kagome's back pack and smelling her scent move away from the village and into the forest froze his limbs as well as his lungs for a split second before a scream rent the air in the form of the miko's name.

"Kagome!"

He was tempted to race off and follow her scent, but instead he forced himself to grab her bag and race back to his friends. His mind was in a whirl of confusion and fear for his friend. He didn't know what had compelled her to leave her things and venture away from Keade's village. By her scent she couldn't have been gone longer than an hour maybe two. He was confident he could meet up with her soon, but in what state would they find her in he worried as he charged through the front flap of Kaede's hut.

After everyone was brought up to speed they all raced to the well where Miroku, the voice of reason, asked Inuyasha to check to make sure she was not in her own time. Inuyasha fought him on this yelling that her scent lead into the forest, but Miroku would not be swayed. He told the irate hanyou it was a precaution. Giving in ungracefully, Inuyasha disappears into the well.

Several minutes later, he came back minus a miko.

"Well Inuyasha? Was she there?" asks a worried Shippo though it was obvious by her absence but was compelled to ask. Inuyasha shook his head in the negative which made the little fox kit cry in abundance as hope left him. Sango reached up to pat him on the head trying to sooth him.

"Do you think you can pick up her scent, Inuyasha?" asks Miroku.

Nodding Inuyasha said, "Yeah, let's go." He then raised his nose in the air trying to catch Kagome's scent before taking off into the forest.

Sighing Miroku said, "That Inuyasha. He never waits for use humans does he?"

Without answering Sango calls, "Kirara," and waited for the little two tailed demon to transform into her larger form before getting on. Miroku got up behind her and brought up his staff in front of Sango's waste and put his hand on either side of it. Shippo held on tight to Sango's clothing so as not to fall off.

Without any encouragement from Sango, Kirara leaps into the air to catch up with Inuyasha and flew over him. 'Wait for me Kagome. Wait for me!' Inuyasha says in his mind.

As fate would have it the party was soon fell upon by a demoness. Where one fell another came to take her place. They could not understand why so many were in the area, but the small band of companions were aware that the demoness's were on the same path their missing friend traveled. To say they were worried was an understatement.

It was late afternoon when Inuyasha ran face first into a barrier that flung him back a few feet.

"Inuyasha!" screams Sango. And soon Kirara sets down by the groaning half-demon.

"Now what?!" demanded the little fox kit.

Sitting up Inuyasha rubs his nose and points ahead of himself saying, "It's a barrier. She's there I know it."

"Do you think you can break it?" asks Miroku.

"Keh, of course I can," Inuyasha boasts and drew his Tetsusiaga.

His massive sword turned blood red before he swung at the barrier. It didn't even waver. "What?" Inuyasha whispers in confusion. Growling in anger he lifts his sword again to hit the barrier, but the damn thing wouldn't break.

"Try harder Inuyasha. We have to get Kagome," Shippo wails.

A growl was his answer before Miroku moved forward to comfort the small fox child, "It's alright Shippo. We'll get her back don't worry." He pats the little kit's head to try and reassure him. They all stood staring at the barrier with worry in their eyes hoping Kagome was alright.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers.


	3. Friend or Foe

Friend or Foe

She was waiting for the demon to show herself, and the demon was most likely female like all the others, figured Kagome. Her arm started to protest the strain she was forcing it to endure. Impatient and in pain Kagome calls out to her hidden quarry, "Come out, demon. I know you're there." A few seconds later and she could hear someone approach.

The demoness spoke as she came into the miko's view, "Please, don't shoot. I mean you no harm."

Kagome was wary of this newcomer's sincerity. You would be too if you've been fighting off female demons for the better part of the morning, and yet she could sense no malice from this one.

Seeing as the miko didn't lower her bow or lighten her stance, the demoness spoke up again, "My name is Sai. I don't want to fight you. I smelled your blood and felt your powers. Why would a miko be here, I wondered. I didn't know Sesshomaru-sama would allow one to enter his barrier." After her explanation Sai waited for the miko's reply.

When there was no answer forth coming, Sai tried one last time for conversation. Pointing to Kagome's injured arm that was bleeding again, she says, "You are hurt. Allow me to help you miko-dono," which snapped Kagome out of her momentary shock. She was surprised by this demons kindness after the hostility of the others.

Smiling she lowered her bow and saying, "Finally someone who isn't trying to kill me. My name is Kagome." She then sat back down putting her bow aside but within easy reach and leaned her back against the tree once more and continued, "I'd be glad for your help. I think I strained it a bit," and gestured to her bleeding arm.

Sai walked closer to the miko when she was sure that she wouldn't be purified. She lowered herself to her level and asked, "May I remove the bandage to get a better look miko-dono?"

"Yes, of course, and call me Kagome."

Nodding Sai set to work on removing the bloodied bandage. Tearing a few strips from her wide sleeve she began working on re-wrapping the miko's arm.

Kagome took notice in the clothing Sai was wearing. Her dark green hakama and lighter green haori bare a brown tree branch design marking the shoulders and a teal colored obi. Her long hair was a light tan color with a hint of orange tied in a high pony tail. Catching movement behind Sai, she caught a glimpse of a tail, a foxes if she wasn't mistaken. She then looked back to her face to see green eyes and pointed ears.

Sai ties off the last knot and says, "There, all done."

Kagome brings her arm closer to her face for inspection and thanks Sai for her help.

"Thanks, I don't think I have enough clothing left to make another one," Kagome admits with a smile. Sai silently agreed. What the miko was wearing was a far cry from what a miko usually wore.

Kagome then looks at Sai speculatively and wondered what she meant earlier when talking about Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sai? What did you mean earlier about Sesshomaru? I saw him a few hours ago, and he also said something about a barrier. What barrier are you two talking about?"

Sai was shocked that the miko had met Sesshomaru-sama and was allowed to live, but even more so by her lack of knowledge to what was going on around her. When she found her voice she asked, "You really don't know?"

When the miko shook her head in the negative she went on to explain. "Sesshomaru-sama has called females from miles around to take up his challenge to fight for the right in becoming his mate. But I don't know why or how you got pass the barrier as he set one around the perimeter of the battle field that only allows a demoness to pass."

The miko began to speak, but Sai could tell it was more the miko's thoughts spoken allowed then to her. "So he was the one calling me. But why didn't he mention anything before? Unless he's just toying with me." Indignant know Kagome jerks to her feet and raises her fist in front of her saying, "When I find him I am going to tell him I am through being his entertainment. I am not his chew toy!"

Forgetting her companion completely, she marches off in search of the ice prince. Rushing forward Sai asks, "May I accompany you, miko-dono? I can help with the other females if you wish."

Smiling up at the much taller woman not even smart enough to wonder why Sai wanted to help her while her mind was focused on one thing, Kagome says,"Alright, let's go hunt down the ice prince!"

Eyes widening at the miko's daring of insulting his lordship, she wonders if it's from bravery or stupidity.

**********An Hour Or So Later**********

Power was in the air. It hummed pure throughout the forest in agitation. It ruffled the feathers of birds in flight, crept up the spines of animals in sight, and brushed the earth with purities might. Soon the crunching of leaves and sticks could be heard on the forest floor.

Looking down at the two unlikely companions you can clearly see that they are complete opposites; a tall beauty with a graceful step following behind a dark haired girl who was as graceful as a bull in a china cabinet. Sai followed the miko's progress with a slightly amused expression. The human woman-child was tripping on roots left and right, grumbling about how they kept jumping out at her and trying to twist her ankle. Another blast of power stopped Sai from laughing out right.

'If this continues all the remaining females will be on us for sure,' thought Sai.

She was about to speak up when the miko in front of her came to an abrupt halt, back stiffening. Half turning her head so one eye was looking at Sai, and the other was looking out to the forest, Kagome whispers, "They have us surrounded." 'They' meant four powerful demons. Sai could also sense them and took up a defensive stance followed by the creek of Kagome's bow ringing through the silence.

The sound of feminine laughter made Kagome adjust her grip, wincing from the earlier damage inflicted on her arm, and points her arrow at the approaching threat. Looking to the three demoness', Kagome could sense the fourth just beyond the trees. Focusing her attention back on the three before her, she could tell they had been in battle not long ago.

The one in the middle was around her height with long auburn hair down the middle of her back and grey eyes. Her kimono, like the other two, was torn with fresh blood staining them; though, Kagome wasn't sure if it was theirs or their opponents.

The one on the right had violet eyes and hair so blond it was almost white and fell a little beneath her butt. She was also tall with mile long legs. The one on the left was petite with fiery red hair and glowing green eyes with a bushy tale almost hidden from view.

Laughing again the one in the middle comments to the one one her right saying, "My my what have we here, Akane? An injured miko and a weak fox. Yes, this should be quick. No need for our mistress to sully her hands with such filth."

And with that they attacked. Releasing her arrow in their midst, Kagome then had to quickly duck from incoming claws. Her fist arrow missed but Kagome was far from discouraged. She could feel her adrenaline pumping and hear her heart beat like a drum in her ear.

There was only time to take a quick glance, but it was enough to show her that Sai was battling the other two females. She was quickly brought back to the red headed female in front of her when she lowered herself into crouch with fangs bared and claws raised.

"You have breathed your last human." The demon pounced at her again, but Kagome was ready. Bow raised she struck out at the air born demon hitting her in the side of the head. The force of her powers flung the demon away.

A shriek came from the heap on the ground when a blur came at her from the side. A quickly erected barrier stopped the approach of the pale haired demoness. As her two opponents got back on their feet, Kagome crouches down in the middle of her barrier, presses her hand down flat on the ground, and sends a shock wave of power fifteen feet around her shield. The red head was quicker than her companion and was able to avoid her attack.

Another scream ripped through the air as the beautiful blond was hit by the miko's pure light. She fell back to the ground and lay motionless, dead. Kagome lowered her barrier since it took energy, and she didn't want to use more then was necessary. She was then hit from behind. Crying out she tries to land on her uninjured as a small cry was forced from her lips.

Her back was throbbing. She could barely turn around enough to see the red head licking her blood off her claws. She smiled cruelly at Kagome with pointed fangs and lunged at her again for the killing blow. Gripping one of the arrows that fell from her quiver, Kagome rolls over onto her injured back just as the demoness fell on top of her.

The demon collapsed on her in death impaled by Kagome's glowing arrow. The added weight did nothing to help the growing pain in her back. Pushing with everything she had Kagome was finally able to roll the body over and off her. Getting to her knees was hard going for each movement sent another jolt of pain to her wounded shoulder. She was finally able to make it upright when she realized her companion was nowhere in sight.

She called for her but was only answered by silence. "Sai! Sai, where are you?" A noise came from behind her, so she whipped around ready for another fight when she saw Sai walking calmly towards her.

Smiling in relief and pain, Kagome stopped trying to get to her feet as as she realized she was not about to be attacked.

Coming down on one knee in front of the miko, Sai put one clawed hand on her uninjured shoulder and said, "You're hurt. Allow me to help you."

Grimacing, Kagome allowed Sai to check her shoulder again as it had started bleeding once more and her recently wounded back. After a quick look, Sai reassured her that the wounds were shallow on her back, but the one on her shoulder had gotten worse and needed attended. She then stood up and took of her outer haori leaving her in a white inner haori to cover her bare skin.

"Miko-dono, I must insist we use what is left of your kimono as bandages. Afterwards you can put this on," Sai says indicating her outer haori.

Kagome blushes as she gazed around the surrounding forest not wanting to be unclothed in such an open area especially at such a time not knowing when the next attack will come.

Seeing the miko's look, Sai says, "Don't worry, Miko-dono. I will be quick." Frowning she continued, "We really need to stop the bleeding. Others will surely be attracted to the scent of your blood."

Kagome sighed admitting Sai was right. The wounds on her back may have be shallow but bled freely while her shoulder definitely needed attending. She didn't think she lost all that much blood, but she was only human, and her body was growing tired. It was days like this that Kagome envied a demon's stamina and regenerative capabilities.

All at once Kagome froze as she remembered the fourth aura; the mysterious leader of her recent three would be murderers. But the demoness's aura was gone. Did she flee as her henchmen were taken down? Kagome didn't think so. Then she remembered Sai returning from the direction were she last remembered the mystery demon hid. The tension then drained from her body as she saw Sai lay her haori down and reached for her.

"Let me help you remove your cloths. You'll need to set aside your weapons, miko-dono," Sai says laying her hand on the strap of Kagome's quiver of arrows.

Nodding Kagome allows Sai to help her remove her quiver asking, "Hey, Sai? Did you take care of the hidden leader of this bunch? I don't sense her anymore."

Sai paused as she was laying the miko's weapons aside, then smiled saying, "You have nothing to worry about, miko-dono. She is no longer a threat to you."

Kagome started to relaxed as the adrenaline from the previous fight started to ebb from her battered body. Sai was quick to remove Kagome of her ruined school uniform including her blood stained green skirt leaving Kagome sitting only in her white blood stained bra and panties, her cheeks blazing red.

Sai smiled at the miko's obvious embarrassment of being so unclothed even though her strange kimono was revealing to the extreme in its own right.

'Such a strange contradictory creature,' thought Sai.

Surely someone who let so much skin show was nothing but a harlot, yet this young human smelled pure and acts out of character her cloths made her out to be. She was also curious about the miko's strange under garments.

The feel of a tongue moving across her back made Kagome yelp in surprise and look behind her in open amazement at Sai who was licking her lips.

"What are you doing?" squeaked Kagome, her cheeks growing hotter.

"Miko-dono, there is no available water to clean your wounds. I would clean it with my saliva if you are willing," Sai says in a calm voice her face impassive save a gleam in her eye Kagome couldn't decipher.

Nodding her head in understand, Kagome turned her head settling her gaze firmly on a tree not too far away trying to ignore the uncomfortable situation she found herself in.

She then felt Sai lay a hand on her uninjured shoulder before she again felt a warm slick tongue graze her back cleaning both the blood from her back and her wounds.

She felt Sai's breath ghost over her skin raising goosebumps. The ordeal took all of ten minutes which felt like hours to the embarrassed teenager. She couldn't believe a women, well a demoness, was touching her so intimately. She knew it was nothing sexual, but she couldn't help but remember that in her time people were a lot more open about same sex couples. No, she wasn't getting turned on with what Sai was doing, but if anyone ever saw this or found out she would just die from embarrassment.

Then Sai was in front of her kneeling so close she could feel Sai's breath on her cheek and smell her own blood metallic on Sai's breath. She had to stifle a shudder of revulsion so as not to peer ungrateful for the other's help.

"This may hurt. Bare with me," whispered Sai as she looked into Kagome's eyes before holding onto her uninjured shoulder again. Leaning down her copper hair brushing Kagome's chin, Sai's tongue came out to graze Kagome's wounded shoulder.

Kagome hisses as Sai continuously lathered her shoulder with her tongue. Kagome was barely aware Sai's other hand then lay high on her bare left thigh as she tried to ignore the stinging pain Sai's ministrations caused.

Finally Sai lifted her head from Kagome's shoulder licking blood stained lips with an equally red tongue. Kagome looked away from the sight instead gazing at her shoulder. The bleeding had slowed, and she was able to see four gashes at least an inch deep and a quarter inch wide each.

She grimaced at the damage knowing she would have another scar to add to the few others she had gained since coming to the feudal era. She didn't think her back would scar by what Sai had mentioned about it, but it did hurt whenever she moved.

A ripping noise brought Kagome's attention back to Sai to see her tearing her ruined school uniform using the cleanest pieces to use as bandages. It didn't take Sai long to wind the strips across the miko's torso sometimes accidentally grazing her breast with her knuckles before moving onto her shoulder.

"Here, Miko-dono," says Sai after she tied off the last knot to the bandages.

Sai was holding up her haori, but when Kagome moved to take it from Sai, starting to thank her when Sai retracted her arm taking her haori with her.

"I think it would be easier if I helped you with this," Sai explains as she moved behind Kagome.

Nodding her thanks, Kagome let Sai help her shrug on the green haori with its tree branch design ignoring the way Sai's hands seem to linger. Kagome was sure she was just imagining things. Then Sai moved in front of Kagome again, removing her teal obi from her own waist to tie around Kagome's to keep the two sides closed. The garment was long and fell almost as far as her skirt had previously.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she was finally fully clothed again.

"Perhaps we should rest and let you regain your strength," advised Sai.

Shaking her head, Kagome replies, "I need to find Sesshomaru and get this situation sorted out. Obviously, I'm not supposed to be here."

Deciding not to argue with the miko, Sai compromises, "Then let me carry you."

Seeing the miko open her mouth probably to argue, Sai lifted her hand to silence her. "If you are insistent to find Sesshomaru-sama then I will carry you. You need to rest your human body, or you're gonna drop from exhaustion."

Sighing Kagome consents, but when Sai made a move to pick her up in her arms, Kagome stepped back and said, "Wait. I think it might be better if I was on your back in case we are attacked."

Saying so brought a pang to Kagome's heart as she recalled the hundreds of times she had ridden on Inuyasha's back.

Not understanding the miko's change of mood, Sai shrugged and offered her back kneeling a bit to make the assent easier for her.

Climbing on Sai's back trying not to ruffle the fox's tail, Kagome accidentally pulled on the wounds on her own back but made no complaint, and soon Sai was racing through the forest though neither of them knew where to locate the Western Lord.


	4. Hidden Agendas

Hidden Agendas

Kagome was trying not to cry out as she clenched her hands around Sai's shoulders as the fox demon raced through the forest as she rode on Sai's back, but once in a while a slight whimper would escape her. The noise was so slight that no human would be able to hear, but Sai was no human, and she was able to detect those little infrequent sounds.

Sai had just told Kagome that she could hear fighting going on not far to their right, and had decided to keep their distance not wanting another confrontation while Kagome tried to rest her battle weary body. All Sai's good intentions seem to be for not when minutes later they both became aware of an aura following them.

Sai picked up speed and tried to lose the enemy, but her movements were to rough reopening the miko's wounds as blood perfumed the air like a beacon leaving a trail easily followed. They were forced to stop and make ready for yet another battle.

Sai deposited Kagome by a tree and turned to face the little ningen.

"Miko-dono, stay hidden here while I go meet this threat and eliminate it," says Sai.

Pushing away from the tree to stand on her own to feet, Kagome replied, "No, it wouldn't feel right to let you fight alone. We're in this together."

A gentle smile touched the fox demon's lips as she gazed down at her.

"That is unnecessary," Sai tells her.

"I can help," Kagome stubbornly insisted.

Sai's smile disappeared, but she did not look angry as she reached towards Kagome, and before Kagome new what was happening, Sai gripped her wounded shoulder making her cry out softly and fall back against the tree barely able to keep herself upright.

Sai's hand was smeared in her blood as she brought it up to her lips to lick never taking her eyes of the other before saying, "Your wound has reopened. You will be in the way."

Kagome knew she was probably right but still she argued, "That aura is powerful. You still may need help."

Smiling Sai says, "I can handle it." And as Kagome opened her mouth to respond Sai lifted her finger to press against Kagome's lips. "Let me protect you," Sai whispers softly.

Kagome was too worried about the danger to her new companion to pick up on the change in Sai's voice. Nodding Kagome watched as Sai lowered her hand, and with one last look speed off to confront the threat. She sat down to rest and tried to concentrate on Sai's aura and their enemy who had gotten much closer while they had been arguing. She could even hear faint noises of battle which only causes her worry for Sai to grow stronger.

She felt so useless and ungrateful as she was unable to help the demoness who had done so much for her already. She didn't understand why Sai wanted to help her in the first place. If all this blood and death were because Sesshomaru was in the market for a mate, then why would Sai help her who must surely look at Kagome as the competition for being there in the first place even if she was human, a miko at that. But from the beginning before Sai even knew Kagome had no intention of fighting to become the Lady of the West, the fox demon offered no violence towards Kagome.

Why? Sai never even mentioned Sesshomaru other than to answer Kagome's questions and to help find him to set him straight.

Frowning Kagome realized Sai would probably know where the barrier's perimeter was and could have shown her the way out, but her anger and indignation had clouded her reason. Surely Sai would have come up with the same conclusion as Kagome just had, yet the demoness said nothing.

Kagome was so confused! She had just decided to wait to question Sai when she returned when Kagome heard a woman's piercing wail though faint by her human ears. Kagome wasn't sure whose cry that was because both Sai's and her opponents aura's were fainter than before.

Getting heavily to her feet, Kagome turned and went as fast as she could manage through the forest to try and get to Sai worried her companion was in danger. She refused to let her die not while there was still breath left in her small body. Sai had gone alone to protect her; Kagome could do no less then return the favor if need be.

She knew she was almost upon them by how close the noise they were making had become. She had just rounded a tree to see Sai and was moving to get closer to her when she was froze in her tracts, her eyes opening wide, and her mouth falling slightly open as she witnessed the scene before her.

**********With Sai After Leaving Kagome**********

Sai raced away from the little miko to confront the demoness who dares challenge her.

"So you have abandoned the ningen, fox," states the demoness who stood before Sai.

Black hair caught back with a red ribbon danced in the wind which pulsed with their combined auras. Sai's opponent wore a beautiful red kimono adorned with light pink flowers above her red obi which had a purple cloth peaking above and bellow it as flower petals graced the fabric below the obi. Her kimono was loose fitted around her legs so as not to impede movement.

Sai could not miss the sword which hung on her left hip as her opponent grasped its sheath before using her thumb to flick across the hilt unsheathing it an inch a clear threat.

Sai didn't grace her enemy's statement with a response instead saying, "I am Sai. I thought you should know the name of the last person you will ever meet."

"Akahana, remember it as you breath your last," answers her enemy unsheathing her sword and taking up a battle stance.

"You seem to have lost your weapon," Akahana says. "After I kill you, I will make quick work of your miko. A demon consorting with their ilk is truly pathetic."

Sai raised her hands palms facing towards her as her claws grew and lengthened a foot in length not nearly as long as Akahana's sword but just as deadly.

"As you said she is mine. You will not touch her," Sai says as she jumps in to attack the claws of her left hand headed on a deathly course towards her opponent.

In a swift motion Akahana grasps her sword hilt with her right hand unsheathing the sharp blade deflecting Sai's attack with a sure swing. Undaunted Sai spins lashing out with her other clawed hand, only to meet again with Akahana's sword the clash ringing around them.

Akahana had no doubt that she would win. She had to. Only she could be Sesshomaru-sama's mate, for she was the only one truly worthy. With that thought in mind, she thrust and swung her sword effortlessly repeatedly putting Sai on the defensive.

Her swordsmanship clearly put Sai at a disadvantage who was unable to get close enough to wound no matter what angle she came at or how fierce her attack. Akahana was only able to slice her repeatedly with shallow wounds as Sai was able to deflect more serious injuries. But how long before a more serious hit landed before Sai was able to get past Akahana's defenses?

Upping the scale to try and put the battle in her favor, Sai's aura flared as power radiated from her being as she called forth a mass of energy into her palms. Throwing the explosive energy at her opponent, Sai kept up the barrage even as Akahana leaped and dodged her attacks striking the ground and surrounding foliage raining dust and debris on them both.

As Akahana back flipped to dodge yet another energy sphere, she felt a foot connect with her stomach before she had finished her move. The force of the blow sent her flying back as her breath was painfully forced from her lungs. She took a solid punch to the face before she was able to lift her sword in defense.

Quickly regaining her footing, Akahana thought to return fire with fire as she swiped her blade in an arch in front of her as a wall of red flames, hotter than any fire, swept towards Sai. However, Sai had felt the others rise in aura and had just jumped out of the way and landed on Akahana's blade as she had risen it in defense thinking it was Sai's claws she would be deflecting.

Instead, Sai plunged her foot long claws half way inside the others chest ruining the beautiful red kimono as another shade of red spilled across the fabric. She could feel her claws tear through tissue, meat and scrape against bone.

Grimacing in pain, Akahana did not panic or try to escape Sai's deadly claws which had found purchase in her flesh but reached up to grasp her wrist locking Sai to her. Sai tried to pull back when she felt the sword beneath her shift, but she was held fast.

Raising her other hand intending to slice open Akahana's throat to end their battle before she felt again the sting of steel, Sai never made contact as Akahana lunged towards her. Her feet lost purchase as the blade was no longer underneath her, and she was falling backwards as sharp teeth pierced her own vulnerable neck.

Before they could hit the ground, Sai knew she had only a second before her throat was ripped to shreds and she bled to death, so she wrapped her free arm around Akahana and used her new power given to her by her dark lord.

Akahana's snarls stopped when she felt her body becoming attached wherever her form touched Sai's as she felt herself begin to become one with the demoness beneath her including her mouth wrapped around Sai's neck. She could do nothing but feel horror and dread as her strength was being sapped from her as her body slowly sank inside of Sai's.

Sai smiled as the pain of sharp teeth faded as Akahana was slowly being absorbed to merge their powers knowing her opponent's conscientiousness would die leaving Sai a stronger being in the joining.

She then lifted herself to a seated position and was about to rise when she new she was not alone. Whipping her head around as she rose to her feet ready for battle as her injuries were already healing from the merge. She froze when she saw Kagome stare at her with horror and revulsion.

Sai was hurt by her expression. She didn't understand it. She walked over to the white faced miko who seemed to be in shock unable to move.

"Miko-dono, are you unwell?" asked Sai worriedly reaching out a hand minus her foot long claws which had reseated back to their normal length, but Kagome flinched away and moved out of her reach.

Lowering her hand oddly hurt by the miko's reaction Sai asks, "What is it miko-dono, Kagome?"

Still shocked by what she saw, Kagome stood trying to understand what she saw and felt. Sai's aura had changed, and not only because of absorbing the other demoness's body into her own. It was scary familiar. But how could that demonic aura be there then not? She was sure she had felt Naraku's ville aura coming from Sai after what she had done to her opponent.

Naraku, that despicable demon, no half-demon. He is the reason for all of her friends current pains and frustrations. He tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into killing one and sealing the other for fifty years. He is the one to have Songo's village destroyed, her family killed, and has taken her little brother and wiped his memories. Miroku has a curse placed on his right palm that has destroyed his great grandfather and father before him; making them watch the curse get worse as the years pass until he is eventually consumed by it.

Narku absorbs the bodies and power of demons he deems necessary to make him stronger and become a full demon. He wants the Shikon jewel for himself to gain even more power. Looking at Sai she felt a shill creep up her spine and anger spark in her eyes. To kill another for their power is bad enough but to also absorb the body and mold it to become one with yours is despicable.

Again Sai tried to touch Kagome not liking the expressions that crossed her beautiful features, but again she denied Sai's touch by moving a few steps back.

Anger finally fused Kagome's expression when she came to the conclusion that somehow Sai was connected to Naraku which means Sai was not to be trusted. She ignored the fact that Sai had not hurt her thus far but chalked it up to some sort of scheme.

"What sort of connection do you have with, Naraku?" demanded Kagome. "And don't lie. Your aura was just like his."

Eyes widening at her new lord's name, Sai says, "You must be the miko my lord has mentioned. The Shikon no Miko. So that's why I sense you carrying the shards."

"Yet you not once tried to take them from me," answered Kagome suspiciously.

"I had every intention to later, miko-dono since my lord requires them," replies Sai.

"Over my dead body! Now tell me your connection with Naraku," Kagome again demands.

"He gave me life to exact revenge upon my enemy when I was about to die. My enemy is dead now because of Naraku-sama's assistance. Now I serve him," answers Sai simply.

Now it was Sai's turn to frown.

"I am suppose to kill you," Sai says in a low voice.

Kagome froze knowing a battle between them was inevitable. If only she hadn't been so stupid and trusting upon meeting Sai. Of course her offers of help had only been lies to get close to her and kill her when her guard was down, but upon looking at Sai's sad face Kagome could not understand why she wore such an expression. And if her words were to be believed, she hadn't even been aware Kagome was the Shikon no Miko.

Kagome was confused; however, there was no doubt in her mind that Sai, being one of Naraku's henchmen, would allow her to live.

Then before she could blink Sai was upon her cupping Kagome's face in her clawed hands. Kagome thought it was some sort of an attack and was getting ready to blast Sai with her powers, when Sai tilted Kagome's head up lowering her own to kiss the now wide eyed ningen.

Kagome couldn't move or didn't have the chance to as the kiss was over so fast she almost believed she had imagined the whole thing. As Sai began to speak, Kagome could feel the other's warm breath touch her lips asthere was only inches separating their mouths.

"I was commissioned to enter Sesshomaru's contest by my lord to take advantage of the number of demonesss' and absorb the more powerful ones. Then I sensed you, a miko, and curiosity had me investigating. I thought to kill you upon sensing the jewel shards you carried, but now..."

Looking into her piercing green eyes, Kagome could see something she never expected to see on a female face directed towards her. Lust. Sai lowered her lips towards hers again, but before they made contact Kagome raised her hands to hover over Sai's chest. She sent out a powerful blast that forced Sai away from her person.

Cringing from the impact Sai lifted herself off the ground slowly from a dozen feet away and glares at Kagome. Before she could decide whether she wanted to kiss the miko's angry face or hit it, a very powerful aura approached.

Resignation filled Sai's face as she realized she had to part company with the miko. She new she was no match for a demon like Sesshomaru. Her lord cautioned her from using the abilities he had given her in the god demon's presence, for he will kill her but not before questioning her about Naraku-sama.

She was certain the miko would not keep her association quiet. Naraku said they had some sort of a reliance, and Sai new by the new burns given to her by the miko that Kagome thought of her as the enemy.

"We will meet again, miko-dono. Try not to belong to anyone till then," Sai tells her. Though she was ningen, Sai wasn't sure what Sesshomaru would do with the miko once she fled because she couldn't bare it if someone else took her.

Kagome wanted to ask what Sai was talking about, but then she couldn't breath as miasma rose from the ground. She doubled over coughing covering a hand over her mouth in an effort to filter out the air as the purple fog obscured her vision, blocking some of the evening sky from view, and killing the foliage around her.

She new she had to escape or die in the fumes. Knowing Naraku's miasma had no chance with her spiritual powers, she flared her pure aura dispelling the fog around her making breathing easier. She had no idea how far and wide the miasma was or even how many females were left in this hellish game of marriage, but Kagome did know if she had to both keep the miasma at bay and fight then she was in trouble. She was tired and her miko powers wouldn't last forever. Her human body couldn't keep up with the taxing demands put upon it by the days events.

Then she felt another approaching aura and could have wept in frustration until she realized who was approaching. She sighed in relief as she felt him grow closer. Even though she was unable to see him just yet, his mere prescience calmed her. She heard him before she saw him.

"Miko."


	5. Unsuspecting Circumstances

Unsuspecting Circumstances

"Miko."

Sesshomaru's voice reached her before she saw him emerge from the miasma on her left. She was relieved he wasn't another female out to kill her, but she was unaware of his motives, or why he had come to her. Right now she didn't have the luxury to speak at length with him. She had to escape the miasma and conserve her strength not knowing if it will be needed later if she couldn't somehow convince Sesshomaru to let her leave this barbaric game of his.

But before she could do more then lower her hand from covering her mouth Sesshomaru was striding purposefully towards her.

"We must leave," Sesshomaru said as he reached for the miko grasping her around the waist. Clouds began to form at their feet summoned by Sesshomaru to take them into the air above and away from the miasma.

Kagome gasped at the unexpected contact as she felt his arm like a steel band wrap around her waist, his hand molded to her hip, and his claws laying gently against her. She placed a steadying hand on his armor clad chest as the ground became smaller, and in seconds they were above the purple fog and trees gazing upon the miles of deadened forest. Naruaku's miasma had spread far and wide in minutes poisoning everything it came into contact with.

Sesshomaru's voice brought her gaze to his face though he was looking ahead not sparing her a glance.

"Naraku was here, with you miko. Explain."

Sesshomaru couldn't understand these turn of events. First it was this miko who had invaded his barrier meant as a battle ground as he sought out the perfect mate. Now Naraku, too, somehow weaseled his way past his safeguards. It was inconceivable that a half-breed could break through his barrier let alone do so without his detection. Never mind a ningen miko doing just that as well.

As the sun made its way across the sky, Sesshomaru had been aware of the dwindling number of females as the time to claim his future mate was fast approaching. There was only three left, and what do you know? The miko was among them. She was not in battle at present, but two remaining demoness' were battling it out, and he had thought the winner of those two would become his mate.

He was impressed by the miko's strength, and how she had come so far against so many powerful adversaries. He had been right in keeping her in his competition to observe her new strength since he had been remiss in her development over the years, and as another test for the other combatants. Surely his new mate would be able to defeat even a miko of her calabor; though, he was intelligent to know he could not let the miko die. She was the Shikon no Miko, and an asset in taking down Naraku and eradicating the Sacred Jewel.

Hours ago he thought to end this charade and escort her out of his barrier when he saw her human body being pushed beyond its limits, but then she had gained a companion. Though, he had no idea how she had managed to convince a demoness to aid her. He was curious by this new development and had decided to monitor this truce instead of removing the miko. Though, he couldn't keep tabs on her at all time as he had to survey the other battles as well, nevertheless, he made a point of tuning his senses on her every so often.

When he had realized there were only two demoness' left, excluding the miko, he made his way slowly towards them in preparation of welcoming his new mate to her new position by his side. That's when he felt it. Naraku's aura. He was attacking the battling females, his possible mate. Sesshomaru was not about to allow that to happen. Not when those females weren't at full strength to defend themselves against Naraku. Plus, Sesshomaru had business with the hanyou. His death.

He had come upon the miko too late as Naraku's miasma had made it impossible to follow the retreating half-demon coward. He had decided to take the miko as she was the only one able to give him the answers he sought, and there was the added complication that she was the remaining female, the victor who should have been his mate. That was a complication to be thought upon at a later time.

After hearing his question Kagome couldn't fault Sesshomaru for believing Naraku had just escaped the powerful dog demon again.

She shook her head as she says, "It wasn't Naraku, Sesshomaru. It was his ward. A new one."

Sesshomaru made the mistake to look down at the miko in question. What he saw was a lot of leg as the fierce wind blew her cloths back revealing creamy thighs. He noted that she was wearing a different garb that smelled of fox. It was a woman's hoari.

"So Naraku has a new minion. Tell me about him," demanded Sesshomaru again looking forward.

"Her," Kagome corrected. "His new ward is a her, and her name is Sai. She told me that she was only half of Naraku that he didn't create her but gave her his strength as he found her close to death. If she promised to serve him he would help her get revenge on the one who tried to murder her."

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru went slow enough in the air that made communication between them easier. She was greatful for the consideration of her human limitations. She would not have been able to hear him had they been speeding of into the sunset.

"Sai also said that Naraku had told her to enter your barrier and absorb as many powerful demoness' as she could. Which reminds me." Kagome says while poking him in his armored chest. "This game of yours is barbaric, and how dare you subjugate me to play in it?"

Kagome's ire had risen again when she realized it was all his fault she was sore, tired, and bleeding. She could have died if it wasn't for this jerk.

"I advice you to remove your finger, miko, and to speak to this Sesshomaru in a more respectable manor," Sesshomaru warns.

Kagome lowered her hand but she was not about to back down. What he did was unacceptable.

"Why did you leave me to fight those demons if all that senseless bloodshed was to find a mate? I'm human! Obviously I wasn't suppose to be there," Kagome says angrily.

"My reasons are my own," was Sesshomaru's reply.

"The hell it is!" exclaims Kagome. She pokes him again for good measure.

It was only when his clawed hand encircled her small digit that she realized her error. She was looking up at him as she gulped nervous of his next move. She was worried he meant to break her finger especially when he looked down at her and squeezed her digit in warning.

It was a bit disconcerting to be gazing so close into his golden eyes. They were beautiful eyes even as they intimidated her. They reminded her so much of Inuyasha's that she felt again a pang in her chest. But this wasn't her hanyou friend. These eyes held no warmth for her. Only ice.

Sesshomaru saw the change in her eyes and felt it in her body as she relaxed into him. Her eyes held warmth then a distinct sadness. Gazing into her sad chocolate brown orbs, Sesshomaru wished he could whip away that look since it made him feel strangely.

"This Sesshomaru was testing your powers, miko," Sesshomaru says knowing it would make her angry needed her anger instead of seeing her eyes filled with sadness.

When her eyes turned fierce, he knew he had succeed.

"You can't just treat me like some sort of amusement. You could have just asked instead of making me kill all those women," Kagome says. She was horrified and unbelievably mad that Sesshomaru would put her in that kind of situation just to see how powerful she had become. He had put her in a position to kill or be killed when it was completely unnecessary. Kagome valued life, and to see it wasted was abhorrent to her.

She had to get away from him. This killer who saw no value in any life other than his own. She began to struggle in his hold wiggling and turning to escape him forgetting that they were so far up in the air.

Sesshomaru's arm tightening around her, and his hand moved to wrap around her wrist instead of her finger. He had meant only to anger to put an end to the strange feelings her sadness had inflicted upon him. Instead he had somehow set her off. He didn't understand, but he had to calm the woman down.

"Calm yourself, miko. We are in the air. You will only fall to your death," Sesshomaru tells her calmly as he comes to a stop suspended far above the trees.

He words reached her mind and she stilled. She didn't have to look down to know he was right, but she was still incredibly upset. She had previously thought Sesshomaru to maybe not care about others, but at least not to kill without proper cause. He had basically murdered all those females, and for what? A mate? His logic escaped her. She refused to look at him but stared resolutely at the spikes on his armor.

"Put me down," she says in a low voice.

Ignoring her order Sesshomaru asks, "Why are you upset?"

He didn't understand what had set her off, and he was curious to know what it might have been. She had never previously acted so rashly in his presence. Perhaps she had gone insane, but he would give her the benefit of the doubt and allow her to speak.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He didn't know? Then she frowned. Of course not. He's nothing but an unfeeling monster. The Killing Perfection his name implied.

"You sent so many demoness' to there death and for what? The most powerful mate? Is life other than your own so low beneath your regard?" Kagome asks.

His eyes widened in understanding. This miko was truly a creature of the light. He marveled in her white brilliant spirit. He wasn't aware that his fingers had started to caress her pale wrist as he spoke.

"That is how powerful demons such as I find a mate. It was there choice to fight. They knew the risks involved. This Sesshomaru must have a strong mate who can protect herself and future pups from those who would wish to take them from me or be used against me," he said.

Kagome locked her gaze with his as her brain processed what he had said. He was right of course. If they knew the risks then it was of no fault of his if others wished to fight to be with him. She was remembering a conversation with Sai. The fox demon had been aware of the situation the whole time. She remembered all those demoness' who had fought against her had done so with a purpose in mind.

Also, Sesshomaru must have many enemies that would wish to use his family as leverage over him. Of course his mate would have to be powerful and intelligent enough to stay out of such a dangerous position.

Kagome bowed her head and whispered an apology to the Western Lord. She was ashamed of her false accusations towards him. She had overreacted. Her short sightedness must make him loath humans all the more. Then she felt a finger underneath her chin forcing her to again look into his golden orbs. Instead of seeing hate as she feared she might, she saw only calm amber.

"This Sesshomaru did not mean to upset you, miko," Sesshomaru says.

Her eyes widened. He was apologizing to her! Then she offered him a small smile of gratitude.

That smile though small lit up her face transforming it into a thing of beauty stopping Sesshomaru's breath. Her lips were a soft pink and full. He had a sudden urge to bend down and...

"Your arm!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his strange musings of the miko who was staring wide eyes at the hand that encircled her chin. He understood her bafflement instantly. Releasing her chin to flex the claws of his left hand before her to give her a better view, he couldn't help but quirk his lips up in a small triumphant smirk.

"Yes, it was returned to this Sesshomaru after venturing to the Netherworld," Sesshomaru told her.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Kagome asks not taking her eyes off his arm even going so far as to reach up to hover her hand over the stripes on his wrist not daring to touch his smooth alabaster skin. Sometimes she thought he was too beautiful to be real. Then she made a sad face as she confessed, "I've always felt bad being a part of you losing your arm."

And she did feel bad when she had come to realize he wasn't the monster she believed him to be on their first few meeting bend on killing his half-brother. After seeing his care of Rin, the ningen child who traveled with him, did she see the warm caring heart he tried to deny to the world he had.

Sesshomaru could see the miko was truly distressed for the severing of his arm a couple of years ago by his brother which she had stood to witness.

"This Sesshomaru lost his arm in battle not by any act caused by you, miko," Sesshomaru said in an effort to elevate her misplaced guilt. It was his fault he lost the limb, not hers.

He could see she didn't fully believe she wasn't at fault, and he had no desire to waste his breath convincing her otherwise, but instead tried to distract her.

"A few moons ago, this Sesshomaru has had a need of a mate, but the threat of Naraku shadows this decision. In order to protect a future pack this Sesshomaru had to regain what was once lost. Even this contest was meant to find the strongest mate to withstand the dangers association with this Sesshomaru would entail. With the help of Tenseiga, this Sesshomaru was able to rip a portal to the Netherworld..."

**********Enter Into The Netherlands**********

_The wind emanating from the portal between the world of the living and the Netherlands was strong and icy cold trying to steal the warmth from those whose hearts still pump life giving blood. __Sesshomaru stood in a clearing far from any dwelling or city in case the call of the dead was too strong for the weak who would succumb to the dead's song and fall into the black abyss forever._

_"__Sesshomaru-sama, you will come back to Rin wont you," implores a small ningen child._

_"__Silence, Rin and don't bother Sesshomaru-sama with such nonsense!" yells Jaken in a shrill voice._

_Rin of course ignored the small imp in favor of gazing at her lord with her heart in her eyes. She loved her lord and would travel to hell and back if he had asked it of her. He had saved her life and made her feel safe and secure for the first time that she could remember. She wanted to know that he would come back to her because that dark rift before her lord unnerved her with how cold it made her feel._

_Sesshomaru looked down at his small ward and felt a warmth in his chest as he saw how little she had grown in the year and a half she had been traveling with him. He knew one day she would grow to be a woman in need of a new protector, a mate. In her case a husband as the humans referred to them as. She would continue to age at an accelerated rate compared to his own until death took her from him. A different sort of feeling infused in his chest at the thought of her growing and leaving him first for another male and then to death. His Rin._

_She shivered and her little hands came up to rub along her skinny arms as if cold. He knew the portal must be effecting her physically if not mentally. His Rin was to strong to heed the false call of the departed, but that did not mean her heart could not stop if strained to long by being in such proximity to the portal to the Netherlands. As if he would ever let that happen._

_"__Rin," Sesshomaru said catching her brown eyes with his golden ones._

_"__Yes?" Rin asked looking way up at her lord in expectation. She could easily get a creak in her neck if she kept looking up at him being so close to his legs as she was, but she didn't care._

_"__Stay here until I return," Sesshomaru answered before turning from her to look at Jaken. "Keep her safe upon penalty of death," he told the ugly imp._

_"__Y-yes, milord!" Jaken says with many bows and much groveling._

_"__Hnn," was all Sesshomaru said in acknowledgment. With one last look down at his ward he turned to face the portal and walk into the dark void allowing it to close behind him knowing Tenseiga could create another one._

_The last words he heard were from his ward, "Be safe milord!"_

_On the other side it was dark and gloomy, cold and forlorn. He remembered his arm falling into this abyss when he fought the possessed sword of his father's. Then he had made no attempt to retrieve his __arm thinking it was not yet time. Honor demanded he live with his failure a while longer until the time came he had real need of it. That time was now._

_As he walked he felt Tenseiga directing him towards his missing limb. Without his swords aid finding his severed arm would have been much more of a challenge as he was unable to smell his arm's location. Time seemed to hold no meaning here. It could have been minutes or hours as he walked the path of the dead._

_His body was not affected by the cold chill this place emanated. He was a Diayoukai. Powerful. Then he saw a light up a head. It was just a speck, but with his superior vision he was aware of its presence. He could feel nothing from this light. No danger. No evil. He continued walking not altering his pace content to take his time to reach his goal._

_As he got closer, much closer, he could see a tall platform small in perimeter bathed in the light he had first glimpsed. The platform was surrounded by a black lake the light could not hope to penetrate. He paused far from the perimeter of that black pool his eyes settling on the dead bodies littering the ground near the water's edge._

_They were human corpses._

_He started to stride purposefully towards the corpses and water, for he could see his gaol clearly. On that platform illuminated by the light and surrounded by a barrier was his arm. It looked alive. Not withered or skeletal as if it had just been severed from his person._

_In this place of death, his arm was the only living thing, and as the corpses slowly rose to their feet to confront him it was obvious the dead coveted the life that still flowed through the demonic limb._

_Sesshomaru remembered from past dealings with these creatures that they were already dead and would continue to come at him no matter the wounds inflicted upon them. Only Tenseiga's blade could keep them from rising again._

_Drawing Tenseiga, Sesshomaru then raced for the waters edge dodging and swiping his sword to make a path to his destination. He didn't have the time or inclination to kill the thousands of corpses converging on him. Using his energy to call clouds beneath his feet, he flew above the wiggling bodies and across the black lake to his arm._

_He was almost upon the platform when the black water surged beneath him. He dodged to his right as a huge creature emerged from the black depths. It was a mass of corpses fused together. It was a horrendous sight capable of producing the most horrifying nightmares in any other being besides Sesshomaru._

_This monstrosity was impeding his way, and he was going to eliminate it. Hundreds of arms and legs protruded from this creature while hundreds of mouths were open in silent screams as it turned to confront the one who dared try and take their treasure._

_It lunged at Sesshomaru who dodged as it continuously tried to bring the dog demon down into the icy waters of its lair. Sesshomaru sliced at the creature over and over severing limbs and body parts left and right, but the corpses that were on land rushed into the water to fuse their dead bodies with the creature._

_Knowing he attacks were doing no good, Sesshomaru called upon Tenseiga's full powers and with one swing hundreds of souls were purified. The creature surged back under the barrage of attacks from Sesshomaru's Heavenly Sword. With the monstrous mass purified there was nothing to stand in his way as Sesshomaru flew to the platform without anymore delay._

_The barrier was no match for the pure light of Tenseiga and broken from one swing of his sword. Sheathing the blade, Sesshomaru reaches for his arm, grasps it, and brings it into contact with the stub of his left arm. At first nothing happened, but then the skin miraculously knit itself together at an accelerated rate, and in seconds his left arm was again a part of his being as he clenched his claws experimentally before his eyes. He called his poison to his claws watching in satisfaction as the sharp points turned a bright glowing green. Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his lips at the return of his arm._

_**********_Back To The Present_**********_

"This Sesshomaru than returned to the world of the living," Sesshomaru ended his story to Kagome's rapt attention.

"Wow. That monster sounded so creepy," Kagome states then she beamed up at Sesshomaru. "But I'm glad you got your arm back."

That smile caught and trapped Sesshomaru's gaze. She had such a soft looking mouth and perfectly white teeth. He couldn't help but wonder what she tasted like.

Sesshomaru froze when he realized where his thoughts were headed, again. Looking away from the miko and decided there had been enough talk between them, he picked up speed as they flew across the night sky.

They were going so fast Kagome was shocked and a little scared. The wind was hitting her so hard it was hard to breath, and the wind stung her face and eyes. She buried her face into the unforgiving metal of his armor in an attempt to protect herself from the strong winds.

She had no idea why Sesshomaru had just taken off like that without warning. She was remembering how she had been caught and trapped in his gaze unable to look away. She was embarrassed unable to understand what she was feeling towards the demon lord. She tried to move her thoughts to a safer topic.

At least she finally knew why SHE had heard Sesshomaru's call to enter his barrier. He had just wanted to test her miko powers, and to see how far she had developed. It wasn't like he had considered her as a possible mate she thought with a small laugh which was taken by the wind. Little did she know that that was far from the truth.

Sesshomaru still had little idea why a human miko, no matter how powerful, was lead to him as he searched for a mate. He had every intention of finding out the answers later of course.

Kagome then had a thought and tried to yell above the winds hoping Sesshomaru could hear her and answer.

"Where are we going?" she yelled.

For a minute all she could hear was the roaring of the wind. Then she felt Sesshomaru bend over her and his warm breath tickle her ear. Her breath caught at the intimate feeling. She wasn't sure but she thought she felt him nuzzle her temple, and she trembled in response, though, from fear or not was anyones guess.

"To my home," was his low reply.


	6. Painful Memories

Painful Memories

She was racing through the poisonous gas trying to put as much space between her and possible pursuit. She had no intention of being caught, questioned, and then killed. Though she knew she was strong, more powerful then she had ever been, but there was no way she could hold her own against the one she fled.

The purple fumes had no negative effect on Sai other than obstruct her vision making it hard to see where she was going, but she wasn't particularly worried. Before she had to leave the miko she was always aware of which direction she needed to turn in case she had to leave the field of battle and escape Sesshomaru-sama's barrier. Trying to stay in relatively the correct direction, her mind continued to leap back to the miko and her soft lips.

She didn't understand why she had such a powerful attraction for the ningen. Her enemy. Even if the miko was receptive to her feelings Sai knew Naraku-sama would view such a liaison as a betrayal punishable by death. And besides that. Didn't she owe Naraku her life? For saving her and giving her the strength she lacked to survive? Even going so far as to help her get revenge on the demon who tried to kill her?

Then thoughts of the miko's smile intruded on her thoughts. Again!

But it was an engaging beautiful smile. It seemed that it not only animated the miko's lush pink lips, but shone brightly in her eyes making Sai believe that look was for Sai alone.

Then she remembered the woman-child's scent of cherry blossoms in full bloom, the feel of her thighs wrapped around Sai's waist as they raced through the forest together, the way her strange garb was scandalously revealing, then when she had to change into Sai's own hoari as if claiming them as a mated pair or at the very least intended what with the miko then covered in Sai's scent.

Sai pointedly refused to acknowledge the impossibility of a same sex mated pair. Though few and mostly hidden from societies notice, there were demons who took on the same sex mate. Upon penalty of prosecution and possible death such mated pairs kept their relationships secret.

She couldn't help but feel that was unfair. Sai had never been attracted to a male. It was always another demoness that had caught her attention. Not that she had been able to show her interest every time another female caught her eye. She had to be absolutely or relatively sure her attentions would be returned and not shunned. It was dangerous to make a wrong decision and have your secret known to all if things turned badly.

Sai's thoughts inadvertently went back to the past to a time where she thought she had found the demoness of her dreams who would honor her by becoming her mate.

Thoughts of the miko changed to memories of a beautiful golden eagle.

**********Sai's Memories**********

_Sai had been walking through the forest aimlessly. She had no immediate plans besides making her way to a nearby lake and taking a refreshing bath. The sun was out and she new in the clearing where the lake resides the sun would feel warm upon her naked flesh as she allowed the water to caress her body._

_She sensed no dark aura in the vicinity with thoughts of mayhem and destruction. Besides if anyone dared try to attack her while she bathed she would dispatch them to hell for disrupting her morning. _

_She could smell the water and the flowers that ringed the clearing with bright color and smiled in anticipation of feeling that cool liquid run down her skin as she drew ever closer._

_She was almost at the edge of the forest when she heard it._

_Singing. _

_How could she not have felt the demonic aura that came from the lake? Her lake. Though admittedly the others presence was faint as if he or she was able to conceal his or her aura. It was no easy feat. Sai had thoughts of leaving and returning some other time for her bath not wanting the unknown visitor to be male and ruin her day. _

_She believed most males to be crude creatures who didn't know how to treat a female. She was in a peaceful mood and didn't want to have it end with her beating some male over the head for his foolishness. _

_She had turned to leave, but at that moment another note of music reached her ears, and it was not the voice of a male. It was the melodic high tenor belonging to a female. She was lulled by it. _

_Drawn. _

_Seduced. _

_For it was truly a lovely sound._

_She was moving forward without her knowledge until the clearing covered in multi-hued flowers leading to a small crystal clear lake came into view. Stopping just outside the tree line, Sai's searching gaze feel upon a breathtaking sight. _

_A tall demoness naked as the day she was born. Her back was to Sai, her wet golden hair was so long that it reached the top of her small yet well rounded butt. Her skin was the color of parchment but looked smooth as the water cascaded down her hair, her butt, and on down to her shapely long legs. She didn't have a tail like Sai had pointing out the obvious of her linage, the fox. _

_But she knew what type of demon this unknown female was by her aura, a bird. A golden eagle judging by her glorious hair. Then she turned offering her profile to be seen, and Sai felt heat rush to her face as she got a glimpse of her perky left breast tipped with a dark pink nipple. Lower Sai was aware of the other's flat stomach and muscular physique. _

_Sai blinked and looked quickly away wondering why she was gawking like an idiot when she knew she could be caught staring at any second was beyond her. _

_While she was mentally berating herself she wasn't at first aware the beautiful voice had ceased singing. Her head swiped up to clash with amber eyes. _

_She was caught and she was distinctly mortified and not a little apprehensive. What if this golden female realized her true interests and dared to rat her out?_

_Sai's mind shed away from killing such a beautiful creature, but she didn't see what other alternative she had. But looking into those eyes Sai knew she would be unable to be the cause of forever casting the shadow of death upon them no matter the repercussions._

"_Why do you stare?" the golden one asks._

_Sai tried not to stare at the other's gloriously nude figure as she turned to face Sai._

"_I was surprised by your presence here. I had hoped I could take a bath myself in these cool waters," Sai said trying to make it seem as if her gaze had been in no way inappropriate. Her husky voice was not helping in her deception! She just hoped the golden beauty wouldn't notice. _

"_Who are you?" asks Sai hoping to distract her. _

_'She just had to tilt her head in such a way to make her golden hair fall cross her right breast!' Sai thought trying not to react to the tantalizing view. 'Damn!' Sai noticed the end of that strand barely brushed the golden patch of curls between her thighs. _

"_I am Isamu," she answered Sai smiling in such a way that screamed she knew Sai's true interests and didn't mind. _

_Sai's heart skipped a beat at Isamu's look as possibilities skirted across the fox's mind._

_**********_Another Memory**********

_It had been a couple weeks after Sai first met Isamu, and they had made a habit of meeting at that same lake but quickly decided it might be best to meet in the evenings so there relationship could go on unnoticed. _

_Sai was becoming sexually frustrated with all the teasing looks and touches Isamu would give her not to mention the few veiled hints of interest on Isamu's part, but nothing close to true physical contact of any kind. _

_However, they took that time to get to know one another and enjoy each other's company. Sai was truly happy for the first time in many years since this was the first time she had felt so strongly towards another female and those feeling seemed to be returned even with the lack of any true touching. She felt she could wait however long she had to until Isamu was comfortable taking their relationship a step further._

_So caught up in her thoughts, Sai did not hear Isamu call to her then come up behind her until she felt a hand slide down the middle of her back making her shiver in delight even at that small touch._

_Turning to face the other, Sai was unprepared when Isamu threw her arms around Sai's neck, plastering her body to Sai's, and leaned in to kiss her. _

_Sai, though caught off guard by Isamu's unexpected actions, instantly felt her own arms go around the __bird's slender waist holding her close as Sai pressed her lips more firmly against Isamu's. Sai's eyes were closed as __sensations poured inside of her filling her being with sexual awareness. _

_Isamu._

_Her golden female._

_Sai felt their breasts pressing against each others, their thighs and everything in between touching. She was in heaven. As her hand went to clench in that beautiful golden hair she loved so much, Sai tried to deepen the kiss. Her tongue stroked against Isamu's silently seeking permission for entrance, but Isamu withdrew her lips on a soft laugh that tingled on Sai's nerves at the melodic quality. Isamu still clung to her and leaned in to whisper in Sai's ear._

"_Tomorrow, I'd like us to become much more acquainted."_

_Sai knew her heart was in her eyes as she gazed down into Isamu's. Her heart was pounding in anticipation. She didn't want to let Isamu go, but she was already untangling herself from Sai and moving away._

_Sai felt instantly cold without Isamu's warmth, but made no attempt to force the issue. _

_Walking away Isamu stops to look over her shoulder at Sai grinning and said, "Until tomorrow, then."_

_Turning away she shifted into her demonic form, the fierce predator of the sky, the golden eagle, and flew away leaving Sai aching and longing for the morrow. _

**********Memories: The Next Evening**********

_Pain._

_That's all Sai felt as she lay face down in the clearing by the lake. Blood pooled around her in impossible amounts coming from the wound upon her back. A wound she had no hope of healing. Poison raced through her system. _

_She had been deceived._

_Betrayed. _

_She had been waiting at the appointed time and place waiting for Isamu to come to her. She had been filled with such joy and anticipation for what the night promised. Consummating her love for her golden female. She had even planned on asking Isamu to become her mate and live happily with her forever. _

_Sai would promise to love and protect her. To put Isamu's happiness before her own. _

_Then she heard her love call her name. Turning Sai saw Isamu standing several feet away. Sai smiled. She had meant to go to her but instead had been struck down taking a blow from behind._

_Now she heard a male chuckle and feminine laughter as Isamu moved into her line of vision along with an unknown male with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. This strange male then nuzzled Isamu which only made the bird giggle again._

_Sai had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach at this display. She knew before either of them spoke that she had been duped._

"_See, Toru? She was no match for you," Isamu gloated to her companion making Sai's teeth clench at their treachery and at her own gullibility._

_The male, Toru, spit at Sai. "She is vermin. Consorting with her own gender. She doesn't deserve to live tainted as she is."_

"_I couldn't believe it at first when I saw her watching me bath," said Isuma. "I even had to press my body and lips against hers to make sure," she shivered in disgust dramatically. _

_Sai tried to rise but failed._

"_Don't bother. You cannot escape my poison," hissed Toru his forked tongue flicking out of his mouth._

_With a last farewell they strolled away from her as her blood continued to escape from the wound upon her back. A gaping hole centered near her right shoulder where a chunk of flesh the snake had bitten from her. His poison was working fast in her system speeding up her heart, somehow interfering with her natural ability to heal, and making it impossible to move as she bled to death._

_She didn't want to die._

_She wanted to live._

_If only to exact vengeance upon her murders' heads. No. Murderer. The male was inconsequential to Sai. It was Isamu's betrayal that ate at her. Made her see red. Wanted to kill. _

_But no matter how she tried to cling to life it escaped her only to be soaked up into the ground._

_No. No!_

_Her eyes were glazing over even as she tried to keep them in focus. Then she heard a chuckle. A new male voice._

"_Fufufu, I see you are in need of help," a demon in a baboon suit said as he came in her line of vision. _

"_W-what do you want?" Sai demanded weakly. "Come to finish me off?"_

_No, not demon but half._

_If this hanyou wished her harm, she had no means to protect herself. She was at his mercy. Then she snorted or tried to. She was already dead and knew it. There wasn't much more this new comer could do before her demise which was fast approaching. She could no longer feel her body. Movement of any kind was impossible. Even breathing became labored. She wasn't sure if she could force her lungs take another breath every time she exhaled. _

"_Oh, no. I have come to help you. I come offering you life and revenge upon those who killed you," said the hanyou._

_Her hearing was becoming foggy, too, but she thought she heard him say revenge._

_Revenge? _

_Yes!_

"_Yes," Sai said without realizing she spoke aloud._

"_I will make you stronger then you ever imagined. In return you will serve me," he said._

_It was getting harder to speak, but somehow she managed to accept his offer. She heard him laugh again. "This may hurt some, but try to bear with me. And you may call me Naraku-sama."_

**********End**********


	7. Love and Deception

Love and Deception

Whenever Sai remembered Isamu's betrayal the pain was still there but hidden behind her need for revenge. After her conversion with Naraku she hunted down the two lovers with her new lords promised aid and dispatched them to the afterlife as they had tried to do with her. However, revenge would not be as sweet if she was not able to inflict the same pain upon Isamu as she had done to Sai. She wanted to break Isamu's heart as her heart was, too, broken, so her once beloved golden female could understand her grievous crimes fully.

As Isamu watched, Sai murdered her snake lover before her unbelieving golden eyes. To hear Isamu's cry of mourning and watch sadness cross her face went a long way of making her feel the same pain Sai had felt as she had lain in her own pool of blood watching Isamu turn her back on Sai.

Sai killed the one she thought she loved above all others afterwards. Then the pain had swamped her bringing her to her knees staining her knees with Isamu's blood.

Sai shock her head to try and dispel unwanted recollections. Then another thought skated across her mind. Perhaps the miko's light could save her battered heart.

Just thinking of the miko banished all those painful memories as new possibilities took shape. Or tried to. Sai was forever indebted to Naraku for giving her new life and exacting vengeance. She couldn't just turn around and be disloyal to her lord and master. She had sworn her allegiance to him and refused to dishonor that agreement.

Besides...

Hadn't Naraku told her he was in a similar situation as she? He was shunned for being a half-breed as she had been shunned for her sexual preference. And now as he attempted to become a full demon, he was hunted down. Though being a full demon herself, she had never thought less of a hanyou or human. It was not their fault they were born to that linage. As it was not her fault she was born with an affinity towards her own gender.

She thought it was grossly unfair that Naraku was being hunted for trying to correct what many held against him. The human blood that ran through his veins.

Normally she didn't associate herself with another's problems, but Naraku's plight was so similar in discrimination as hers that she couldn't help but feel. She will help him become the full demon he sought, and then ask to be free of service to pursue the miko with a clear conscious.

Surely her debt would be repaid after he rose to the ranks of full demons?

Even though honor demanded she not betray her lord, she still yearned for the miko whose light Sai sought to wrap herself in; though, she knew not why she yearned for it so adamantly.

All of a sudden the miasma ended and she became on full alert not wishing to be caught off guard should Sesshomaru-sama somehow be close on her trail. Thoughts of the dog lord brought a flash of anger to her. She had no idea what he had planned for the little miko and vowed to avenge her should he do her any harm.

She was not particularly worried about her miko being forced into sexual relations with the Killing Perfection because everyone knew of his dislike for ningens. No, she worried he would hurt or abuse her in some other way. Her miko was injured when she had been forced to leave her behind.

Sai had almost taken her miko with her, but she knew Kagome would not have come willingly. And there was still her oath to Naraku to consider.

Sai didn't realize she was smiling as she thought about her miko.

Then she frowned. Her miko? Why was she being so possessive of one ningen who obviously is among those who hates her lord and is not interested in Sai as a woman? What if this ningen betrayed her just as Isamu had done? A cold chill went down her spine at the thought. She wouldn't be able to handle another such treachery. Her heart would surely be lost forever.

Then her fear of being betrayed for love again dissipated when Sai remembered the miko's light, her kind nature. Surely such a creature could never be capable of such despicable actions? The more she thought of it the more she was able to convince herself of the miko's worth. Her miko.

All at once she saw the barrier created by Sesshomaru-sama when he had called forth a challenge to all demoness' for miles and miles around to take up the challenge and fight for the right of becoming his mate. Sai was uncertain if he had succeeded in finding her, but as long as he leaves her miko unharmed then she could care less.

She saw movement on the other side of the barrier and stopped then took cover behind a tree uncertain at first if they be friend or foe. Hidden she gazed upon what appeared to be a monk, demon slayer, a fire cat and small kitsune, and a hanyou if his dog ears were anything to go by.

Then the she ceased to breathe as she caught sight of the hanyou's glorious mane. It was silver as was Sesshomaru-sama's. Her eyes narrowed in understanding. He was the Western Lord's half brother and another one of Naraku's enemies just like his rag tag companions. She was filled with anger towards the companions especially Inuyasha, a fellow half-breed, who dared try to kill one of his own kind, her lord Naraku.

This dog demon before her filled her with such hate, for he was a hypocrite. Her lord told her all about this one. How he, too, wishes to become a full demon, yet denies another the same ambition. Her lip curled back in a snarl as her nails bit deep into the bark of the tree she hid behind. Her own feelings of unjust treatment threatened to consume her reason.

Kagome.

Thoughts of her miko came back to her banishing most of her pent up rage. If her miko was the Shikon no Miko then this bunch were her companions. A gleam entered her eye that was all to brief as she again realized her interest with Kagome clashed with Naraku's.

Sai had orders to kill Inuyasha and his friends at any means necessary.

She, also, had a desire to integrate herself with them to gain more knowledge on her miko in hopes to get to know her miko more and better her suit.

All this inner conflict was making her head ache. She tried to listen in on their conversation to gleam some understanding from how they interact, but they just seemed to argue and bicker between themselves mixed with voiced worry for Kagome.

To hear her beloved's name come out of the hanyou's lips didn't sit well with her. Why her miko insisted on accompanying this brash fool was beyond her. She gritted her teeth when a memory of a conversation with Naraku-sama surfaced. He had said her miko was in love with Inuyasha.

Sai couldn't understand the appeal. Her miko was the type of person to see beyond any pleasing feature to the heart of someone and care for them on that level, yet her heart was held captive by this half breed who dared criticize another for his one desires. Perhaps her miko was a bit gullible? To trusting? It was possible she had no notion of the hanyou's true nature.

Again her mind fought with itself. On one hand she would love nothing more than showing her miko Inuyasha's true character proving his unworthiness, but, too, she didn't want to make her miko feel hurt over his betrayal. Sai knew how painful that could be. However, how could she allow her miko to live a lie? Wouldn't it be much better to open her love's eyes to Inuyasha's deceit?

Her mind was made up. She would not allow her miko to continue with this charade.

Though it was slightly frustrating Sai was far from daunted. She had little to fear from this group. She knew them to be an all too trusting sort especially when she had news about their miko.

No, her miko.

A plan quickly formed in her mind. Sai knew this business of killing her miko's companions would look badly on herself in Kagome's eyes, but if she masqueraded as another than her miko would never know it was Sai who had done the killing. In fact she could comfort her miko in her grief and somehow become more in the ningen's eyes!

The thought of befriending Inuyasha and his gang only to betray them in the end didn't bother her in the least. In fact the thought didn't linger, and for that she didn't have to wonder why she would use the same vile trickery as Isamu. Every time her mind tried to grasp that elusive thought a shadow crossed her mind making her forget the attempt.

Her mind set firmly on the course she had set for herself, Sai once again used the power given to her by Naraku to change her form into one of the many females she had absorbed. She chose Akahana the last demoness she had taken into her body since she was most pleased with this form. Even her clothes changed as she took her new persona.

Long black hair tide back in a red ribbon, a beautiful crimson kimono adorned with light pink flowers above her red obi while the skirt of her kimono was graced with flower petal. Her obi was red as well and had a purple cloth peaking above and below it. Her kimono was loose fitted around her legs to be unencumbered while fighting.

Satisfied she stepped from behind her hiding place to glide slowly towards the companions but stopping just feet from Sesshomaru-sama's protective shield. They saw her almost instantly scrambling to their feet defensively and glared at her approach.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the hanyou who faced her with sword at the ready.

Sai knew to be careful around the blade after being told its destructive power; though, it almost seemed impossible such a sword could exist. However, Naraku-sama would never lie to her about such things. He wanted her to succeed in killing Inuyasha not fail.

"Why do you draw your sword against me, half-demon?" Sai said in Akahana's regal voice.

"I asked a question first!" was Inuyasha's childish reply.

Then the monk, Miroku she thought she remembered his name to be, stepped forward to place his hand on his friend's red clad shoulder. "There is no need to be so hostile, Inuyasha. Perhaps she will know what this barrier is all about."

Sai watched as the monk ignored Inuyasha's grumbling and took a step in her direction in an action that commanded attention. He bowed to her before speaking. "I am sorry for my friend's impatience, but we have important business to attend to. This barrier, however, impedes us. We were wondering about its origins, and why it was constructed. If you would enlighten us dear lady we will be on our way."

'So the monk sought to sweet talk the information out of her', Sai thought. She may have smiled any other time at the ridiculous notion that a male could ever beguile her. Instead she decided to play along, but only in such a way to manipulate the situation in her favor.

"If you would tell your companions to put away their weapons, I would be more inclined to step outside Sesshomaru-sama's barrier to converse with you, monk," Sai answered knowing using the Western Lord's name would invoke a reaction from them. She, also, knew there was no love loose between the two inu brothers.

As expected the companions gasped and gaped at her a few seconds before all were talking at once, demanding answers from her.

"Sesshomaru that bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"We have to go save her," Shippo wailed.

"What would Sesshomaru want with Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Tell us what's going on right..." Inuyasha started to demand when Miroku hit the ground hard with his staff and cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"That's enough everyone," Miroku said in a strong voice. "There is no need to act so abhorrently in front of a lady. Inuyasha, Sango, please put aside your weapons."

Sango was slightly less hesitant to do as the monk said but Inuyasha flat out refused, but a punch to his thick skull from the demon slayer had him grumbling and sheathing his sword.

Satisfied Miroku turned away from his companions to speak to the demoness to try and salvage the situation not wanting her to think imparting with valued information a waste of her time. "Excuse my companions once more dear lady, but we have a friend who is missing. If you would step out we shall strive to be more civil. We are in need of your knowledge about this barrier, and what has transpired within."

Sai let them sweat a few moments before quietly stepping out, but still close enough to enter again if she was unsuccessful with her plans.

The monk smiled relieved at her actions and motioned for his friends to move back to make a respectful distance between them. Even in the shadowed evening he could see she was very beautiful.

"You want to know about the reasons behind this barrier, monk?" Sai asks.

Before he could answer she continued, "Sesshomaru-sama had summoned all able bodied demoness' to fight for the honor of becoming his mate if they so desired. He erected this barrier so that the fighting would go on uninterrupted."

Short and to the point as any regal lady, Sai did not want them to become suspicious if she acted as if they were already friends. They would feel grateful for her assistance and follow her lead she was sure.

Surprisingly none of the monk's companions interrupted again after she had imparted this shocking news. Apparently, she had some standing in this small pack.

"Thank you for imparting this news to us, but I'm afraid to say that I am a bit confused. You see we are searching for a human girl, a miko, whose scent leads beyond this barrier. If only demoness' are allowed entry then why was our friend able to pass through?" asked Miroku.

"A miko you say? I saw such a being in strange garb inside the barrier not so long ago," Sai says.

She could see the monk's growing excitement at her words and the agitation of his silent companions longing to speak but remaining quiet allowing the monk to be their spokes person.

"Can you tell us anything about her involvement?" asked Miroku.

"I do not know why the miko was allowed entrance. However, if your aim is to reclaim her that might be difficult to accomplish," Sai told them.

Unable to keep silent so filled with worry was he, Inuyasha demanded, "And why is that?"

Sai allowed her attention to move to the hanyou.

"I was witness to Sesshomaru-sama taking her."

Resuming control of the conversation once more before Inuyasha could interrupt again, Miroku asks, "Do you know where he has taken her?"

"I do not," Sai answered.

She could visibly see the tension rise in the companions as the unknown weighed heavily upon them. She smirked inwardly before she offered, "Though, I may be of further assistance. If Sesshomaru-sama steps outside for any length of time the barrier will collapse signifying he has found his mate and has taken her to his residence. When his barrier falls I will help you find her."

"And why would you do that?" demanded Inuyasha untrusting this demoness's motives.

Sai raised her nose to him as she caught his gaze before answering. "I, too, wish to know why a ningen miko was allowed inside Sesshomaru-sama's barrier. I doubt she was able to force herself in."

"If you try to hurt her..." Inuyasha began threateningly, but Miroku interrupted him. "Enough Inuyasha."

Then Sai smirked at Inuyasha as she told him, "I, also, doubt your hanyou nose could find her amongst the stench of blood and death. I will find the miko and obtain my answers with or without your presence. It is of course your choice."

"Stop being a pain and let her help us, Inuyasha," yelled the little fox kit.

"Shut up you little brat," returned Inuyasha.

"Stop fighting you two. This won't help us find Kagome," says Sango finally breaking her silence.

Turning to Inuyasha Miroku asks, "It's your decision Inuyasha if we need her help or not, but before you let pride answer for you think first of Kagome. We need to find her before she comes to harm if she hasn't already."

Inuyasha was silent a moment struggling with his pride. Obviously he wanted to claim he didn't need help, but what if he wasn't able to catch Kagome's scent? Then he'd have to waste a trip to hunt down Sesshomaru and demand answers. Then he remembered he had no idea where his brother's stronghold was. He gritted his teeth at his own weakness. If only he was a full demon he wouldn't need anyone's help in finding her!

"Keh, fine we'll find her together," Inuyasha said gruffly afraid for his friend's safety.

Sai was hard pressed not to laugh at how easy this was, but instead suggested, "It'll probably be daybreak before Sesshomaru-sama's barrier falls. I suggest you get some sleep." Then she passed between them and started walking away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're goin?! I thought you said you'd help," screamed Inuyasha.

Without turning or slowing her pace she answered, "I will allow you all to rest peacefully without having to worry that I may kill you in your sleep." Then she was gone.

"As if I'm going to sleep anyway," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Do you think she'll be back?" asks Shippo.

"I'm sure she will," Sango said trying to reassure them both.


	8. Missing You

Missing You

As soon as Sai was out of sight from Inuyasha and his companions she picked up speed and ran to the rendezvous point her lord had picked out for them to meet as soon as she was finished with her mission: to absorb powerful demoness'. Naraku-sama told her she had to be much stronger if she wished to be of service to him even though her strength now far surpassed her previous abilities since Naraku-sama entered her life. She wondered how much longer she had to continue gaining strength before he thought her ready.

It mattered little really. She was indebted to him and had every intention of helping him in his ambitions.

She didn't have to travel more than a few dozen miles before reaching a secluded spot deep in the forest. A ningen would have no hope of navigating as she had this late at night not when the forest was pitch black a dense with foliage. She was a demon, so naturally her eye sight far surpassed the weak eyes of a ningen's. She quickly transformed back to her original form and clothing, so she would be instantly recognized.

Naraku had told her he would wait for her here. She felt slightly proud, privileged even, that she was given a personal audience with her lord as his fellow followers did not. She felt slightly humbled by it as well. He was her lord after all. He should not be waiting on her. In fact it should be the other way around.

Her thoughts were shattered as a white form emerged from the darkness. Sai bowed deeply to her lord showing him the proper respect he deserved waiting for him to give her leave to rise once more.

"How polite you are, Sai. I am most pleased by your display of servitude. You may rise," Naraku told her.

Sai did. The hood of his baboon suit was drawn back revealing a very handsome black haired man. Her gaze rose to meet his blood red stare. She was far from displeased he had entered her life, saving it in fact, but those eyes always seemed to unnerve her; though, she knew not why. He had helped her, and here she was disquieted all because of his eyes. She was being foolish.

Ignoring her thoughts, she said, "I wish to serve you, Naraku-sama."

He chuckled. She didn't understand why. She hadn't meant to make him laugh.

"Tell me. Did you complete the mission?" Naraku inquired.

"Yes, and I believe I have news that would be of great interest to you," she said.

"Do tell," he encouraged.

"For one, the Shikon no Miko somehow penetrated Sesshomaru-sama's barrier and was forced to defend herself against the other combatant's efforts in eliminating her.."

Naraku's eyebrow arched. "Indeed? I doubt Sesshomaru would tolerate such a breach."

"That's the strange part, my lord. I was able to befriend the miko for a short time, and she lead me to believe Sesshomaru-sama allowed her to stay and fight. He even took her away with him when I was forced to flee after the miko had observed me absorbing another. I believe Sesshomaru-sama came when he sensed your aura coming from me, and took the miko for questioning," Sai informed him.

Naraku was definitely intrigued by this turn of events. He had no real worries about the demon lord interfering with his plans. He was slightly disappointed his new incarnation was no longer a secret and could not be used as a surprise later, but he didn't think it much of a problem.

"What of Inuyasha? Why wasn't he with the girl?" Naraku demanded.

Sai smirked.

"I met him and his companions outside Sesshomaru-sama's barrier. Masquerading as another I have made a tentative truce with them making them believe I will assist in the finding of the miko. I plan to kill them when they are least suspecting."

Naraku laughed softly at this turn of events. He knew it was by his influence that she was unaware of her abhorrence to betrayal, so she was able to utilize such a ploy to her advantage without recoiling at the thought. It was ironic really. Amusing.

He could see Sai was looking at him strangely not understanding the joke. He just smirked at her making his crimson eyes gleam with an unholy light.

"Very good work, Sai. You have pleased me greatly," Naraku praised her knowing it would make her ties to him stronger if she felt she had done well. He had plans for her; though, her involvement with Inayasha changed things. He could see what a great advantage her place in Inuyasha's pack could be, and he had every intention in exploiting it.

Flushing in gratitude, Sai said, "Thank you, my lord."

She felt elated she had pleased her lord. His praise wasn't often in coming, and she yearned for his acceptance.

"I want you to hold off in killing them until I give the go ahead," Naraku informed her.

She frowned though answered affirmatively to his order. She didn't know why she couldn't just pick them off her way. It shouldn't matter how or when it accord just that it did, right? But it wasn't up to her how Naraku took his revenge on his enemies as she had done to hers. She had no right to say otherwise.

Also, she had no intention of speaking to him about her miko just yet. She wanted to brooch the subject at a later date. Perhaps after his enemies were slain, minus Kagome, and he ascended to a full blooded demon, she could then plead her case. Surely he would be satisfied and let her keep her miko. She refused to think about what she would do if he should deny her and demand her miko's life.

"Why the long face, Sai? Are you displeased with something?" asked Naraku as he saw her deep in thought.

Quickly reassuring her lord that nothing was amiss she said, "No, my lord. I was just thinking about Inuyasha and how you wish his death to be."

He chuckled again at her impatience.

"All in good time. I wish to savor my revenge."

Nodding her head in understanding, she was glad she had not revealed her true thoughts prematurely.

"Keep close to Inuyasha and his friends. Try and find out more about Kagome's involvement with Sesshomaru," Naraku instructed before disappearing in the darkness his crimson eyes the last thing she saw of him.

**********With Kagome**********

She was dreaming. How she knew she wasn't sure, but even knowing she was asleep she was unable to rise above the dark depths of her slumber. All was dark and erringly quiet. Then the darkness began to thin until she was able to discern a grassy hill overlooking a valley. The fresh grass was pleasant as was the warmth of the sun. How she was able to smell the earth and feel the sun's rays she didn't know. She stocked it all up to being part of her dream, and remembered bodily sensations conveyed in her sleep. It was a comforting sensation none the less.

"You're here," said a familiar voice from behind her.

Kagome sucked in a surprised breath at his voice and quickly spun around to see Inuyasha's smiling face. Tears threatened. Oh, how she missed him! She was tired of fighting and being alone. She just wanted to be held and comforted. She needed to tell him, so that he could understand, but before she could find her voice another spoke for her and again from behind. This voice, too, was familiar. Painfully so.

"Inuyasha," a feminine voice filtered to them filled with warmth and love. The woman who walked past her without sparing her a passing glance and went straight into Inuyasha's waiting arms was Kikyo. When her love's arms wrapped around her predecessor's slender waist while Kikyo rested her dark head on his shoulder, Kagome felt a jolt of pain run through her heart at the tender display.

She was also embarrassed for witnessing such an intimate moment and humiliated by it knowing her love was known but discarded.

She wanted to turn away and run from the obviously happy couple, but before she could she suddenly found herself caught in strong arms not knowing how she got there, or who held her. Then seeing the red material beneath her spread hands on the very masculine chest, she knew it was Inuyasha. But she was confused. What happened to Kikyo?

His voice whispered across her head and made her breath freeze in her lungs.

"I love you, Kikyo."

Kagome raised her head to meet his golden eyed stare to tell him once again that she wasn't Kikyo, but he turned her around before she could utter a word to face a mirror. All around them was darkness and all she could see was the mirror and what it reflected back to her.

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around a white haori and his chin rested on a crown of black hair in the common style of a miko. Instead of seeing herself in Inuyasha's arms, she saw Kikyo's cold eyes staring back at her. Then a crack appeared on the glass across her alabaster skin. Then another and another until the mirror shattered into sharp shards that sprang towards her and pierced her tender flesh.

She awoke with a jolt breathing in short pants, a light sheen of perspiration on her forehead. As she became more aware of her surroundings and confusion set in, panic widened her eyes and had her stiffening her body uncomprehendingly.

She slowly sat up from her reclined position on a soft bed the heavy blanket sliding down her chest to pool in her lap at her movements as memory surfaced.

She was at Sesshomaru's castle. Last night he had flown them here to discuss the day's events more fully the next day as it had been late, and she had been exhausted from the fighting and her injuries. It had been to dark for her ningen eyes to take in the full majesty of the castle, but what she had seen had her tired eyes widening in awe, and a small gasp to escape her lips.

Sesshomaru had taken her to a room to recover and sent a healer to tend to her wounds. She was patched up and given medicine to help with the pain and make her sleep easier. Helping her into a sleeping yukata, the healer had then taken her bloodied and ripped cloths along with Sai's borrowed haori and left her alone. Kagome was too tired to have much thought for Sai and all she had learned from the fox demon. Her head had barely hit the pillow before sleep had claimed her.

Her shoulder and back were sore now that she was conscious and very aware of her physical condition.. She was sure she needed stitches for the deeper wounds on her shoulder, but she had been too tired last night to have asked for them. Though, now as she thought about it, getting stitches without any sort of numbing agent her time provided was not something she was looking forward to.

She was afraid she would disgrace herself and cry like a baby if she even attempted to get stitches done on this side of the well. Surely she could convince Sesshomaru to take her to the well after their discussion, so that the doctors in her time could take care of her by providing blissful numbness as the horrible task of sewing her flesh back together commenced.

For now she sat in a luxurious room she had not been able to appreciate upon arrival. The room was a traditional tatami mat abode, a wooden sliding screen door closing her in, and windows on either side of her bed. However, her room was very well furnished with expensive fabrics and rugs in vibrant colors.

This was obviously a room fit for royalty, and just being there had her slightly nervous making her feel as if she didn't belong around such wealth and fearful she might break something by accident.

Sitting upright in bed, feeling the soreness of her body, Kagome had too many unanswered questions. Such as, what time was it, where was Sesshomaru, and how was she to find him? She was sure if she tried walking aimlessly around in the hopes of stumbling upon him she was more likely to get lost in what she was sure was an immense castle then finding him. Perhaps if she came upon a servant or someone? But she was uncertain if her presence was known to all who resided here, or if Sesshomaru would wish her presence kept secret.

She was so confused! She had no idea what she should do. Then her stomach growled making her realize she had not eaten since early last morning before she had entered Sesshomaru's barrier. Strange how an appetite was none existent when fighting for one's life.

Her stomach decided things for her. She would leave the room and wonder the halls until she came upon someone to lead her to Sesshomaru and hopefully something to eat. Her stomach was knotting in cramps with hunger.

Kagome shifted her legs from underneath the covers on her bed to the floor being careful not to jostle her wounds too much. Today she felt even more sore than she had yesterday! She groaned at her own movements.

Then a knock came to her door, and she froze.

She had no idea who it could be. It wasn't Sesshomaru she was sure. As if he would knock and wait patiently outside her door until she answered. Also, this place was filled with demonic energy with all the residence who resided here that her perception was off with where each demonic aura came from. But now that she concentrated on the person so close to her, she was sure she felt a demonic aura on the other side of the screen.

Before she could decide whether or not to answer a muffled voice reached her.

"Miko, are you awake?" asked a feminine voice.

Deciding there was no point to keep silent, Kagome only answered in the affirmative not knowing what else to say.

"I'm coming in," that same muffled voice said to her before her screen door was opened to reveal a pretty demon with light brown hair wearing a plan blue kimono with a light purple obi. By her dress Kagome guessed she was a servant. She was proven correct when the demon bowed deeply to her.

"Are you unwell, miko?" the demoness asked her in a timid voice her eyes firmly on the ground so Kagome was uncertain of their color. "I was commissioned to stay outside your room by my lord until you awoke. I could hear your heart beat accelerate a few minutes ago, but I was unsure if you had awaken and did not wish to disturb you if you had not."

Kagome noticed the demoness seemed timid almost fearful of her. But that was ridiculous, right? But then perhaps her being a miko had something to do with it? There were times over the last two years, especially as her powers grew, demons had looked at her with fearful eyes and stayed clear away from her even though she had made no move to harm them.

Trying to put the other at ease Kagome spoke in a calm low voice, "Don't worry it was just a bad dream. I'm fine."

Then her stomach rumbled again reminding her of her need to eat. Also, in her seated position Kagome couldn't help but notice she was in dire need of a bathroom. She was sure her bladder would explode if she didn't relieve herself soon.

"You wish for nourishment, miko?" asked the demoness again in that same timed voice her eyes still rooted to the floor in front of her.

Kagome was disconcerted with her submissive attitude. She preferred to talk to someone with a little more eye contact and as equals. It's not like she was any better than the next person or demon as it were.

"Yes, but first.." and here she blushed. "I really need to go to the bathroom."

Then hazel eyes met hers for a brief moment before the servant lowered her gaze once more. She said apologetically, "I do not know of what you speak, miko."

Getting tired of being called miko all the time, Kagome corrected her gently, "You may call me Kagome. Please, I insist." She tried to smile encouragingly at the timid woman, but her eyes never met Kagome's again; though, Kagome was sure she had shocked the demon by her changed posture which had seemed to freeze.

"I couldn't do that," she whispered.

Deciding not to argue since she still had a problem with her bladder, Kagome tried again, "Um, do you know where I could relieve myself?" She was blushing again she was sure.

"Yes, of course, miko," the servant replied who then pointed to a closed door on Kagome's left on the far wall. "Through there is the bathing room and behind a screen inside farther back is a privy."

Smiling in relief Kagome practically leaped off the bed ending up groaning for her over enthusiasm as her sore body protested the movement.

"Do you need assistance getting there, miko?" asked the demoness as she took a step in Kagome's direction; though, her voice was laced with reluctance.

Waving her off Kagome made an extreme effort to stand up straight and walk calmly if briskly to the door aforementioned. "No, no. I'll be fine."

Escaping through the door Kagome was impressed by the tile floor and deep pool obviously meant as a bath. She went by shelves of soap and towels to the screen on the far side and rounded the end to come up short. Their before her was some sort of chair rimmed with a red padded cushion and a hole in the center of the seat. Below it was a chamber pot.

Kagome sighed wishing silently for the modern convenience of indoor plumbing. Her bladder, however, would not allow her to hesitate for long. Taking care of business Kagome wondered where she could wash her hands when she noticed a water bucket not far from the privy. The water was cold as she dipped her hands in. She quickly finished and used a small towel to dry her hands with before making her way back to her room.

She found that the servant had waited for her without moving from her spot near the door.

"What is your name?" asked Kagome curious.

"I am Haru, miko."

"That's a pretty name. It's nice to meet you, Haru," Kagome said with sincerity.

Kagome noticed Haru's cheeks turn pink, and Kagome smiled softly at her.

"You must be hungry, miko. Allow me to get you some nourishment," Haru mumured. She was moving toward the door before Kagome could voice a reply.

"Wait!" Kagome said reaching out a hand to Haru's back in a halting gesture pulling on the wounds situated on her back. Kagome stifled a groan.

Haru stopped in her tracks and turned to face Kagome her eyes glued to the floor. "Yes, miko?"

"Um, could you tell me what time it is, and where I might find Sesshomaru? I need to talk to him."

"It is late in the afternoon, miko. Also, Sesshomaru-sama said to report to him when you have awakened. I will do so while I have your meal brought to you." Then Haru left gently sliding the screen closed behind her.

Kagome was left to wait for her return, so she went back to bed to sit and lean on a mound of pillows she made ignoring the twinge of pain from her back from the slight pressure.

Haru was gone long enough for Kagome to think way too much about her current circumstances. She thought about Sesshomaru, and when he planned on letting her leave. She was sure he had more pressing issues with his new mate then to spend much time with his brother's miko. She thought of Sai and her connection with Naraku and of Inuyasha and her friends. They must be terribly worried about her. She wondered if they were alright.

Her dream, also, intruded on her thoughts which made her even more depressed. She just wanted to go home where she could rest and not think about the feudal era and just spend time with her family and friends in the future.

Finally there was the sound of footsteps coming towards her then a light knock on her door followed by Haru's voice. "I have brought your meal, miko."

"Come in," Kagome said eagerly.

Haru entered with tray in hand baring a steaming bowl, a smaller bowl full of rice, and a cup. The smell reached Kagome, and her stomach growled in anticipation. Saliva poured in her mouth in great amounts as Haru set the tray on her lap and quickly retreated to the foot of the bed.

"Sesshomaru-sama will arrive soon when you have finished. He said for you to eat and regain your strength, first," Haru told Kagome who was busy picking up her chop sticks to plop warm dumplings into her waiting mouth.

Kagome moaned in bliss at the delicious taste. Chicken and dumplings! The dumplings were so light and fluffy while the meat was cooked tender. Haru was silent as she ate probably waiting for her to finish. She made short work of her meal even going so far as to drain the broth.

When she was done Kagome sighed in contentment her stomach finally full. Instantly Haru came to fetch her tray, saying, "I shall return this and inform Sesshomaru-sama you are finished."

Then she was gone leaving Kagome once again to herself. She was a little nervous to be meeting Sesshomaru again. She remembered how close he had been; their bodies touching as they floated in the night sky and she blushed.

Time seemed to slow as Kagome fantasized about his glorious silver hair and beautiful yet still masculine features.

She was brought out of her remembrance with a guilty flush when she felt an unmistakable aura approach her. She clutched the blanket on her lap in a tight grip as she waited.


	9. Complications

Complications

The sun was just making its appearance in the pre-dawn sky chasing away the darkness of night making ready for a new day. Such a natural occurrence has been depicted in art and literature for thousands of years for its beauty and tranquil scene. Many creatures of the forest rose to meet the dawn along with ningens and youkai who woke at such early hours for various reasons.

One such inuyoukai arose from his rich white and light purple silk sheets covering his big, soft bed to once again adorn his regain clothing, armor, and swords as he had pressing business to attend to before his new guest woke for the day. He had servants aplenty to help him with such menial tasks of dressing and applying his armor to his muscular frame, but he was not one to allow another such close proximity to his person for such a mundane task he could easily and willingly perform for himself.

However, he was not against allowing a servant maid to enter his private chambers to clean and make his previously slept in bed. He sometimes forgot the comforts his abode allowed him as he had been traveling more excessively in the last two years in an effort to gain knowledge of Naraku's whereabouts and exterminate the abomination.

He was aware he had a vast army under his control to hunt down and kill the vile half breed, but Sesshomaru thought the gesture unwarranted. Though it was taking much longer than anticipated to eradicate his enemy, Sesshomaru was not about to become a laughing stock of the demonic community to enforce his army to go after one half breed.

In any case, Sesshomaru refused to believe anyone, let alone a hanyou, could better him in a fight. He was the strongest youkai alive. Even Naraku's trickery and underhanded deeds were no match for his superior intellect and strength. It was only a matter of time before his enemy was destroyed by his own hand.

Sesshomaru was fully aware that Naraku had other enemies willing to fight him to the death such as his own hanyou half brother, Inuyasha, along with his rag tag group, and the wolf tribe and its prince, Koga. Sesshomaru scoffed at the thought of any of them taking the kill that rightfully belonged to him. Naraku had tried to use him in one of his pathetic schemes against Inuyasha. To be used, especially in an effort to kill his half brother through him, ranked.

Sesshomaru was not fond of Inuyasha for one reason. His father had chosen to protect his ningen lover and their infant instead of living to allow Sesshomaru to one day battle his powerful father to see once and for all who was the stronger. Sesshomaru had always felt a deep anger at Inuyasha blaming him for their father's untimely death.

World conquest had always been his greatest ambition. To prove he was the strongest, for only power made any difference in this world. Others feared and respected those who wielded such strength, and he would see that he be unmatched.

Walking through the halls of his castle ignoring the staff who bowed respectfully to him, still deep in thought, his mind brought forth the predicament he was currently in.

His half-brother's miko.

Kagome.

Sesshomaru, being a powerful inuyoukai, needed a strong mate who would be able to stand firmly by his side and protect their future pups if they were attacked while he was away. His idea of the perfect mate did not have his half-brother's miko in the equation no matter how powerful she may be or how attractive he may find her for all her ningen faults.

He recently encountered a much more powerful miko in his half brother's wench then he had previously seen her demonstrate. However, she was ningen. Though, her spiritual powers rivaled that of any other miko, her human body could not possibly stand beside his much more powerful form. She would heal at such a slow rate, also, leaving a scar instead of complete healing, and she would age in a blink of an eye to his species dying within a few decades. How she could possibly be meant to be his was baffling to him, yet she was the last competitor alive in his barrier which left them both in a complicated position.

What measures were he to take in finding just the right mate if his last method had failed so completely? Surely a ningen, miko or otherwise, could be defeated by one of the more powerful demoness' who had been present? Not that he would have allowed the miko to die, but it seems as if none of the demoness' had been able to best her. This intrigued him. How could one gain so much power is such a short amount of time?

He was outside his estate now walking calmly towards the massive front gates. His was not worried his walls would be breached as he had erected a barrier around the perimeter of the outer walls. His guards that walked the high walls saw him coming and signaled for the portal to be opened for him. He didn't give them a single glance as he walked beyond his gates and the barrier protecting his estate and all who reside before he picked up speed racing through the open fields.

He needed answers concerning the miko, and what he must do to find the one to become his mate. There was only one he could trust to council him truthfully with no hidden agendas. This demon he raced to meet was almost as old as time, who has given him sound if sometimes cryptic advice in the past, who also assisted his esteemed father imparting wisdom and knowledge.

Luckily Sesshomaru didn't have to travel far since the one he searched for lived in a nearby forest deep in its center. He wanted to make sure he returned to his castle in time when the miko decided to wake for the day. He was certain due to her exhaustion and wounds that she may be abed for some hours yet.

His senses were alive as he scanned the forest for enemies as he continued towards his destination. No one came out to challenge his passage, in fact the forest creatures and lower level demons crept away from him obviously sensing him as a predator.

Finally he was close enough to slow his pace and walk regally forward until he came across a huge tree that has surely seen many centuries. As he walked within feet of the massive trunk, a face formed in its bark to stare calmly at him.

"Bokusenou," Sesshomaru called to the ancient demonic tree.

"So you have returned, young pup. How like your father you are," greeted Bokusenou.

Ignoring the way he was referred to as and talk of his father, Sesshomaru got down to business.

"This Sesshomaru is in need of your knowledge and wisdom."

"What is it you would ask of me?" Bokusenou asked unconcerned with the inu's directness.

"I'm sure you are aware that this Sesshomaru is searching for a mate?"

"Yes, my roots are deep. Through the roots of other trees they convey to me of your competition and that an unexpected female has come out the victor."

Sesshomaru was aware of Bokusenou uncanny ability to read the land around him even leagues away from where he stood. That's what made him such a valuable informant. Even the small animals of the forests conveyed knowledge to him only he could interpret.

"This Sesshomaru needs to know how it was possible my brother's miko gained entry through my barrier without my knowledge."

Bokusenou was quiet a moment. "The miko is not what you would expect."

Sesshomaru did not need the obvious stated to him, but he remained quiet allowing Bokusenou to gather his thoughts and speak.

"This is a long tale. I shall try not to bore you in the telling," Bokusenou chuckled a little at his attempt at humor ignoring the way Sesshomaru did not laugh but stared intently at him.

"The miko, Kagome Higurashi, is not from this time. In fact she will not be born until almost another 500 years," Bokusenou began only to be interrupted.

"How is that possible?" demanded the demon lord.

"Patience, young pup. I will tell you what you wish to know and more," admonished the ancient tree demon. "There is an ancient well, named the Bone Eater's Well, not far from the Goshinboku your brother was pinned to for half a century, where the miko is able to leap through time beginning two years ago. She was almost instantly attack upon her arrival by a centipede demon who sensed the Shikon Jewel inside her, who then proceeded to rip the Jewel from her body."

Bokusenou fell silent allowing this first bit of knowledge to sink in.

Sesshomaru had been aware of course that the miko was the new guardian of the Jewel and could sense the shattered shards presence, if any were near. She was also able to purify any taint that may reside in the Jewel. However, he had not known she had been a vessel of the powerful artifact. How that had come about was another mystery for Sesshomaru to solve.

Continuing, Bokusenou said, "As you are undoubtedly aware, inside the Shikon no Tama resides the souls of the great miko, Midoriko, and the demons she locked away. I assume you had created your barrier in allowing only a demoness to pass through unharmed?"

With a nod from the inu lord, Bokusenou continued, "I can only assume the demonic energy that resides in the Shikon has spilled some of its essence into the miko confusing your barrier into letting her pass."

The miko had demonic energy? If what the ancient tree said was possible then how could he not sense the demonic energy no matter how minuscule? Even so, how was it possible for any kind of youkai able to thrive in such a powerful miko without it becoming purified instantly? Which lead to another disquieting thought.

"Then what does that make the miko?"

"Ah, that I am uncertain," answered Bokusenou, "however, this might assist you in your other concern. Deciding who shall become your mate. You're youkia, being so pure and powerful, might be able to somewhat convert the miko's body to a more demonic nature or at least tying her energy, her life, to yours making her human body less susceptible to prolonged healing and slow down her normal aging process. The possibilities are many."

"You say I might be able to tie the miko to this Sesshomaru using his youki? How is this Sesshomaru go about this, and more importantly if it was successful would she be able to bare full blooded inu pups? Surely not," the inu lord scoffed. A ningen could never be able to bare anything but weak hanyous.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it is obvious the girl may already have demonic energy coexisting with her pure spirit. Is it not also possible if given enough of your youki she could bare a full blooded pup?" Bokusenou asked reasonably.

Sesshomaru paused to think the possibility over. If the miko was truly able to give him the pups he desired, then perhaps it would not be so bad to have a ningen as a mate. She had already proved herself capable of defending herself against powerful adversaries. With his youki even her frail body could be enhanced. He, also, wondered if offspring from their union could make his pups less vulnerable to spiritual energy in their young state.

But then her ningen tendencies came to mind. She would have no idea that her winning his challenge meant that they were already betrothed. She couldn't possibly understand the full nature of an inuyoukai, and what it meant to be his mate.

He had no idea how he was suppose to obtain her consent to his claim if she were to deny him, and he was reasonably sure she would. He frowned. She was in love with his half-brother. That could pose a problem towards his suit. Her loyalty was boundless once given.

"What is the custom for humans when they wish to mate?" demanded Sesshomaru.

"Normally the ningen of nobility would give his daughter to the highest paying suitor and one of rank, but of the lower class men have been known to woe the women they were interested in," answered Bokusenou. "It would be my guess, Sesshomaru-sama, that the miko would wish to be wooed."

Sesshomaru's expression did not change, but he was displeased at this news. If he went about the business of courting the miko, she still had every right to deny him in the end. He refused to be denied. His mind was made up. The miko was unique, and he had every intention of having her for himself. He knew instinctively that demanding her cooperation would be unsuccessful with her past history of defiance. She was no demoness to force his dominance over where the female would then submit to his wishes.

If the miko wanted to be courted then he shall endeavor to fulfill her wish. Sesshomaru was aware of his appearance, and how the other sex responded to him, and he could be persuasive when he wanted to be. He was sure by her scent that the miko was innocent of all sexual acts, which pleased him greatly, and if he played on her untried body he could over ride her senses with pleasure giving him a much needed advantage.

If he could make her care for him and turn her affections away from Inuyasha and towards himself, he was certain she would not deny him his claim. Humans were an over emotional lot, but that could be used to his favor in this case.

"You are very silent, Sesshomaru-sama," commented Bokusenou.

Blinking, coming out of his contemplations and plans for the miko, Sesshomaru focused again on Bokusenou. "Thank you. Your services are much appreciated." With those parting words Sesshomaru turned away from the ancient tree walking away.

"Goodbye, young pup, and good luck with the miko," Bokusenou called after his retreating back.

Sesshomaru was once again racing through the forest retracing his steps. His thoughts went again to the miko. He was not averse to mating a ningen as much as he previously thought he might. Combining his youki with her spiritual light and the benefits aside, Sesshomaru never thought he would ever have sexual relations with a ningen let alone mate one.

He recalled that she was pretty for a ningen if no beauty as a demoness could be. Her body was lush and curvy in all the right places he knew as her strange garb was very revealing. When he first saw her, he had thought she was some whore his brother carted around for amusement until he found out she was a miko and soon after noted her scent to be pure. How she could still be innocent when wearing such cloths baffled him.

When she became his mate, he would not allow her to wear such clothing again. It was unseemly in a lady. Remembering how she felt against him last night when they were amongst the clouds, his body heated at the memory. Yes, he believed the physical aspect of their relationship would be no hardship at all. He smirked at the possibilities.

When he finally returned to his domain, he went instantly to his study calling a servant to his side asking her if the miko had yet risen. She told him the miko had not, so he requested to be informed immediately when the ninegn arose. Until then he had to write letters to the Eastern, Southern, and Northern lord to inform them that he had to postpone his mating ceremony; though, he did not give them a reason. He instructed his steward to write to the other minor lords and their ladies. Protocol dictate he write the higher ranking lords himself while another could pen the letters to the minor lords which he would then put his seal of an inu closing the missives.

This change of plans had him and his staff working to postpone his mating ceremony which only aggravated him at the delays. Even though he had Naraku to hunt down, the higher ranking lords have been badgering him about taking a mate for months now. He was of the age where he should be considering starting a family, and the other lords had high hopes of making an alliance with his house by offering up their many daughters.

Not wanting to be forced into any arranged marriage Sesshomaru instead informed them of his plans to creating a contest for any female demon willing to fight to become his mate. He was less concerned about his mate having rank or coin then about her power. He would not have a weak mate. He did not need political influence as the other lords seemed to think was necessary except his closest alley, the Eastern Lord, the bird demon who reigned over the East had similar views as himself, and who was as yet unmated as Sesshomaru was. Unless he could convince the miko otherwise.

Time seemed to slip by as he sat at his desk going over paperwork which seemed endless most days when finally, a few hours later, a maid knocked on his door telling him the miko was now awake and having first meal. Sesshomaru informed his servant to tell the miko he would see her after she had finished eating before dismissing his maid.

Sesshomaru oddly felt anticipation race through his blood at the thought of convincing the miko of her rightful place by his side. It would be a challenge certainly, which made him feel the predator inside him come to the fore when hunting his prey. An inu demon always loved a good hunt. He smirked as he waited.

He didn't have to wait long. As he walked his white walls towards the miko's rooms he wondered if she had enough to eat since he hadn't had to wait long for her to eat her meal. He frowned. If she was accustomed to frugal eating then he would have to intervene. Such eating habits would not be permissible especially once she is carrying his pups.

He almost paused in his step as the thought of the miko, a ningen, heavy with his child. Instead of feeling revulsion as he thought he would instead he was filled with pleasure at the thought. She would be even more beautiful and desirable to him with his son growing inside her womb.

A deeply buried attraction for his half brother's miko seemed to be flooding his mind of late first, when she had gotten through his barrier as he searched for a mate, and second, when Bokusenou said she was not a normal ningen. The hidden attraction he had never once known he harbored as he had buried his feelings so completely it had been beyond his notice until now. He was almost upon her door when his next thought stumbled upon his mind.

What if she was unable to bond with his youki and in the process making her unacceptable as his mate? It was a grim thought indeed as he opened the screen door without knocking or being invited in. His eyes landed unerringly on the miko sitting up in bed lying back against a mound of pillows, and his mind was made up. Before this conversation was over between them, he would have his answers.

Kagome sat clutching the covers in her fists feeling very nervous with Sesshomaru in her room, well the room given to her for her use, looking as stone faced as ever. She had many questions, and a lot to say to him, but she seemed to be having trouble voicing them at the moment.

"Miko," Sesshomaru greeted her.

Her eyes flew back to his to which was probably his intent she realized.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her for a second or to longer before continuing. She could not interpret his look.

"We have much to discuss."

She wanted to role her eyes at his obvious statement, but refrained because she was sure Sesshomaru would take offense and do something she wouldn't like. She believed silence in this case was the better part of valor. But then her eyes widened as he came towards her, his silk white cloths flowing around him, his silver hair gleaming. Her mouth seemed oddly dry. Had she angered him by her silence?

He stopped on the left side of her bed where she was closest to the edge and looked down at her from his great height. She was sure to get a creak in her neck if forced to look up at him from this close for any length of time.

He was looking down at the girl, and he was at a momentary loss on how to go about this encounter. He knew he should not dictate to her she about becoming his mate but get her to accept him on her own. He knew he would fail otherwise. She was not a demoness to do otherwise unfortunately. However, he knew she would want to leave immediately to go back to his brother and that was unacceptable. He needed her close to him if he was to win her affections. Not that he could ever love her. It was a useless ningen emotion. He was sure he would grow fond of her but nothing more. Only the weak let emotion cloud ones judgment.

He was silent so long Kagome decided to take the initiative and speak first.

"Um, Sesshomaru? I need to get back to my friends, so if there's anything you need to discuss with me..." she trailed off looking up at him expectantly.

Already she wanted to leave him? She had just awakened, and she is injured. Probably too injured to do much traveling. An idea sparked.

"This Sesshomaru is aware of your physical state, miko, and has a proposition for you."

Kagome was curious. What would Inuyasha's brother want with her? She nodded her head for him to go ahead and continue.

"Naraku is obviously up to something with his new incarnation. As you have stated to me, this demoness, Sai, was not born of his flesh but fused with it. She may have targeted you, miko. This Sesshomaru offers his aid."

Kagome was dumb struck. Sesshomaru was offering to help her? But then thinking more on his words she was slightly confused at his meaning. Did he mean he wanted to protect her? From who? Sai? Naraku?

"What kind of aid were you referring to?" she asked needing to understand his meaning.

"This Sesshomaru will offer you his protection," he stated matter of factually.

Kagome could only stare with wide eyes. Never before had he made such an offer. Yes, he had saved her upon occasion. He had just been around at those times. Its' not like he had gone out of his way to find her and check up on her.

She looked at him speculatively. If he would begin traveling with them she was sure Inuyasha would object loudly. She was sure if she took Sesshomaru's side Inuyasha would fight with her until she ended it by 'sitting' him. He would probably try and fight Sesshomaru too but with his sword. She was conflicted. On one hand it would be an asset to accept the demon lord's aid, but then again Inuyasha was already insufferable as it was.

Interrupting her moment of deep contemplation correctly, Sesshomaru said, "Our combined strength would be an asset, miko. Do not decline my offer because of the half breed."

Of course he would know why she hesitated. Kagome knew he was right though.

"Then I accept, Sesshomaru. Thank you." Then she added placing a hand at the back of her neck, "Um, Sesshomaru? I'm getting a creak in my neck with you so close."

Sesshomaru was glad she had accepted his place in her pack. He was one step closer to his main objection. Perhaps now was a good time to take it another step further, so he sat gracefully on the bed facing her. He could see his movements had surprised her, but he didn't let her nervousness deter him.

"You are injured, miko. You should stay here until you are healed. Traveling would be too much of a strain," he said.

"But I need to get back to Inuyasha," she said with some apprehension. Just thinking about him put a pang in her chest.

"He will be sent for. You must heal before Naraku strikes again."

Kagome was again surprised. It seemed to be happening quite frequently lately. Sesshomaru was willing to let Inuyasha come to his home? She was sure her friend had never stepped foot here at his father's home now belonging to his brother.

She was brought back to the situation at hand when Sesshomaru moved again. He leaned towards her making her instinctively retreat and back up against the head bored. Their bodies where scant inches apart, his face so close to hers. Too close. She blushed. When he talked she felt his warm breath at her temple.

"You are in pain, miko," he seemed to whisper to her. "Allow this Sesshomaru to help heal you."

She wasn't sure what he meant by that. Did he have some sort of pain medicine? She was reminded again of her need to get stitches.

"I-if you could take me back to Keade's village, I can get the treatment I need," Kagome tried not to stammer.

"You can be cared for here," Sesshomaru said still in that soft voice that did strange things to her lower body which she tried to ignore.

"Um, well, I need something you can't provide," she tried to explain without giving away her origins. He would think her a lunatic if she said she wasn't from this time. But then he surprised her again.

"This Sesshomaru knows about the well. You will not need to go there." Sesshomaru would rather she not go somewhere he could not possibly follow.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome, deciding it wasn't really important how he knew her origins, was worried he might offer one of his healers to stitch her up. She tried to not think about the pain such actions would cause. She would have to decline, she decided.

Thankfully Sesshomaru leaned back giving her breathing space but did not get off her bed.

Sesshomaru decided to reveal some information to her just enough to manipulate the outcome.

"Are you not curious how you were able to get through this Sesshomaru's barrier?"

"I figured you just, you know, opened the door?" she laughed nervously.

"You have demonic energy inside you, essence leaked from the Jewel which was housed inside you."

"H-how did you know about the Jewel? And, um, Sesshomaru? I think I'd know if I had youki inside me. I mean wouldn't I feel it or something? Wouldn't others also be able to notice it?" She tried not to insinuate how he couldn't have known until know about this phenomenon. And how did he come upon this knowledge in the first place?

"This Sesshomaru knows many things," he told her cryptically. "A reliable source told of the possibility. If that is so my barrier recognized it and allowed you entrance."

"That's so weird," she said talking to no one in general.

"Using this Sesshomaru's youki, other possibilities may occur."

"Like what?" she looked at him curiously finally relaxing as she became accustomed to his closeness.

"Your injuries could heal faster," he said nodding towards her bandaged shoulder. He could see her bandages peaking out of her white sleeping yukata. He decided he would leave out the part about her being able to bare his pups. "Your life may also be extended." He also decided to not mention her life would be tied to his as long as he was able to feed her his aura.

Kagome's ears perked up at the healing bit. Perhaps she didn't have to suffer through the ordeal of stitches! Also, she figured the faster she healed the better. She had too much to do than to sit around in bed waiting for her injuries to heal which could take months. And if her life could be extended maybe she and Inuyasha...but she dispelled the thought not wanting to go down that possibly painful if hopeful path.

Focusing on him again, she asks, "How would we go about this?"

Sesshomaru felt like smirking in triumph at the ease it was to try and bond with the miko, but refrained. If what Bokusenou said was true than his claim would already be set for all demons to sense. Although, the half breed may not be strong enough to sense the change in her. That, too, may be to his advantage.

He leaned towards her again stopping an inch from her face. "Don't move."

She froze more than obeyed his order. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Her face again suffused with heat. She didn't know what he was up too, and her mind unable to articulate a coherent thought.

A rumble in his chest reached her ears at her obedience. His nose then touched her cheek lightly before moving across her chin, his lips moved down her neck in shocking intimacy. She gasped at the pleasure the action promoted and in shock. She tried to move to the side away from his touch but his left hand grasped the back of her head keeping her in place as his tongue traveled back up her neck.

She was breathing heavily. Her mind blank as unfamiliar sensations raced across her senses. Her eyes were closed when she felt a rise in his youki.

Then he kissed her.

Her eyes popped open to see his closed. She felt his lips move slowly across hers making them sensitive that she shivered. His tongue was slick and warm when it made contact with her bottom lip. This was madness! She had to stop this. But before she could put action to thought, he nipped her bottom lip. It stung yet not in a bad way, and she gasped into his mouth feeling molten lava move down her center to pool at her groin. Her eyes closed unconsciously.

He took full advantage of her open mouth to thrust his tongue powerfully in hers tasting her allowing himself the pleasure until he forced himself to focus his youki and force it into her mouth in the only opening he was permitted inside. He was hoping he would be able transfer enough of his youki through their mouths knowing only a true joining through mating could he truly make a complete transfer with her.

She had grabbed onto his shoulders when he had first attempted to force his youki inside her. It burned and was overwhelming. Her spiritual powers tried to rise to her aid, but she beat them back trusting Sesshomaru not to hurt her. He was trying to help her, right?

Sesshomaru was searching for a glimmer of the youki Bokusenou thought might reside in her. He willed it to be there after a few minutes of not finding it. He pressed his lips harder against hers refusing the knowledge that was creeping up inside him. His mind had already revealed to him his secret yearnings. He refused to let the miko be taken from him now! It had to be there. He forced more youki into her mouth and felt her struggle against the onslaught, but he refused to relent.

There!

It was there deep inside her barely discernible even to his keen senses. He feed his youki to that central place strengthening it, bonding them. He felt triumphant. She was his. No one else would touch her.

Kagome felt something inside her swell. She knew he had found what he was searching for then. She was finally able to breathe easier as she felt his youki slowly ebb back inside himself. She expected him to pull back and stop kissing her, but he didn't at least not right away. His tongue stroked inside her mouth briefly before he removed his lips from hers making her ache for more.

She blushed. More? Of course she didn't want him to continue kissing her. She refused to look at him. He only kissed her to see if she had had some youki trapped inside her. Which she did. She thought about what just happened internally. She didn't feel any different. Did it not work?

"Miko."

She blushed. His voice brought back the vivid memory of the kiss. Even if it meant nothing to him, it was climactic for her. She had never reacted so strongly to a kiss before other than Inuyasha's, but this time it felt more intense somehow. Kissing Sesshomaru. She was mortified by her thoughts. What if he found out where her thoughts strayed? What if Inuyasha found out?!

Again he called to her making her look hurriedly at him then away again not wanting him to guess her thoughts. She was sure he wouldn't appreciate her, a ningen, misunderstanding his motives.

She felt his finger turn and lift her head towards him. She closed her eyes, denying him. She wasn't thinking about the absurdity of her actions just that he didn't learn her traitorous thoughts. How could she yearn for another's kiss? How could she betray Inuyasha?

"Look at me, Kagome."

Her name? He said her name? Her eyes popped open to stare incredulously into golden orbs. They gazed at each other for a time before he lowered his hand and spoke again.

"You should have your wound checked periodically through the coming days for improvement. This Sesshomaru will instruct a servant to aid you."

Then he stood, gazed down at her for a moment before turning on his heel without another word leaving her alone in her room once more. She didn't see the smirk on his face as he left. He knew she responded to his kiss. Knew she enjoyed it.


	10. Tentative Friends

Tentative Friends

Kagome was still flushed when her maid, Haru reentered her room, eyes glued to the floor, carrying another wooden tray with rags, bandages and two jars.

Haru was afraid of the miko, as her reiki was deadly. She was also her lords guest he wished to be treated with all the respect and courtesy a lady would receive, which seemed a strange order coming from her lord. She was a ningen and a miko at that. An enemy to all youkai. So why would he allow one through his gates and situated in the royal halls?

Haru caught herself over thinking again. It was no concern of hers who her lord wished to house. She just hoped the miko would not turn violent towards her for all the miko's niceness so far. Haru was also careful not to upset the priestess as she was an honorable guest. She would bring shame upon her lord's house if such a horrendous thing occurred.

So she entered the miko's rooms once more as her lord commanded to see to her wounds. She was no healer, but all she had to do was apply the ointment she carried and rebandage the wound. She had not seen her wounds as another had first bandaged the miko upon her arrival, but she was far from squeamish at the sight of blood.

If she was not so afraid of the miko, Haru would be interested to know how a ningen healed. She was aware their healing was much slower than a youkai's and imperfect but had not seen such a thing first hand. But she was afraid as she was forced to get in close proximity to the miko and even lay her hands upon her. She was scared even a small touch might burn her.

The miko's voice brought her out of her musings making her aware she still stood near the door and flushed.

"Hello again, Haru."

Haru didn't dare raise her eyes. "Good afternoon, miko. My lord has commissioned me to rebandage your wounds." Then she started towards the left side of the bed and placed the wooden tray on the small table near by and hesitated before sitting at the very edge of the bed apologizing.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize," the miko said with a small smile Haru couldn't help but see out of the corner of her eye at such close proximity.

Kagome was a little embarrassed to undress in front of another even if Haru was a girl. The only person she felt comfortable with undressing in front of was Sango when they were taking a bath together. She missed Sango. What she wouldn't give to have some girl talk right about now.

Haru saw the miko having trouble shrugging of her yukata and, excusing herself, reached over to help her lower the garment to her waist. There were a few specks of blood showing through the bandages on her left shoulder. Haru guessed the gauze underneath was able to soak up the majority of it as she noticed the white yukata was in no way stained.

She had just reached to tie the bandages when a scent caught her nose. It was Sesshomaru-sama's. She decided to ignore the scent as her lord had just recently exited the room. She started to unwind the white linen having to lean towards the miko when she exchanged hands behind her back. She did her best not to touch the ningen as she was still fearful of being burned by her spiritual powers. Still she couldn't help but accidentally graze her skin at times flinching whenever it happened. She saw and felt the miko shift slightly.

"I can do that, Haru," came a soft reply.

Haru's gaze quickly rose to meet the miko's sad eyes. Had she accidentally hurt the miko further by touching her wound? She was prepared to apologize but the miko's words stopped her.

"I know you don't like to be near me."

It was the miko who turned away this time but not before Haru saw a sheen appear in the ningen's eyes. Her own widened in surprise. The miko was crying? But why? Because she, Haru, was afraid of her? Haru lowered her eyes in shame and guilt. She had been judging the miko quite harshly without just cause. Her biased reaction obviously hurt the ningen's feelings.

"I am sorry, miko. I have treated you unkindly. But allow me to help you. You are hurting," Haru said in a soft then pleading voice wanting to make amends.

Their eyes met tentatively at first then the miko smiled prompting Haru to return the gesture.

"It does hurt. Thank you, Haru," said the miko.

"It is no trouble, miko," replied Haru as she continued to unwind the miko's bandages. She had just finished removing them noting the coagulated blood on the gauze as she reached to remove that as well. It was not easy. It was stuck to the wound and the miko gasped in pain making Haru wince in sympathy.

It needed to be wetted down to be removed without tearing the wound wide open again. Haru opened the lid of one of the jars she had brought and dipped a rag in the cool water. Then she pressed the white rag against the miko's shoulder and waited a few minutes allowing the gauze to soak up as much water as possible before attempting to remove it once again.

It still stuck somewhat but it was easier and less painful for the miko though she hissed from pain anyway. Haru was sorry to cause the ningen further pain. There was still one more bandage wrapped around her chest to cover the wound on her back, but Haru's hands stilled on the ties as she got a good look at the miko's wounded shoulder.

There was a deep gash scabbed over by a thin layer of coagulated blood. Removing of her previous bandages had opened part of the wound around the edges making fresh blood well up and spill over to further coat the miko's pale white skin. It looked quite painful. There was little sign of it healing. Surely ningen's didn't heal this sluggishly? How could any of them still be living if such wounds took so long to heal?

Seeing more blood fall from her wound brought Haru back to herself. Her fingers quickly untied the last set of bandages figuring she would treat the miko's shoulder after disposing of her other bandages and viewing the wound on her back. She hoped it wasn't as bad or worse as what she saw of the miko's shoulder.

Quickly gazing at the miko, Haru was surprised at her silence only to see the ningen's teeth tightly clenched and eyes closed against the pain she must be experiencing. Guilt and pity assaulted the maid once more.

Haru had to wrap her arms around the ningen again to unwind the bindings when Sesshomaru-sama's scent reached her nose again. She frowned as she gazed at the miko as her breasts were slowly revealed to her. She wasn't really seeing the miko's nakedness but deep in thought.

It almost seemed as if his lordship's scent was coming off of the miko. But surely she was wrong? Leaning closer to sniff above the miko's skin her breath froze in her lungs after a moment of investigating. Belatedly, she realized she was too inquisitive for her own good as she realized Sesshomaru-sama's scent was indeed emanating from the miko. It wasn't the kind of scent one smelled on the surface of another from close contact but something much deeper.

Haru was frozen in shock when her mind made the connection. The scent signified Sesshomaru-sama's intentions, his claim. It was a sign of betrothal. All demons would be able to tell she belonged to another. But why would Sesshomaru-sama claim a ningen miko? Then another realization hit her. The miko's wounds...Sesshomaru-sama bringing her to his castle...

Everyone in the castle was aware of their lord's intentions of finding a mate by initiating a combative contest to all willing demoness'. They had expected their lord to come back with the victor. Instead he returned with an injured and bleeding miko. Could this miko somehow be her lords chosen mate? Again she was confused on how it was possible. She was ningen! A miko!

"Haru, what's wrong?" asked a worried miko.

Snapping out of her swirling thoughts, Haru busied her hands by removing the last of the soiled bandages.

"N-nothing, miko," stammered Haru.

The miko smiled yet again at her before saying, "I know I must reek! Inuyasha always hated the smell of my blood."

What Haru didn't know was that Kagome was embarrassed thinking the demoness was looking at her almost bare breasts and felt self conscious.

Haru was unaware of who this Inuyasha person was but tried to reassure the miko her scent was not bothering her. To change the subject she hurriedly told the miko to lean forward so she could remove the gauze on her back and inspect the wound.

It was none of her business what her lord did, she tried to tell herself.

Haru focused on the miko's back to try and dispel her chaotic thoughts. Leaning over the mikos' shoulder, her own clothed chest brushing against the miko's naked one, she inspected her back. The wounds looked like claw marks but at least they were shallow. They looked to be scabbed over, but like her shoulder, her back would need to be cleaned of the blood caking her white flesh.

Leaning back Haru noticed the miko's face was flushed, her eyes averted. Haru was worried she might be developing a fever in which case the demoness would need to call the healer to attend the miko before the fever worsened. Before jumping to conclusions, however, she would make certain herself.

Placing a palm over Kagome's forehead, she asked, "Are you unwell, miko? You are flushed." Her head was indeed warm, mused Haru.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Kagome waved of the other's concern. She had no intention of telling Haru she was embarrassed by her clothed chest brushing against her naked one. It brought memories of Sai, and the fox demon's strange attraction towards her. Not that she thought Haru was hitting on her...Kagome wished she could stop blushing.

Lowering her hand, gazing at the miko dubiously, Haru refrained from summoning the healer and went about rinsing a rag in the cool water before laying the rag against the miko's white skin cleaning away the dried blood, her other hand placed on Kagome's uninjured shoulder for balance. Cleaning around the wound was a slow task. She was afraid to scrub too hard and aggravate the wound.

Some of the blood went half way down her breast, and Haru set to washing it away unaware of Kagome's growing embarrassment. Haru was accustomed to seeing unclothed females as her duties included helping bath a lady when one came calling.

On Kagome's part she wished this part was over and done already. She was uneasy with having half her body nude in a strange place and being washed by another. Finally, Haru told her to lean forward so she could wash the blood from her back. Though, their breasts touched once more Kagome was immensely glad Haru's attentions had moved elsewhere.

"There, miko. I shall put ointment on your back first and wrap it before doing the same to your shoulder," Haru stated.

Nodding her ascent, Kagome saw Haru dip her fingers in the second jar, her fingers extracting some strange green paste before smoothing the cool substance on her back. It didn't hurt all that much, really, but she was sure her shoulder would have different ideas. Already Kagome was in a lot of pain wishing fervently for some vicodin. Over the counter pain medicine would so not be enough for this pain, though Kagome.

By instruction, Kagome lifted her arms allowing Haru to rebind her chest which both embarrassed her more as her breast lifted and shifted with her arms and caused added pain to shoot through her shoulder at her movements. She must have made some sort of noise, for Haru made soothing noises not unlike that of a dog rumbling in its chest. The sound reminded her of Sesshomaru.

Before she could dwell long on the inu lord, Haru was already lathering her shoulder with the strange ointment making her hiss audibly with pain. Kagome grimaced wishing again that the ordeal was already over. If what Sesshomaru said was true shouldn't she be healing faster? There doesn't seem to be much progress to her. But then it wasn't long ago they had tried to make the youkai inside her more prominent. Maybe it just needed more time to work itself out?

Finally Haru was done making Kagome sigh in relief and slump against her pillows.

"Here, miko. This medicine should help with the pain and induce sleep," Haru tells her kindly, offering a white packet filled with some sort of white powder. Kagome reached for it gratefully and washed it down with some water. The taste was far from pleasing, but she was willing to try just about anything to get some respite from her pain.

"Thank you, Haru," Kagome said.

Nodding her head, Haru said, "Sesshomaru-sama wishes for you to rest today, but that he will see you later this evening if you are up for the company."

Kagome was beginning to be accustomed to seeing Sesshomaru, so she wasn't totally surprised he wanted to see her again especially concerning recent circumstances. Truth be told she was anticipating their next encounter more than she should.

Kagome noticed Haru get up preparing to leave as she picked up the wooden tray along with everything she brought as well as the soiled bandages.

"Are you leaving already, Haru?" asked Kagome not wanting to be alone.

"I will be returning these," here Haru gestured with her head to the burden she carried, "but shall return if you have need of me, miko."

Feeling slightly embarrassed Kagome looked away as she asked, "Could you...stay? At least until I fall asleep?" She was feeling lonely after her ordeal yesterday missing the company of her friends.

Looking down at the miko uncomprehendingly, Haru wasn't sure why the miko had made such a request. Was she worried about being attacked? Without asking why, Haru silently set her burden back down and moved a few paces from the bed to kneel on the floor.

"I shall remain here until you are sleeping peacefully, miko."

Smiling in gratitude, Kagome settled down more comfortably in the bed already feeling the effects of the medicine, her eyes slightly droopy.

"Hey, Haru?" ventured Kagome wanting to hear the other's voice.

"Hai, Miko?

"How long have you known Sesshomaru?"

"Ever since I was a pup. I grew up in the servant's quarters to be brought up to work for the Lord of the West's household. My family has been in service here for generations," Haru said with obvious pride.

"And is he a good lord?" asks Kagome remembering how he at first wanted to kill Inuyasha out of jealousy.

"Oh, yes, miko. In that there is no doubt," reassured Haru.

Kagome was running out of things to talk about. Haru was so reserved and not very talkative compared to her best friend, Sango. She hoped her friends' would be quick coming to Sesshomaru's castle.

Soon Kagome drifted off without anything further conversation with Haru, the medicine pulling her back into blissful sleep. A pair of golden eyes was the last thing she thought about; though, she couldn't be sure whose she was thinking of as sleep claimed her.


	11. Once More

Once More

Kagome spent much of her time sleeping and resting as the day progressed into early evening when she finally came out of her grogginess. Haru was there to help her rise from her bed so that she may use the restroom even though Kagome noted it wasn't as painful this time to move around. Maybe whatever youki that was inside her, which Sesshomaru helped strengthen with his own, had something to do about it? She could only be grateful for the Western Lord's aid as she told Haru she'd like to attempt a bath. If she was to see Sesshomaru, she would rather be smelling clean and fresh so as not to offend his delicate nose with her blood and sweat.

"Allow me to assist you while you bathe, miko," Haru said as Kagome stood in the bathing chamber near the pool of warm water.

Kagome had thoughts of declining Haru's help, but she didn't feel well enough to do so on her own just yet. The less strain she put on her wounds the better. Sighing inwardly Kagome consented.

"Hai, thank you, Haru."

Kagome waited for Haru to gather towels, rags, a bar of soap, a bucket, and another white sleeping yukata which she then set neatly on the floor near them and the edge of the pool before moving to stand in front of Kagome where Haru then untied the miko's sash. Trying not to dwell on the uncomfortable situation she found herself in, Kagome stood still as Haru moved behind her to gently remove her yukata, fold it, and set it aside.

Naked, she was assisted down the submerged stone steps, her right hand in Haru's as the maid stayed near the edge of the pool while Kagome then submerged herself in the warm water which reached almost to the top of her breasts.

The temperature of the water was both painful and soothing to her back. She was only glad her shoulder wasn't submerged. They had agreed to change her bandages after her bath letting the water soak into her them to loosen them in case they stuck again like before. Afterwards, Haru promised to do a more thorough job of cleaning around her wounds.

"Put space between your back and the edge of the pool, miko, so that I may wet your hair," advised Haru.

Complying, Kagome then helpfully tipped her head as Haru poured water over her it using the bucket she had grabbed earlier. Water quickly soaked through her shoulder bandage but the pain was not nearly as fierce as she had feared it would be. Kagome even though it a bit soothing when Haru began to lather her hair with soap, massaging it into her scalp.

She wasn't aware she had sighed blissfully, but Haru was who then smiled softly which went unaware by the closed eyed miko.

'Perhaps having a bit of help isn't such a bad thing,' mused Kagome silently.

"Keep your eyes closed, miko," warned Haru who then began to rinse the ningen's long black tresses. Kagome couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that part of her bath was already over. She had relaxed a great deal after the maid's administrations, until her next words brought Kagome's eyes wide open.

"Lean forward so that I may scrub your back, miko," said Haru.

Kagome wondered how far Haru planned to go to help with her scrubbing as she did as instructed, her arms wrapping around her legs with her chin resting on her bent knees. She felt a clothed hand clean her unbound shoulder and lower back beneath the waterline. A tap on her right arm signaled for Kagome to raise that arm to be washed. The other was soon given the same treatment.

Haru then asked the miko to turn around and stretch out her leg to be washed when Kagome gently but firmly replied she didn't need anymore help and could finish on her own. Haru didn't argue but handed over the lathered rag which Kagome then made quick work with scrubbing the rest of her body.

Haru then helped her out of the pool, but Kagome again insisted she didn't need help when Haru tried to help her dry off; though, Kagome did allow Haru to dry her hair and didn't stop the servant from guiding her into her room to kneel by the vanity graced with a large mirror to have her hair brushed out. Haru had just sent the brush through her hair once when her door was slide open to admit Sesshomaru, whose eyes locked instantly on Kagome.

Kagome sat frozen as their eyes met through the mirror. She noted he was as angelic looking as ever. Not a silver hair out of place, his cloths immaculate, his stance tall and regal, with drop dead gorgeous looks. It seemed impossible someone could look so beautiful, yet masculine at the same time. Kagome's hands itched when she noted his elfin like ears peek through his silver locks. She had always wondered what they felt like, if they were as soft as she thought they must be. Her mind then supplied her with an erotic thought of nipping at the tip of said ears, making her shift uncomfortably on her knees, blushing, and lowering her gaze to her tightly clasped hands on her thighs.

Kagome hadn't seen Haru move as her mind had been preoccupied as her eyes had been, but she felt the demoness shift away from her. A quick glance in her direction told Kagome the maid had bowed to the floor to her lord and waited to be told to move.

"Leave us," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's eyes flew up to met his gaze once more through the mirror wondering if he referred to her, but when Haru rose to obey Kagome knew he had not given the order to her. As Haru left, Kagome began to stand to face the demon lord when his voice brought her up short.

"Remain seated, miko."

She saw him glide towards her after she obeyed and continued to watch him silently through the glass. Now that he was here, she was curiously tongue tied and nervous. Kagome could do nothing more than watch him approach as he came right up behind her, his gaze leaving her eyes to travel downward.

Not understanding where he was looking, Kagome's eyes followed his in the mirror. He seemed to be looking at her, but she couldn't fathom why. Her hair was noticeably tangled she knew, but her yukata seemed to be in order, so she was confused as she gazed back at him. He was still looking down at her and not meeting her eyes.

Again she looked down. This time she blushed when she looked more closely at her cloths. Her yukata was opened, her obi untied as Haru had planned on rebandaging her wounds after brushing out her hair. The bandages were hardly any protection for modesty as her nipples were round little pebbles from the cold and clearly noticeable, while her flat stomach could be plainly seen. She felt naked though she obviously wasn't. It was the heated look in his eyes that had another blush gracing her face.

'Surely he wasn't ogling her,' thought Kagome frantically. Such an action was completely out of character for the demon lord.

She moved to grasp the ends of her yukata closer together when movement behind her caught her attention. She saw that Sesshomaru had knelt down behind her and was now picking up her brush.

"W-what are you doing?" sputtered Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru shall assist you," Sesshomaru told her.

Their eyes met briefly before Sesshomaru's attention went to her tangled hair. His left hand smoothed over her hair before she saw and felt him use the brush to follow the same path his hand had gone. Unlike his hand, the brush did not go through smoothly, getting caught in tangles making her wince in pain.

"Uh, Sesshomaru? Because of all the tangles it might be easier if you started at the bottom and brushed them out," Kagome told him her eyes finally moving away from his shyly.

"Hnn," he responded, but she felt him follow her instructions as he brushed the tangles from her tresses.

He was a quick study as he then moved to the middle portion of her hair before finally starting at the top of her head to brush all the way to the end of her hair which reached her waist. Two years ago she had decided not to cut her hair as Inuyasha seemed to prefer it long. She knew her longer hair made her resemblance to Kikyo stronger, but the dead miko's hair was straight whereas her's was wavy.

Soon Kagome found that, like in the bath, having another brush her hair was soothing and relaxing. She knew by the lack of tangles the bristles on the brush came across meant that Sesshomaru didn't need to continue, but he didn't seem inclined to stop, and she didn't want him too. Kagome moaned in bliss forgetting for a moment who it was that wielded the brush as pleasant sensations coursed through her.

Sesshomaru was immensely pleased he was able to give the miko such pleasure; he didn't notice his features softening after hearing her voice her pleasure under his administrations. When he had come into the miko's room and witnessed his servant begin to brush her long black hair, he had felt a powerful need to groom his mate and initiate some physical contact with her as was his right.

After dismissing the maid he had noted her wet bandages. The way they clung to her skin. The indents of her nipples obvious. He realized they had not yet been changed for the evening as his eyes fell upon the medical supplies not far from the knelling miko. Then his gaze went back to her noticing a growing and familiar flush spread across her cheeks.

Now he was busy running the brush through her hair enjoying running his fingers through her black tresses even though it was still wet from her bath. The miko smelled clean and fresh. Looking at the mirror to see that her eyes had shut, he leaned in close to sniff the area that met between her neck and uninjured shoulder; the place he would put his mating mark. The thought of mating the miko, being buried deep inside her warm, wet body brought a shiver of delight down his spine.

Straightening back up quickly trying to clear his mind of his growing lust for the ningen in his grasp, he smoothed the brush through her hair a few more times before setting it aside.

Kagome's eyes opened with a dreamy, contented if slightly disappointed look. She smiled at Sesshomaru through the mirror, and said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I've always enjoyed my hair being brushed."

Nodding his head, their eyes once more meeting, he said, "This Sesshomaru will help change your bandages."

At this Kagome's eyes widened in shock, then her head shock negatively, vehemently before responding, "No, that's ok Sesshomaru. Haru can help me."

"This Sesshomaru needs to see your wounds first hand," he said, not backing down.

"B-but I'll be naked!" shrieked Kagome before she looked away from his probing stare uncomfortable once more.

Knowing it was too early for the miko to know the full extent of his attraction for her, he scoffed saying, "Do not fear, miko. This Sesshomaru will not attack you." It wasn't a lie. He wouldn't attack her.

Yet.

Kagome berated herself. 'Of course Sesshomaru wouldn't lust after her or even notice if she were to be completely nude before him. She was ningen. Besides, he was probably very familiar with the female form and thus unaffected by it. Especially a ningens. She tried not to glower or feel insulted. She should be happy he wasn't interested in her or her looks, right?

Yah, tell that to her ego.

Peeking at Sesshomaru, she blushed as she realized she had not answered him so caught up in her thoughts. "Hai," she whispered, still somewhat embarrassed by this whole situation. First, Haru, now Sesshomaru? Who else gets to see her nude, Naraku? She almost huffed in annoyance.

At least annoyance was better than embarrassment until she felt Sesshomaru lower her yukata from her shoulders pooling the garment around her elbows. Yep, she was blushing again. She couldn't help but feel a shiver run through her when the material of her sleeping cloths grazed her arms on its way down. She was over thinking the whole situation. She was sure Sesshomaru would give her his famous glare of death if he knew she thought the moment a bit intimate. He was merely trying to help her.

With that thought in mind, Kagome did her best to think of Sesshomaru as a doctor and herself his patient as he untied the knot on her shoulder bandage and began to unraveling the white linen. With her eyes closed the doctor/patient imagery seemed to help, and she was able to relax marginally.

Sesshomaru was pleased with the miko's compliance as he slowly unwrapped her bandages.

His arms were longer than Haru's, so he didn't have to brush up against her as the demoness did, but his hands grazed against her shoulder and the side of her chest anyway making Kagome shiver again. She was mortified by her reaction to Sesshomaru and prayed he was oblivious.

Revealing her shoulder wound Kagome couldn't help but gaze in the mirror gaping at what she saw. Then her head whipped around so fast her neck popped as she gazed down at a wound that looked about a week old. No longer did the wound ooze blood or have discolored skin surrounding it caused by bruising.

It still pained her if she moved wrong, but it hadn't even been a full day since Sesshomaru had infused his youki inside her to promote the rise in the bit of demonic essence left over inside her by the Shikon no Tama. She wondered how much progress was made to the wounds on her back.

Sesshomaru obviously had similar thoughts as his hands moved to untie and unwind the last of her bandages. As more and more of her cleavage was shown the hotter the flush on her face became. She desperately tried bring back the thoughts of doctor and patient, her eyes tightly closed as she willed her thoughts to cooperate.

His hands grazed the sides of her naked breasts at each of his movements making her skin heat up. Though seventeen years old, her body was untried, and she was unaccustomed to the new found feelings the demon lord brought out in her. Her mind also shed away from any thoughts boarding on the inappropriate because this was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. Her mind refused to make the connection between her body's reaction and the ice prince.

The air in her lungs whooshed out of her when she felt the last of her bandages covering her breasts fall away leaving her naked. She refused to open her eyes as she unconscientiously leaned forward a bit and wrapped her arms around her chest modestly. Of course Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, wouldn't even give her body a passing glance, Kagome knew, but couldn't control her natural need to shield herself.

Sesshomaru saw how the miko instantly sought to hide herself from his gaze, but he ignored her reaction to being unclothed in his presence. He would change that soon enough. Right now he was focused on her injuries. Her shoulder, while still severely damages, was not as bad as it had been. Her back however had made no progress.

When he had first brought her to his castle and before he had left her in his healer's capable hands, he had seen her injuries through her tattered and strange clothing when she had removed an unfamiliar green hoari. He felt if not worry then apprehensive about her injuries, for they were extensive for a weak bodied ningen. They died so easily, and he had not wanted her to die while he still had unanswered questions. However, if worst came to worst, he was sure Tenseiga would intervene at that point.

But just the thought of the miko's eyes glazed over in death, her spirit forever lost to the world, to him, had him feeling a strange tightening sensation in his chest. Which he, of course, ignored.

Now Sesshomaru sat gazing at the miko's hunched back in puzzlement. If her more serious injury was making progress then why hadn't the lesser injury? Then he noticed something that was lacking when he had left the miko earlier in the day. She no longer smelled of him. He frowned at this realization.

Yes, she smelled of him as he had just touched her, but it was no longer at a deeper level as that of an intended mate. In just a several hours his claim had disappeared as if it had never been. He could no longer sense his youki in the miko, nor gleam the elusive youki the Shikon had leaked inside her tiny ningen body.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. It had been long agonizing minutes since Sesshomaru had last moved or spoken since unwrapping the rest of her bandages. She was starting to get agitated and not a little worried. Was something wrong?

Kagome looked over her injured shoulder at Sesshomaru and hesitantly asked, "I-is everything alright, Sesshomaru?"

Lifting his gaze to meet the miko's, he calmly stated, "You are not healing properly."

Interrupting him, Kagome said, "Of course I am. I still maybe healing much slower than a youkai, but trust me on this. My shoulder looks better than it should right now."

Patiently Sesshomaru said, "This Sesshomaru is aware of your bodies advanced healing; however, the wounds on your back have not healed in the slightest."

Eyes widening, Kagome asks, "What does that mean?"

"Your scent lacks this Sesshomaru's. The youki inside you no longer has the added strength this Sesshomaru had previously given it."

Kagome frowned and turned to gaze thoughtfully at Sesshomaru through the mirror. "So what you're saying is, the bonding thing isn't long lasting or permanent?"

"Our youki still has a potential of permanently bonding," responded Sesshomaru firmly. "This Sesshomaru merely needs to feed you his youki every few hours until your youki can grow strong enough to hold the bond."

Kagome digested this information. If she wanted to heal superhuman, or youkai in this case, fast then Sesshomaru would need to basically recharge her youki until it become another part of herself like her reiki was. It seemed a reasonable explanation, until she remembered how Sesshomaru had bonded with her the last time.

Trying her best not to sound insulting because he was only trying to help her, Kagome said, "Do you, um, think there is, I don't know, a different way to bond...with me?" All the while she fumbled with the words, she had been sneaking a few glances in his direction beneath her lashes. It would be just her luck for Sesshomaru to decide she wasn't worth the effort for even hinting he was making sexual passes towards her.

If he was anyone else she might also think she would be hitting his ego since he would also think she hadn't enjoyed the kiss. But she was sure he thought her only as a means to Naraku's and the Shikon no Tama's end. That was the whole point of having his protection and help, she knew.

Those few stolen glazes didn't tell her much as Sesshomaru was as reserved and calm as ever. This sort of thing made it close to impossible to read him.

For Sesshomaru's part, his ego was definitely hit, for one. For another he knew telling the miko, the only other way to bond with her and more powerfully, was to mate would cause unnecessary complications right now. At this stage in their strange relationship, he was aware she would reject him and be wary of him from then onwards.

Sesshomaru was not happy to hear that the miko wanted nothing to do with him. That a single kiss was rejected. This did not help him in his suit at all or make him feel like a man in her eyes. What did she think of him, he wondered.

But then his massive arrogance came back to the fore. He was considered beautifully handsome, extremely powerful, and wealthy. He had so much to offer a female, he was sure once the miko realized this, she would beg him to mate her as many others before her.

His male pride once more intact, he answered simply, "No."

Then before Kagome could conjure up some sort of reply, Sesshomaru reached for the jar of ointment and began applying the green solution to her back. He was surprisingly gentle for such a powerful and admittedly scary demon. Kagome was surprised by his sufficiency when he place the gauze over the wound then began wrapping her back up once more. However, she was mortified when she had to raise her arms, unable to continue shielding her naked flesh.

She felt his fingers graze a nipple, which she promptly gasped at the contact before she clamped her teeth tightly shut, before clean white linen went over her now sensitive peak. The constant brush of his fingers on her plump breasts made them ache and warmth pool in her stomach down to her core. Before he had finished tying of the linen and started smoothing ointment on her shoulder, she noticed a curious wetness between her thighs.

He was now wrapping her shoulder again grazing his fingers against her maddeningly, when she realized the humiliating truth. She was sexually aroused! And by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother! She felt tears prick her eyes. How could she betray Inuyasha like this? By reacting to another man's touch? And worse, yet, his hated brother's touch. But she was unable to stop her bodies reaction even though her mind screamed in denial.

So caught up in her dismal thoughts, she had not yet realized Sesshomaru had finished until a steel band wrapped around her middle forcing her to plop on her butt in Sesshomaru's lap while a claw tipped hand gripped her chin tilting her head back to rest against his chest as their eyes met.

Mutely, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's face lowered to hers. Closing her eyes, she felt his lips on the corner of her eye where a tear waited to fall. Then his lips moved to whisper in her ear making her shiver, "Why do you weep?"

Sesshomaru had noticed her rise in desire as he purposefully brushed his hands across her breasts repeatedly to prove to himself that he could rise her to passion; that he had not imagined things hours ago when he had kissed her. But then he caught the scent of her sorrow and salt, her tears. He did not understand her swift change in mood; though, her body still smelled of arousal.

Now he meant only to comfort her as was his duty to his mate, for he was determined she was the one for him. He may not know why she now shed tears, but he would not ignore her distress. Such would be dishonorable. Also, if he was honest with himself, the scent and sight of her tears unsettled him as Rin's tended to do.

Surprisingly, she wasn't crying anymore. They were so close. All she could think about was him. How they touched. How he smelled. He wasn't wearing his armor, which she was thankful for, as his warmth seeped into hers, warming her in more ways than one.

"Um, what?" was her smart reply.

He smirked at her, uncaring that the miko was witness to his uncharacteristic show of emotion. He was pleased he could make her forget everything but him. Without further delay, not seeing the need to converse further, Sesshomaru tilted her head further back and laid his lips across her soft pink ones.

She didn't fight him, but instead melted into him, her right hand moving across her body to clasp a few strains of his silver hair that pooled over both their shoulders.

He stroked his tongue across her bottom lip silently asking for entrance needing to taste her sweet mouth. She opened with a small whimper of acceptance fueling his lust more. He thrust his tongue inside her moist cavern dominating her lips effortlessly. She felt so small and fragile in his arms. He had this insane urge to protect her from all threats and injury, not just the physical.

He wanted to touch her, to run his hands across her body, but he held a tight rein on his desire, not wishing to scare her, so he contented himself with stroking her jaw and neck. He felt her pulse jump erratically beneath his fingers and smelled her arousal become stronger.

Then he felt her kissing him back, her tongue coming out to stroke across his. He growled in approval at her actions. He held her tighter, kissing her harder as he prepared to bond once more with her.

Kagome's mind went blank when his lips touched her's. She was swamped in sensations she had no control over. She reached out for something to anchor herself, when her fingers encountered something soft, she held on tight. Her heart was pounding so hard it was like a roar in her ears. Then she felt Sesshomaru's hand stroke across her jaw down to her neck. His touch was feather light it tightened her lower abdomen strangely making her yearn for more.

She kissed him back wanting to taste more of him. He was addicting, something she couldn't get enough of. In her innocence she reacted to her body's new demands instinctively.

When she felt his youki rise, her sanity flooding back, as her eyes opened wide, her lips and tongue unresponsive to his as a familiar painful burning rush of his youki entered her mouth, pouring down her throat to merge deep inside her. She noticed how much more forceful this bonding was, how he kept them connected longer. She was having a difficult time forcing her reiki down, her spiritual powers instinctively coming forth to protect her from a demonic threat.

Sesshomaru had decided to force more of his youki inside the miko in an attempt to force her ningen body to conform to a youkai's. He would not allow her to slip from his fingers because her stubborn ningen heritage refused to submit to him. After a while he felt his lips start to burn. He had known the miko was struggling to suppress her spiritual powers, but it seemed she was losing the battle at suppressing them.

Giving the miko one last strong surge of his youki he broke contact with their mouths before allowing his demonic energy to subside and retract back inside himself. He was a powerful Daiyoukia impervious to most spiritual energy. The fact that this slip of a girl was able to cause him even slight discomfort from her reiki proved just how strong she really was. He was not angry that she had burned him. She had not meant to out of malice. In fact , he was immensely pleased with finding this treasure.

Kagome's eyes where tightly shut, her hands in fists, curled up to her chest, as she had turned on her side trying to curl up into a ball against the strong chest she leaned against, her body oddly on fire and not pleasantly as it had been at first when Sesshomaru had first started kissing her. This exchange had been much more painful than the last one, and she was still trying to adjust as she panted for much needed air.

It was long minutes before she became aware of a hand stroking her hair and back while hearing a deep purring sound and vibrations against her ear. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was surrounded by white splashed with red. It was Sesshomaru's kimono. She was still sitting on him, leaning against him. After her ordeal she couldn't feel much embarrassment at the moment at finding herself still wrapped in the demon lord's arms.

It felt oddly safe in Sesshomaru's arms. He was solid in a world that had recently become more bazaar. A nuzzling at her head brought her attention back to him.

"Are you well?" she heard Sesshomaru ask.

Nodding her head against his muscular chest, she mumbled, "Hai."

They sat thusly for an unknown matter of time to Kagome as she was suddenly very tired. Her body had been put through a lot of strain trying to accept Sesshomaru's youki, and she just wanted to sleep wrapped in his warm embrace.

She was vaguely aware of feeling light, as Sesshomaru lifted her off his lap and stood with her in his arms. She hadn't even felt him raise her yukata to once again cover her and tied her obi, but he had.

Sesshomaru moved to the side of the miko's bed, spread back her comforter, and placed her gently on her bed, covering her to her chin afterwards. He stood staring down at her for long minutes. Once again she smelled of him. He thought it strange, as he had the last time after their bonding, that though he could smell himself on her, he did not feel his youki he had sent inside her small body.

He was sure she had not purified it, as her shoulder wound clearly showed improvement no ningen could have accomplished in such a short amount of time, but he was still unsure on where his youki had gone.

Placing his hand one last time on her head, he left her before the urge to curl up beside her got the better of him.


	12. Death's Dealings

Death's Dealings

"Come on, we're wasting daylight. Let's go!" shouted an irate hanyou.

"We're moving, and it's barely dawn, Inuyasha! We want to find Kagome just as much as you do," Sango yelled back.

"Well, you're sure not acting like..."Inuyasha began to yell right back, itching for a fight even if it was just a verbal one to relieve some of the pent up stress and worry he carried, when he felt something bite his right ear. "Ow! Shippo, you little runt! Get back here!" He began chasing the little fox kit.

"You deserved it, you jerk!" taunted Shippo, who yelped barely missing Inuyasha's outstretched hands. Racing to Miroku, Shippo climbed up his robes to hide behind his shoulder demanding, "Save me."

Sighing, Miroku stepped toward the raging hanyou preparing to once again be the voice of reason. He had opened his mouth to do just that, when another more feminine voice spoke before he could.

"Such a pitiful sight, but what could one expect from a half-breed and kit?" asked Sai in a cool, detached voice as she came in view of the group from the trees behind them as Akahana.

Shippo sputtered angry at the implications directed towards him.

"What did you say?" demanded Inuyasha. He really didn't like this demoness, her cold demeanor reminding him too much of his brother.

"Surely your hearing is not that inferior, hanyou?" asked Sai. She knew if she did not play the haughty, overbearing demoness and instead offered to help them out of the goodness of her heart, this bunch would be suspicious of her true motives. They were not as gullible as her miko, she knew.

Inuyasha had taken a step towards Akahana baring his teeth in a wicked snarl, but before he could do anything else Akahana had turned away from him and sniffed the air.

"We must leave," Akahana told no one in particular before walking by Inuyasha and his companions and into the battle field once protected by Sesshomaru's barrier.

Inuyasha stared after her for a moment when he heard Sango call for Kirara, who transformed into her bigger cat form, allowing the ningens and Shippo to climb upon her back.

Grumbling about snotty demons, Inuyasha ran to catch up to Akahana.

When Sai noticed they had followed her, she picked up speed and raced off toward the place she had last seem her miko. She frowned when she noticed she was going too fast for the others and modified her speed to match theirs, but always stayed in front of the pack. No one questioned her leadership as they knew she was the only one with strong enough senses to find their friend.

Almost instantly the scent of death and decay filled their noses.

"It smells like old blood," complained Shippo as he buried his nose in Miroku's robes near his chest in an effort to hide from the smell.

Sango and Miroku could smell the decay of bodies if they were close to a corpse or if the wind hit their faces, but their ningen noses were not nearly as affected as the demons in their company.

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled at times when he caught a particularly strong scent, but otherwise tried to distinguish between the surrounding scents and Kagome's. He was still upset he needed anyone else's help in tracking down his pack mate, so he tried to find her scent first to prove his worth to his friends and more importantly to himself.

His mind was also filled with confusion. Why would Sesshomaru take Kagome? For that matter, how had she even gotten through his brother's barrier? He knew she had sometimes been able to walk through a barrier, usually without realizing it, but Sesshomaru's? Did he let Kagome in? If so, why would Sesshomaru do it?

His teeth grinded together in aggravated, frustration. He was desperate to find Kagome, to see that she was safe and unharmed. If he hurt her, Inuyasha vowed revenge.

Sai, however, was too busy tracking the spot where she had last seen her miko and Sesshomaru-sama to give the others much thought. Her thoughts were similar to Inuyasha's; though, they were unaware of that fact. In her anxiety to get where she was going, if only to catch her mikos' scent, she had sped up outdistancing herself from the others, again, who stayed close together.

"Hey, wait up!" came a distant angry male voice she knew to be the hanyou's. She silently snarled. She wished she could kill him and be down with this charade. He was an enemy to her lord, and in the way of winning her miko's heart. He didn't deserve her!

If she had been in her right mind, Sai would have realized her feeling towards the miko were turning quickly into obsession. But she went unaware of this fact as she slowed down enough for the others to catch up, refusing to exchange words with them. She had to find Kagome!

Just then, she almost stumbled as she felt a strong spiritual presence nearby, coming closer fast.

An arrow?!

She had been so preoccupied with her desperate thoughts of reaching Kagome, her reflexes were to slow as she stumbled in surprise, the arrow then lodging in her shoulder, her stumble saving her from having it pierce her heart!

She cried out at the horrible burning sensation as the unknown miko's power spread through her demonic system threatening to reveal her true form.

'No! I can't lose this form!' thought Sai desperately and defiantly. Grinding her teeth, her lips pulled back in a silent snarl her youkia came to the fore combating the spiritual power that threatened her.

"Akahana!" Sai recognized the slayer's voice which was then echoed my the monk's.

The slayer positioned herself in front of Akahana brandishing her hiraikotsu while Miroku knelt beside the demoness.

Sai reached towards the arrow intending to pull it out and end her suffering, but her hand was repelled before she could touch the staff. She hissed.

"Akahana, are you alright?" asked the monk.

"Pull it out," demanded Sai not bothering to be sarcastic towards the monk's dumb remark. Of course she wasn't alright! She had a priestess's arrow lodged in her flesh.

Miroku complied as he gripped the shaft, breaking off the tail end with the white feathers. He felt her muscles tense underneath his hands and silently apologized for the agony he was inflicting upon her before pushing the arrow deeper into her flesh. She was silent all through his administrations, only her tense body conveying her pain to him as the arrow finally went through her back. Tearing a whole in the back of her robes to get at the arrow head, Miroku was then able to yank out the offending object.

Blood coated his hands as he threw down the broken missal. He attempted to try and stop the bleeding but was stopped by her voice. "That is unnecessary monk. I will heal."

He was about to confront her lie, because obviously a miko's arrow would take longer to heal then any other wound, when her glare kept his mouth shut.

Inuaysha had already brandished his sword and yelled into the trees, "Come out and fight, you coward."

Sai ignored the hanyou, the monk who had taken a stance beside her, and the slayer who stood before her in a protective stance, focused inward to try and keep her outward appearance. The spiritual energy was powerful and had weakened her considerably. Perhaps Naraku was right? Maybe she wasn't strong enough, yet.

Her eyes narrowed as strange white snake like creatures flew slowly towards them before a figure walked calmly towards them. She wore a miko's garb of red hakama and a white hoari. Her long black hair was in the usual style of a miko as well tide tightly in the back in a pony tail with a ring of hair by her ears. When she got a good look at her face her throat tightened cutting off her air.

She was barely able to get out one word, thankfully unheard by her companions, said in hurt disbelief, "Kagome."

Before her mind could dwell on the betrayal she was sure to feel once her shock had worn off, she heard distantly the hanyou say, "Kikyo."

Sai frowned. Didn't the stupid hanyou know what his companion looked like? But then she got a better look at the miko. Her featured held no warmth as she gazed at them, her features slightly different from Kagome's. And her scent, when the slight wind brought the strange miko's smell to her, revealed clay and death. Who was this impostor?

But then memory sparked. Though she had never seen this Kikyo, Sai knew of her from Naraku. She frowned. So this was the dead woman Inuyasha favored above the living miko, Kikyo's reincarnation. Sai could obviously see the resemblance between both mikos', but they seemed so different. Whereas Kagome was open and warm, this clay imitation was cold and distant.

Her thoughts were cut off by the clay woman's voice.

"Why do you protect this youkai, Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo. "Is she another one of your friends?"

Sheathing his sword, he answered gruffly, "Hardly. She's just helping us find Kagome."

"So you've lost the girl again?" mused Kikyo, a slight smile on her lips.

"She ran off," Inuyasha tried to defend himself weakly. His ears were set back on his skull, and his eyes cast down.

Sango saw this and was instantly angry. What did he have to be sorry about to Kikyo? It wasn't any of her business what they did. "What are you doing here, Kikyo," she demanded, "and why did you shoot at Akahana? You could have killed her!"

Kikyo looked at Sango impassively, "She is a youkia."

Sango sputtered. "Not all demons are evil."

Kikyo turned away from the slayer ignoring her and turned back to Inuyasha. "I shall help you find the girl." Then she gazed around her at the forest. "There was a great battle here. I would like to investigate why."

"There's no need to go to all the trouble," intervened Miroku. He, too, wanted nothing more than to see Kikyo leave for Kagome's sake. Seeing her would only hurt his friend, and he thought she didn't need to deal with the dead priestess once they found her.

Kikyo's attention shifted to him, but remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"Akahana here," Miroku gestured to the demoness who had finally risen to her feet, "has told us quiet a tale."

"Go on, monk," Kikyo said.

"Basically, Sesshomaru-sama erected a barrier which only allowed a demoness to pass, where they would then fight for the right to become his mate. The remaining female would be given the title. Am I missing anything, Akahana?" asked Miroku turning towards the demoness.

She shook her head, eyes never leaving the miko. How could she have ever thought her miko would have betrayed her as Isamu had? She felt wretched for even suspecting such a thing for a single moment. She had this strong urge to apologize to her miko for her lack of faith.

"I see," replied Kikyo. She stood for a moment as if deep in thought, then turned to depart.

"Wait, don't leave, Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out to her.

The ningens and the fox kit grimaced, glad Kagome wasn't here to see her love call out to another woman. Again.

Kikyo's head turned as she half glanced back at Inuyasha. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

He grew silent, uncertain on what to say in front of his friends.

Kikyo seemed to sense what he wanted, for her to stay. "As I said, I will help you find the girl." Kikyo didn't tell them the true reason why she stayed with them. She had felt something strange in these woods.

Inuyasha tried to hide his sigh of relief as he stepped towards the dead miko. How he could stand the stench of clay and death surrounding her, Sai had no idea.

"We are wasting time," Sai said to them and was running again.

Inuyasha hunched down offering Kikyo his back, "Come on." She didn't argue or decline even though they both knew her soul collectors could have carried her. Her cold hands clutched at his shoulders while his warm ones grabbed underneath her knees to hoist her up on his back.

His friends had already jumped back on Kirara to follow Akahana when he felt Kikyo nuzzle his neck. A sad look crossed his face before he raced off after his friends, his hands tightening marginally around her legs.

**********Hours Later**********

Sai had finally found the place she had last seen the miko, after getting turned around a few times. The ground had been dead from the miasma she had unleashed to escape the Western Lord. It was obvious by Inuyasha and his companions' gasps and hushed words that they knew Naraku had been here, and speculation ran wild. 'If they only new,' mused Sai.

Demands had been made of her to know how and why Naraku had been here. They also worried even more about their lost friend, wondering if Naraku had somehow gotten to her. For the most part she ignored or deflected their words and comments. Silence would help her not stumble and get caught in a lie or two.

Kagome's scent seemed to disappear as if she had vanished, but Sai knew Sesshomaru-sama probably just whisked her away into the air. Jumping up into the highest branches of trees and jumping from perch to perch helped her to detect a trace of her blood left floating in the wind. However, this trail was imprecise as the wind had scattered her scent and almost vanished. Her spilled blood was all she could go on, tiny little specks that fell from the sky to land on the ground.

This method was taking hours, much longer than she had anticipated. Sai had not thought the inu lord would take her air born, but if worst came to worst, she knew where his castle resided and could venture there hoping he had not decided to take her miko elsewhere.

Inuyasha was starting to grumble and mock her ability to track which set her teeth on edge. His mere presence bothered her. She dearly wished her lord would dispose of this worthless half-breed fast. She had just been about to inform her traveling companions her plans of venturing to Sesshomaru-sama's stronghold when the sound of a flute caught her ears.

She had long since dropped back down to the forest floor by this time. She slowed then called a halt to the others. "Stop. I hear something."

"What do you mean stop? We have to find Kagome," insisted Shippo.

Sai turned a quick glare at the kit, but quickly gazed into the surrounding forest trying to locate the mournful yet beautiful sound. "Do you not hear it yet, hanyou?" asked Sai in a soft voice.

"Yah, I do. Some kind of music, but I'm not sure where it's coming from."

Everyone had taken to the forest floor, gazing about them as then the ningens, too, started to catch the sorrowful melody.

"I hear it now, too," informed Sango in a hushed voice. Miroku made a sound of agreement nodding his head once.

"Let me dow...ahh," Kikyo had begun to say to Inuyasha when all of a sudden pain lanced through her chest. Though her heart no longer beat and breathe was not required for lungs long since dead, her chest felt tight and her head spun uncomfortably. She gripped Inuyasha's shoulders for fear of falling off his broad back.

"Kikyo! Are you alright! What's the matter?" asked Inuyasha desperately as he gently set her on her feet holding onto her shoulders as she crumpled to her knees, her right hand curled up to her chest, and face scrunched up in pain, eyes shut.

His companions got off of Kirara and took up a defensive stance as did Akahana while he was busy checking on Kikyo. He knelt down beside her never letting go of her shoulders demanding answers.

"Someone is sapping...my strength...Inuy...yasha," Kikyo managed to say.

Inuyasha's teeth clenched and bared as a fierce growl escaped his lips. He was angry someone dared target Kikyo!

"Don't worry, Kiko. I'll protect you," reassured Inuyasha as he stood and brandished his sword calling out to the surrounding trees, "Whoever you are, come out and fight me!" He was ready for a battle and to kill anyone who tried to threatened his Kikyo.

The music became louder and louder slightly hurting his sensitive hearing, his dog ears fluttering uncomfortably. Then he heard movement, sluggish and slow. Low moans filled the air. A shiver of unease fluttered down his spine. What in the world was that noise?

His eyes narrowed when he saw what was coming towards them. They were demoness', but severely wounded. His eyes went from one approaching form to the next. All of them had dried blood and tattered clothing hanging off their pale bodies. One female's throat was slashed to ribbons. He couldn't understand how she could still be standing let alone alive.

Another's torso revealed intestines hanging nearly to her knees! Gruesome and grotesque bodies continued to shuffle towards them moaning or making horrible gurgling noises because their throats were torn out or head completely torn off necks. Many were missing appendages while others had to crawl on their stomachs either missing legs or the complete lower half of their bodies.

"Eeeep!" Shippo squealed gagging at the horrible smell and disgusting sight. The stench of decay and bodily fluids was overwhelming.

"How are they still moving? Is it Kagura?" asked Sango ready to throw her hiraikotsu in an effort to stop the corpses advance, knowing she couldn't kill them. They were already dead.

"We did see signs of Naraku," agreed Miroku covering his nose with the sleeve of his robes trying to get a reprieve from the smell. It was a futile attempt at best.

"I don't know. I can't smell her with all this stench!" Inuyasha fumed, glancing around trying to find his real foe. "Come out Kagura! We know it's you."

"Inu...yasha...not...Kagur..." Kikyo tried to explain to him, but she fell over in a dead faint.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath. "Kikyo!" He knelt down beside her turning her over onto her back. She wasn't breathing! He knew she didn't need to, but she always had because it was a human habit. He couldn't tell what was wrong with her. She laid there as if dead. Not that she was alive before...he was so confused! He didn't know what to do to help her.

"Inuyasha! We could use some help over here," yelled Sango as she was face to face with a corpse trying to make it stay down. While he was busy seeing to Kikyo, the undead had surrounded them.

Reluctantly, he left Kikyo and stood, Tetsusaiga held at the ready.

Sango throw her hiraikotsu aiming for their legs. Of course, they still tried to come after them, crawling on their stomachs mouths wide open moaning as if in pain. She had seen such tricks before with the wind sorceress, Kagura, and knew the futility of her attacks. But what other choice did she have? They were getting too close for her to throw her hiraikotsu, and she thought it best to conserve some strength, so putting her hiraikotsu back around her back, she unsheathed her sword and attacked the corpses she hed mangled, cutting off arms and heads. If she couldn't kill them than she could make sure they were no longer a threat.

Miroku had similar thoughts as he used his staff to bash heads and thrust into stomachs trying to stop their advance. He could sense they still possessed a demonic aura, so reaching into his robes for his sutras and threw a few at approaching corpses and watched them scream and burn before collapsing.

Inuyasha was having just as hard a time as his ningen companions. Every time he struck one undead, it got right back up to attack again. They were uncommonly slow. It seemed they forgot how to fight as they once knew in life. Of course it didn't have a functioning brain any longer. Seeing a clear patch of space where his friends and Akahana wasn't fighting, he let lose his Wind Scar in an effort to blast them all to dust. He grinned when it seemed to work, but then he saw more coming. It was too a tight space to continue using his Wind Scar!

Sai had no weapon, so she relied on her claws to dispatch her enemy. They were so slow for youkai. Not a scratch was laid upon her, even in her weakened state from Kikyo's arrow as she twirled and slashed, dismembering her foe easily. But many of them continued to get back up.

She could hear the little fox kit occasionally yell, "Fox fire," or "Fox magic." She doubted his usefulness but didn't comment and focused on the dead that surrounded her.

All the while the music continued unabated, the source unable to be discerned. That didn't last long because without warning the haunting melody abated; its last note echoing into silence. The undead stopped in their tracks, making no noise, as if they were waiting, listening for something.

A feminine laugh reached their ears tinged with madness. The sound was anything but pleasant.

"I have found a treasure, oh, yes, I have!" an unfamiliar female voice echoes around them followed by a girlish giggle.

"Show yourself!" called Miroku unsettled by the voice. Whoever it was, he doubted could be called friend.

An old hag dressed in a miko's garb came out of the forest followed by some hideous creature about four feet tall, childlike, with long straggly hair missing in places, and horrible scars on its face and exposed skin. It looked as if different body parts had formed this small creature wearing a brown sack. Its left arm was much longer then the right trailing on the ground behind it and had a demonic aura surrounding it. It wasn't until the reature lifted a flute to its lips, making a somewhat different but just as eerie tune, that any of them even realized it was holding the instrument. Once again the corpses made moaning, keening wails but made no attempt to attack.

The miko may have been wearing the traditional style of a priestess, but it was in dark colors, and her lips were painted blood red. A dark miko had come into their midst.

The old miko, had long gun metal gray hair, and a stooped back, with a face so wrinkled and lined that made her look ancient. Her shoulders were moving in silent laughter, a toothless smile making more wrinkles appear on her ugly visage.

Then after a moment she scowled at Miroku. "You are not my treasure. You are nothing! Nothing, do not speak," the old hag said in a broken whispery voice.

Miroku was taken aback to be addressed as 'nothing' as if it were his name. Just who is this old woman?

The old hag was looking around them, sometimes standing on tip toe mumbling, "Where is it," "where," "I must find..." "Aha! At last. Get my treasure, imp!" she demanded to her monstrous companion pointing somewhere in the throng of dead corpses.

The music changed and the corpses began to move and shuffle again. Inuyasha and his companions were so distracted by their reanimation, none of them noticed a corpse with half its face and skull missing pick up the unconscious Kikyo.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Inuaysha not taking his gaze from the approaching undead.

He heard her sniff at him before saying, "You are nothing, too, but I am Utako, and I want life. I must have life energy!" Again she giggled like a child. She was obviously mad. Her arms spread out waving about seemingly moving to the music.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed when he noticed too late one of the corpses carry her to Utako.

"Yes, my treasure! The secret to eternal life is finally mine," Utako cooed, stroking Kikyo's face.

"No, get away from her!" yelled Inuyasha slashing at the undead trying to get to Kikyo.

"Imp! Give me the essence!" screeched Utako in glee ignoring Inuyasha and the others.

The music changed once more becoming dark and cryptic. A dark red smoke came out of the flute in a huge swirling mass surrounding the corpses and Inuyasha and his companions. Lightening danced among the clouds which rose around their waists in darkening waves. It was as if the fog were alive pulsing with electricity tingling all their senses but somehow wasn't painful.

The music swelled as if screams were caught in the instrument, but then it was screams as the corpses withered and wailed, bumping into each other even falling on the ground to be swallowed up by the red fog. The ones that were able to remain standing gave once last cry before the demonic aura that still emanated from them even in death flew out of their decrypted bodies and flew towards Utako. From multiple directions youki shot towards her to be absorbed into a necklace, with a huge purple gem in the center surrounded by many small white, gold, and silver gems, around her fleshy neck.

The hag's eyes were closed, and an ecstatic look crossed her face when her body dimly started to glow with the youki essence she had consumed. Her face started to lose the wrinkles and age spots, and her body started to stand up tall instead of stoop over. Young supple hands rose to cup her face turned young, and a beautiful smile gracing her lips showing of straight white teeth.

The dim glow faded as did the dark notes once again changing to that of its original tune. The red cloud dissipated, revealing many of the corpses had turned shriveled and mummified. The companions stood gaping at the scene before them not understanding how such a thing could be possible.

"What just happened, Miroku?" asked Shippo in a quivery voice.

"I'm not sure, Shippo. It seems the old hag used the left over essence of the dead youkai to restore her youth," answered Miroku his gaze on Utako.

"Young again! I am beautiful," said Utako. She lowered her hands and smirked at Inuyasha and his gang. Her expression showed clearly her wits had not been restored as her body had been.

"Give back Kikyo, or I'll kill you," threatened Inuyasha raising his sword against the dark miko.

Utako's red lips pouted. "But I need my treasure to remain young forever. You can't have her."

"Kikyo is not immortal," explained Miroku attempting to reach past the madness to an intellectual part of her mind. "In fact, she isn't even alive, but a clay imitation of a ningen whose soul was called back from the grave." Though he didn't much care for Kikyo, he wasn't about to stand idly by while some crazy witch harmed a woman, even if she was dead.

Utako seemed not to hear him as she played with Kikyo's hair admiringly. "Soon I will unlock the secret to this body and have one just like it." She seemed to be talking to herself, completely forgetting about Inuyasha and the others. "But then there will be no more need of you my treasure. Only one of us should have such a blessing."

"As if I'd just let you take her!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he jumped over the mummified corpses and charged the mad miko.

Without taking her eyes off of Kikyo, Utako simply said, "Imp," and her monstrous creature played her flute louder and fiercer. More corpses emerged from the forest, but this time they were growling and charging Inuyasha and the others. They were not the slow, uncoordinated undead that had previously attacked them. These were vicious cannibals bent on devouring their flesh.

Shippo screamed and clung to Miroku's robes as they fought for their lives. Inuyasha was besieged by the undead before he could reach the mad miko and Kikyo. He swiped at one cutting of its head spraying blood everywhere including himself. Behind him one of the corpses latched onto his shoulder biting deep. Crying out in fury more than pain, Inuyasha dislodged it and cut it in half. They were fast. Inhumanly so.

Sango was having trouble defending herself let alone return an attack. She had her hiraikotsu before her in a defensive position, but it could only do so much what with being surrounded. "Miroku! Back to back!" she called to the monk.

"I'm here, Sango!" Miroku said as his back went up against hers. "Hold your stance, Sango." Miroku brought his staff in front of him and called up a powerful barrier to obliterate the corpses in a twelve foot radius around himself and Sango.

"Thanks, Miroku! Hiraikotsu!" Sango released her weapon slicing into the approaching dead youkai.

While with Sai, she was having trouble using nothing but her claws in her weakened state. She was to worried too use her youkai to destroy her opponents because then the others will know of her deception. Fangs and claws sank into her flesh, and she snarled as she disemboweled a corpse to such a degree it was unable to get back up but reminded twitching and screeching on the ground.

She was panting, her left shoulder where the arrow struck was going numb fast. Soon she was unable to lift it, the nerves shutting off in fatigue and an effort to heal.

Noticing one of the advancing dead had a sword, Sai ripped its arm off and obtained the weapon as her own for a longer reach. How many were there? Though, she knew the witch was using the corpses of all the fallen demoness' who fought to become Sesshomaru-sama's mate.

"Wind Scar!"

Another huge blast of Tetsusaiga's awesome power tore through the forest. Everyone was too busy defending themselves to notice Utako vanish along with her little creature, and the corpse carrying Kikyo.

The ningens were beginning to tire trying to keep up with the fast moving undead. Miroku was unable to use his windtunnel in such close quarters with his friends. It was long moments after Utako's disappearance that her puppets started to move slower and lose their viciousness until they finally fell over unmoving. It was then the companions noticed the absence of music.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha charged for the place she had been only to see that she was gone as was Utako and her small creature.

"Dammit, where did they go?" fumed Inuyasha worry eating at him.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We'll find her, but first shouldn't we continue our search for Kagome?" asked Miroku.

The monk's words seemed to give him pause. His eyes disappeared beneath his long bangs hiding his expression and the pain reflected there. What was he to do? Kagome needed him, but so did Kikyo. His mind raged at him. Finally a desperate thought came to him. 'Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt Kagome? He had saved her in the past, hadn't he? But Kikyo needed him now.'

Sheathing his sword, his eyes still hidden from the others, he spoke, "I-I think we should go after Kikyo." At his companions gasps, not including Akahana, Inuyasha looked at them with sad eyes and went on quickly to have his say before they started yelling at him.

"Look, I know Kagome is important, but if Sesshomaru is with her, like Akahana said, then she should be safe, right? Whereas Kikyo will be used and killed afterwards. She needs help!"

"You can't know that Kagome is alright," fumed Sango.

"That's right, Inuyasha! What if she's hurt and needs us," Shippo piped in.

"I'm sure she's fine!" yelled Inuyasha defensively before continuing unconvincingly, "Sesshomaru won't hurt her."

"How do you know?" demanded Sango again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kikyo was dead while Kagome was a living breathing human being!

"Stop yelling at me," returned Inuyasha. "Look, we don't have time to argue. Kikyo is in danger. She could be killed!"

"She's already dead, Inuyasha," Sango spat in anger before her eyes widened and she clammed up.

A hauntingly sad expression passed over Inuyasha's face, and she wished nothing more than to take back her angry words. Of course, Inuyasha would still blame himself for Kikyo's death, and she was insensitive enough to make him go through the emotional pain again. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she whispered looking away, ashamed.

"No, it's alright. I'll go after her. You guys go find Kagome," Inuyasha said without looking at any of them.

"I don't think it wise we split up," began Miroku, but Akahanna interrupted him.

"I am going after the living miko. I still have unanswered questions. The dead miko is none of my concern."

Truthfully, Sai wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Go with Inuyasha or continue towards Sesshomaru-sama's stronghold and Kagome. In the end, her obsession of the miko won out.

Sango and Miroku were torn. They stood silently a moment longer contemplating their next move.

"We are wasting time. Are you coming or going ningens?" asked Akahana.

Deciding quick, Miroku said, "Hai, I am coming." Then he looked to Inuyasha, saying, "You rescue Kikyo while we get Kagome back, alright Inuyasha?"

"I'm going with you, monk," said Sango while Shippo piped up in agreement.

"Keh, I told you my idea was best," Inuyasha tried to bluster.

The ningens tried to smile and act like everything was okay, knowing it was far from it before jumping on Kirara along with Shippo following Akahana who raced off into the forest. Inuyasha watched them go a moment before he, too, raced off but in a different direction following Kikyo and Utako's scent.

'I'm coming, Kikyo! Don't die on me,' Inuyasha thought desperately.


	13. Dream of Me

Dream of Me

Night was approaching as the sun began to set with a blazing mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows becoming over taken by darker shades of blues and purples. Inuyasha had always enjoyed watching both the sunrise and sunset as he would sit high in a tree to watch the play of colors that, all too soon were gone.

Gone like Kikyo.

He would sit and sometimes remember the few times over fifty years ago when both he and Kikyo were deeply in love, and shared these moments together, with her laying comfortably in his lap, her head against his beating heart, high up in the leaves.

It had felt right to be holding a warm, living woman in his arms, to be holding Kikyo. He would bury his nose in her gloriously long black hair at the crown of her head, and take in the scent of the herbs she always seemed to be carrying to help the wounded or sick.

This woman he held was nothing like him. She was a healer, always trying to help another, while he dealt only in death, looking out only for himself. It had always been safer that way and all he had known until he met this miko.

He wanted her to see he could be good too, that he could change. He was willing to become a ningen, instead of a full youkai, only for her. He wouldn't mind becoming a weak mortal and growing old as long as he had her by his side.

His arms would tighten as if he was afraid to lose her, and he was afraid. Always. She had meant so much to him.

As the night set in and darkness enveloped the land with only the moon and stars to light the inky blackness, he would remember that he had lost her, to death, and it had been his fault.

If only he hadn't instantly assumed she had betrayed him that fateful day so long ago, if he had held more trust for this woman he claimed to love, maybe things would have been different. Maybe he could have been able to save her. Instead Kikyo had used her remaining strength for revenge. Even though he had not been the one to attack her, he believed her vengeance was just against him since he had not trusted her in the end. His failings and caused her untimely death, he was sure.

But then she had come back to him. She was walking amongst the living once more, but she was different. She may walk and talk like a living ningen and have a conscious, but her heart did not beat, and he knew she did not need to breathe, for when she slept, the few times he was witness to it, air would cease to flow in her lungs. Her body wasn't even made of real ningen flesh but clay.

He still caught the scent of herbs upon her, but no longer did he smell signs of life. Now she smelled of clay and death. Though, he knew she was dead, he couldn't help but yearn to hold her once again in his arms, but her body held no warmth the few times she accepted his embrace.

Knowing this, he hurt inside. He was happy that she was, in a manner of speaking, alive, but also in despair because her soul was not at rest as it should have been.

Then there was Kagome, the girl, upon meeting her for the first time while he was still pinned to the Goshinboku he had mistaken for Kikyo, was in fact her reincarnation. In a way he was with Kikyo again, was holding her the few times he held Kagome in his arms.

But he knew she was not Kikyo, though, in the past he found himself sometimes wishing she had been no matter how many times he berated himself for the horrible thought. Over time, he came to care for the futuristic girl, even to fall in love with her. He loved Kagome for the person she was, but the dark side of him knew he felt so strongly for her was also do because she of the fact that she was a part of Kikyo, which he hated himself for.

He didn't deserve Kagome. Someone as pure and kind as she should not have to be tied to a wretch like him. Even if he ignored this fact and decided to be with her, how could he live happily knowing he owed Kikyo his life? She had died because of him. He should honor her by joining her in hell.

He knew this, but he couldn't help himself. Couldn't help but hold Kagome close as he once did with Kikyo. He didn't want to let her go. If Kikyo had not come back to the living, he would most likely act upon his selfish thoughts and keep Kagome for himself. He could not bear letting another have her, even now; though, he could not in conscious have her himself.

Coming out of his musing he noticed that darkness was setting in, and the light from the moon was having difficulty shining upon the forest floor so dense was the trees and vines. Inuyasha didn't need the moon's rays to see as his hanyou sight could see well in the dark.

Standing hidden among the branches of the trees after following the scent of death to these woods now far from his friends, he was now disoriented on where to continue as the stench of rot and decay was strong here. He had lost the trail an hour back but had refused to stop believing he could catch the scent again.

He hadn't.

Looking down at the forest floor, he had attempted to track their steps, but a strange fog swirled on the ground. It was not the red fog created by the little creature with the hag, but a white rolling mist. Just in case, he spent as much time in the trees away from the fog.

Even now he would have continued further with his search for Kikyo, but he was so tired. He didn't understand why he was so fatigued but was to weary to dwell on the matter. His eyes were so heavy it was a struggle to keep them open, and his limbs felt strangely sluggish, too.

He would rest here in the tree tops, just for a few hours until the sun came up even though the dense foliage allowed precious little light to come through even then.

He'd sleep...just for a little while.

Settling his back against the trunk of the tree had had been standing in, getting comfortable on the branch underneath him, he allowed his eyes to win the battle and closed them, his body relaxing, and he sighed as sleep claimed him.

**********Inuyasha's Dream**********

He was fighting a battle against a horde of demons who taunted and insulted him before he silenced their words with Tetsusaiga or tried to. He gritted his teeth when more taunts reached him, his ears swiveling unconsciously trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Worthless half-breed," said a faceless voice.

He was surrounded by youkai. He wasn't sure who spoke what as more taunts and insults were flung at him.

"You can't win with your tainted blood."

"Sooner or later your weakness will get you killed."

"Or your worthless ningens first..." threatened another.

"You can't protect them."

"Shut up and fight me!" yelled Inuyasha furious.

"They will die because you weren't strong enough."

No matter how many he killed, the taunts continued. He didn't know why their accusations hurt so much. Why should he care what these upstarts thought?

Then he knew.

He stumbled upon the realization. The youkai did not press the advantage at his momentary lapse of concentration. The voices of the taunts were achingly familiar to him.

"Just like Kikyo, right?" taunted a young male voice as Shippo walked into his view from behind the mass of youkai legs. A strange smirk was plastered on the little kit's face, contorting it into something frightening.

Inuyasha was too surprised to utter a sound. He stared at Shippo in uncomprehending astonishment.

"She's dead because of you, hanyou." Inuyasha's eyes flew to a woman standing further to his left. It was Sango, holding and caressing Kirara's small head. The two tailed youkai seemed to be glaring at him. A similar look graced her face eerily similar to Shippo's.

"Just like your mother," said Miroku who stood just behind the demon slayer, his cursed hand coming to lay on Sango's should as he wore the same expression.

"W-what are you guys doing?" asked a confused Inuyasha softly, then more forcibly demanded, "What's going on?!"

Miroku chuckled, the sound coming out mockingly, while Sango's grin became impossibly wider. Shippo stepped forward and was the one to answer. His little finger pointed behind Inuyasha. "Look, hanyou."

Untrustingly, he looked slowly over his shoulder trying to keep them in view in the corner of his eye.

What he saw had him whipping about fast ignoring his friends, his sword forgotten in his clawed hand, as he witnessed Naraku grinning evilly at him, red eyes gleaming, holding up Kikyo by the front of her kimono. His throat turned dry, his eyes impossibly wide, as he saw blood coating her white hoari in great splashes of red. He couldn't see a wound, but it was her blood. The smell of it was strong. His mind jumped. How could she be bleeding? It was like when she first came back to the living bleeding from terrible wounds she thought he committed.

He was snapped out of his shock when Naraku threw her down in front of himself, her body limp and unresponsive as she landed comatose on her back. She was dead. Truly dead.

Anger and a terrible pain hit Inuyasha has as he shouted, "Naraku! I'll kill you!"

His hand tightened on Tetsusaiga once more, both hands gripping the pummel as he prepared to leap in for the attack, but he stopped and stared in disbelief when he noticed Kikyo's body shift and morph into Kagome's. She was laying unmoving in the same spot, wearing her green school uniform which was covered in blood. Now the scent was her's. It was Kagome's blood he was smelling.

Naraku's form shifted and changed as well, but Inuyasha was to consumed by gazing upon Kagome's lifeless form. A sword came into his view as it hovered over Kagome, dripping blood upon her already stained shirt. His gaze shot up to clash with cold yellow eyes so similar to his own.

"Sesshomaru," weezed Inuyasha, not understanding. "Why..."

No longer could Inuyasha hear the youkai behind him who had previously taunted him nor his friends or see them. In fact, he completely forgot about them as the drama unfolded before his bewildered eyes.

"Did you really believe you could protect her?" asked Sesshomaru in his calm unfeeling voice.

Inuyasha's eyes dropped to look at the white dead face of his companion unable to answer, his mind racing.

"Your weakness caused her death, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru continued.

"I-I didn't...she can't be..." Inuyasha stuttered, then he growled in anger as he met Sesshomaru's gaze once more and accused, "You killed her!"

Sesshomaru tilted his head, his eyes never wavering. "You didn't save her."

Inuyasha was struck numb. His heart threatened to break as unimaginable pain assaulted his chest.

"She cried out for you," Sesshomaru informed him, "and you never came."

Inuyasha's lungs seemed to tighten as well. He couldn't breathe. He choked on a sob as he tried not to cry, not in front of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome," he was barely able to whisper as he dropped his sword to lay forgotten upon the ground, then he took a shaky step towards her. He didn't notice when Sesshomaru vanished because at that moment Kagome's head turned towards him. Her eyes opened slowly as if it were a struggle to do so. Her face was splattered with her own blood.

He tried to speak but couldn't force air from his lungs. Tears pooled in her eyes to then fall slowly unchecked across her face before falling to the ground.

Inuyasha fell to his knees at her tears, at the look of bewildered sadness etched into her brown eyes swimming in the salty water of her sorrow.

"Why didn't you save me, Inuyasha," she whispered to him in a small voice filled with the betrayal he saw reflected in her eyes.

"No! I didn't...I didn't know..." he tried to defend himself.

"You promised you'd always protect me," Kagome wailed in the same soft voice, her words all the more powerful in their hushed utterance.

Inuyasha felt a tear roll down his cheek, then the other as it became harder to see her face with the water now flooding his eyes, crying with her bur for a very different reason.

"I'm...so...so sorry, Kagome," he choked out or he tried to, his throat too constricted to form the words he mouthed to her.

He tried to blink the tears from his eyes to see her face more clearly, when he heard her gasp, saw her chest move in a huge gust of hair, before falling down on a sigh unmoving.

Inuyasha knelt frozen for an immeasurable amount of time before he cried out her name; though, no one was there anymore to hear the anguished cry.

Outside of his dream, Inuyasha was unaware of the salty tears he cried as he fell into an even deeper sleep, dreaming no longer.


	14. A Wounded Heart

A Wounded Heart

'Damn that miko!' thought Sai as she again stumbled.

She grit her teeth and dug her claws into the palms of her hands or tried to. Her left arm had long since lost all feeling, her hand unable to clench as she tried to return sensation back to the useless limb.

Sai had never been the recipient of a spiritual attack in all her long years of life, always avoiding monks and mikos for that very reason. Though, her encounters with those ningen gifted with such powers were limited, she knew instinctively the dead miko was more powerful then most, and she just had to get hit by one of the priestess's arrows.

They had been traveling only a few hours, but the journey felt much longer as her wound refused to heal and blood had long since coated her red kimono turning the scattered peddle design into an ugly brown from the dried blood while closer to the wound, the fabric still ran a deeper crimson as her blood continued to flow.

Her vision had worsened making the surrounding forest blur before her eyes, and her limbs felt heavy especially her legs she forced herself to keep moving. She began to forget why she had to keep running, racing to she knew not where, even though a scant few hours ago she had told her new companions they were headed towards Sesshomaru-sama's stronghold claiming he might have taken her miko, Kagome, there.

Now she was to disoriented in mind and spirit to remember such intentions. All she could focus on was the pain in her left shoulder and the lack of feeling in her arm and fingers.

She fell.

At first she wasn't aware she had fallen as her mind seemed to go in and out of focus. She felt herself being turned over onto her back. How had she gotten on the ground?

A blurry figure came into her line of sight. Words were being spoken, but Sai could not force herself to grasp there meaning. Her head was spinning. Her shoulder...why did her shoulder hurt?

Her vision turned black. Had she gone blind? No, her eyes had closed. No matter how hard she willed them to reopen, they would not. She had to keep moving. Why? Then she knew no more as unconsciousness stole her last shred of coherent thought.

Sango and Miroku, flying upon Kirara's back above the tree tops trying to keep Akahana in sight on the forest floor, knew something was not right as they watched the demoness bellow them. Akahana again stumbled, and they were worried she was more injured then they had previously thought.

Once they had attempted to call a halt to their journey to Sesshomaru's castle to look at Akahana's injury, but the demoness would not stop, insisting that she would heal and continued to run. There was no way they could stop her, so they followed and watched her closely.

"She's very hurt," Shippo whispered, worried. She was their only guide to Kagome.

"She is struggling, monk. Have you noticed her increasingly slowed pace?" Sango inquired.

Miroku's gaze was on Akahana watching her labored movements. "I have," he intoned gravely. He could tell she was a powerful youkai, but she was obviously no match for Kikyo's arrow.

"I can smell blood," Shippo told them.

"It's been over three hours! How can she still be standing if she's still bleeding?" wondered Sango.

No one answered her. They could not understand Akahana's drive to reach Sesshomaru's castle. If all she wanted were answers from Kagome, why was she exuding such effort? It would be no trouble to first have her wounds checked out, even heal a little, before continuing. What did she really want with their friend? Or was it Sesshomaru she was after?

Obviously, Akahana had not won the Western Lords favor when his barrier had protected the battlefield of combating demoness'. Did she wish for revenge on the female who took Sesshomaru from her? But that female couldn't be Kagome. She was ningen, a miko at that.

What was Kagome's role in all of this?

Miroku sighed. It seemed his futuristic friend made a habit of getting into trouble and worrying them all. He prayed that she was unharmed.

They all gasped when they saw Akahan fall and was still.

"Kirara!" cried Sango clenching her fists in the two tail's main. Kirara let out a small roar in answer and flew to the ground landing near the fallen female.

Miroku grabbed onto her uninjured shoulder and, as gently as he could, turned her over onto her back. Akahana's eyes were open, but they were unfocused.

"Akahana! Are you alright? Can you hear me? Akahana!" Miroku tried to call to the demoness.

"What's wrong with her? She's just laying there," asked Shippo shaking.

"Feel her forehead. She looks flushed," Sango instructed Miroku since he was closest to her. Sango didn't want to crowd the demoness and agitate her. She's like a wounded animal and might strike out blindly.

"Ack! She's burning up," Miroku informed them taking back his hand only to see her eyes had shut.

"Her eyes are closed. Is she okay?" asked Shippo.

Ignoring Shippo's question, Sango instructed him to grab a few bottles of water from Kagome's pack left on the ground next to Kirara and some rags.

Nodding his head, the little fox kit ran for the big yellow pack.

"This isn't good, monk," intoned Sango softly.

"I know, Sango. We'll just have to take care of her. She's are best chance at finding Kagome. I've only ever heard of Sesshomaru-sama's castle but not it's exact location."

Sango shook her head. "I don't either."

Shippo came running back with the necessary items and handed them over to Sango.

"I'll take care of Akahana. We might as well make camp here," Sango said.

"I'll start a fire," said Miroku.

"I'll help," added Shippo, who then started picking up kindling.

Sango turned her energies towards Akahana. She removed the blood stained kimono trying not to jar the demoness to much even though she was unconscious. That didn't mean she wouldn't wake up and attack on instinct.

Sango used water from the water bottles to wet a rag and whipped off the excess blood before tending to the wound. It was red and inflamed, probably infected. Sango knew she'd probably have to stitch the wound so it could start to mend and stop bleeding.

Akahana may be a youkai, but she had been hit with a miko's arrow, and the healing would be much slower than normal. The demoness needed help in the healing. With that in mind, Sango did the best she could, sewed the injury closed both in the front and back, lathered it in salve, and called to Miroku to hold Akahana up while she wrapped bandages around her chest and shoulder.

"Hey guys!" called Shippo as he ran towards them grinning. "There's a river not far from here over there," he continued, pointing.

"Well there is some good news," Miroku said with a small smile, lowering Akahana to the ground slowly and gently.

Sango handed him the top of Akahana's soiled kimono. "Could you wash this while I keep an eye on her?"

Taking the offered clothing from Sango, he smiled and said, "Of course my lovely Sango." Then was off with Shippo, who had grabbed some soap, as his guide.

Sango gazed down at Akahana's flushed face willing the demoness to live. They needed her help in finding Kagome.

**********A Few Hours Later**********

The night was dark beneath the canopy of trees they found themselves in with only a small fire to pierce the gloom. Sango and Miroku were still awake trying to save Akahana from the fever that wracked her form.

Akahana was drenched in sweat and mumbled incoherently from time to time. She was panting as if it was hard for her to breath. No matter how many times she was given a cooling bath, the fever would not relent.

Shippo was curled up next to Kirara for warmth, too tired to stay awake.

"I don't know if she'll make it," Sango told Miroku in a small voice not wanting to wake the little kit.

"We can only pray her youkai blood will help aid us," answered Miroku.

"I don't understand her mumbling. She keeps saying 'Isamu' and 'why,' I think," said Sango.

"She's out of her mind with fever," reminded Miroku.

"I know, but I still wonder..."

Sango felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her left at Miroku. She caught her breath as she watched the fire light play across his handsome features. He was looking at her with such a soft expression. She thought he might say something, instead he was silent, gazing unwaveringly upon her face.

Sango blushed and hoped fiercely the light of the fire might hide her rise in color. Now was not the time to fantasize about the monk, she tried to chastise herself. She felt his hand tighten on her shoulder before moving to encircle them both.

She felt a new warmth lick at the place he touched her. How such a small touch could make her heart race, she did not know. She was helpless to move when she saw his face move down towards hers. She yearned for his kiss; though, she would never admit it.

Then all thought fled when his lips touched hers. His eyes were closed, and hers followed suit as he gathered her closer to his chest wrapping both arms around her back. She clutched his robes as she felt the earth move beneath her.

His head moved back breaking the kiss. She unconsciously followed seeking more. There was a fire in her blood, an ache in her breasts, and between her legs. Only with him has she ever felt such sensations, felt like a woman. She forgot where they were, about Akahana, and about finding Kagome.

His lips came back down on hers, and she moaned softly at the contact. Her lips opened of their own accord, and his tongue entered, devouring her. Their tongues stroked and battled for dominance for a time before she allowed him to conquer and thrust his tongue strongly into her mouth stealing her breath and sanity.

A growl interrupted the tender moment.

Sango pulled back sharply from Miroku confused and disoriented. His arms were still around her loosely, but she was able to turn her head to the right. What she saw made her freeze. She felt Miroku stiffen as well a moment later.

Akahana was glaring at them with red eyes, crouched low to the ground, and growling low but no less fierce.

Sango knew what those red eyes meant. The beast was close to the surface, and they had to tread carefully if they were to live through the next few minutes.

She heard Miroku clear his throat to speak but words never left his mouth. He was gaping at Akahana as was Sango, surprise clear on their faces.

Akahana was changing.

Long black hair lightened to a light brown color, features shifted from white sharp angles turning tan and softening, and even her clothes changed color and shape. Akahana had morphed into a completely different demoness that the couple were dumb struck.

Sai was hallucinating; though, she wasn't aware of that fact. She crouched as anger and pain lanced through her heart to see Isamu in another's embrace. A male's no less!

Sango eased away from Miroku her hand on her sword hilt, crouched and ready to defend herself if she had to.

"Akahana..." Sango tried to get the strange new demoness' attention and hopefully calm her down.

A snarl silenced her. Sango noted that the youkai wore nothing above her green hakamas except for the bandages she had wrapped around the youkai earlier in the evening.

Then the fierce expression left Akahan's face only to be replaced by sorrow filled green eyes. The fire light caught a sheen of tears in her eyes. Sango blinked in surprise as a tear fell down Akahan's cheek.

Sai was lost in the past as painful memories ate at her subconscious making her forget that she had killed Isamu and her lover months ago.

How could she? How could she let that snake touch her when she swore her love to Sai? She loved her golden female, would've done anything for her just to see her happy. So...why did she...

"Why..." a voice very different from Akahana's cold hard tone filtered to Sango's ears. Though it was a different voice, it was Akahana who spoke directly to the demon slayer, who was caught by the anguish reflected in green water eyes. "Why...Isamu?"

Sai seemed to choke on her own breath, unable to continue speaking.

Sango tried to respond, not knowing who Isamu was, but Akahana wailed, "Why did you betray me, Isamu?" Tears were falling from her eyes in waves. It was hard for Sango to witness such grief.

"I'm not Isa..." Sango tried to inform this strange new Akahana, but before she could, Sango found herself in another embrace, this time it was not Miroku who held her, but Akahana.

"I love you," Akahana whispered in her ear.

Sai forgot about Kagome in her delirium. There was only Isamu, her golden female, safe in her arms once more, where she belonged.

Sango wasn't sure what Miroku was doing as her face was brought up to meet Akahana's kiss. Sango froze. Never before had she kissed another woman. Their breasts were squished together, thigh to thigh, as they stood locked together.

Sango tried to gently extract herself from the unwanted embrace, but a growl had her frozen in place as she felt the sound vibrate across her closed lips. Sango's was cross eyed as she tried to keep her eyes on Akahana's face, when red eyes opened to meet hers.

Sai was livid. How dare Isamu spurn her affection? Were all her words of affections and promises nothing but lies? Then a pain in her shoulder made itself known when Isamu tried to struggle out of her arms once more. Growling and tightening her hold on her golden female, Sai turned her head to see blood staining her shoulder.

Sai's mind flash backed to being attacked by Toru, Isamu's snake lover, from behind, wounding her. Isamu had not only betrayed her love...but tried to kill her. Agony pierced Sai's chest, as in her delirium, she thought she was being betrayed all over again.

Sango's hand went to her sword. It was an awkward move, unsheathing her sword with her left hand, but she managed somehow without Akahana's notice.

Before she could use her weapon, Sango was thrown back and plowed into Miroku. Both of them fell to the ground in a heap. They scrambled to their feet and took up a battle stance. Shippo ran behind them demanding, "What's going on?! Who is that? Where's Akahana?"

"That is Akahana," informed Miroku, "and she is delirious."

Sai glared at the couple and vowed she would kill them before she died.

"Die Isamu and live in hell with your lover!" Sai growled and lunged at them.

Miroku put up a hasty barrier which Akahana hit and was thrown back.

Hissing, Akahana rose to her feet if slowly hampered by her wound; though, it didn't seem to stop her lust for blood. Again they witnessed tears cloud Akahana's eyes still bathed in crimson they knew were signaling that the beast within her was very prominent.

"I could have loved you. I did love you!" Akahana cried. "Isamu..." she whispered in utter dejection and pain.

"Who's Isamu?" questioned Shippo softly.

"I wish I knew," returned Sango.

"Before I kill you, I want to know why," demanded Akahana.

"What do you mean?" asked Sango as the question was obviously directed towards her.

"You betrayed me."

"Look, I'm not Isamu. This is just one big..." Sango tried to reason with her, but she was cut off.

"Lies!" Akahana swiped the air in front of her with deadly claws.

"I'll silence your lies...forever," said Akahana, and she came at them.

Miroku threw a few sacred sutras at her immobilizing her if only for a short time. A horrendous howl filled the night sky.

"We can't just kill her," said Sango. "It's not her fault. She's out of her mind with fever."

Sango had no problem killing youkai, as it was her job as an exterminator, but Akahana was not in her right mind, and Sango could not in all conscious kill an innocent being. Even if said youkai was trying to kill them.

"I agree, Sango," answered Miroku. "We should return to Inuyasha."

Sango was already forcing Shippo on Kirara's back and jumping on with Miroku close behind.

"What about Kagome?!" the little kit wailed.

"We'll have to find her later. Right now we have to get away from Akahana before she kills one of use," Miroku explained as Kirara went air born.

Another howl was heard below them, but this time filled with anguish. The sound was painful to hear. Whoever this Isamu was, she had to have broken Akahana's heart. Miroku felt bad for the demoness, but he had no intention of sticking around waiting for her to regain her senses.

"If that's Akahana, then why does she look different? Even her scent has changed," asked Shippo disappointed they were not going to be finding Kagome anytime soon.

"I don't know, Shippo. She just transformed," answered Sango.

"It seems we may never know the mystery that is Akahana," Miroku said.

"But what if she continues to go after Kagome?" Shippo voiced all their fears.

No one could answer the fox kit, so they continued to fly in silence hoping they would be able to find Inuyasha's trail, but first they had to find a place to rest far away from Akahana in case she tried to give chase.

Little did they know that Miroku's holy powers had rendered Sai unconscious.


	15. Tender Moments

Tender Moments

Kagome sat in her room near one of her windows bathed in the morning sunlight while her hair was being brushed by Haru soothing her. She had always enjoyed her mother brushing her hair and took horrible advantage of Haru's willingness to brush out her long wavy black tresses until it shone bright with blue highlights all the more noticeable in the sun's bright light. Her mind wandered in her relaxed state to yesterday.

She remembered how bored she had been when she had not been sleeping. She had been confined to her bed all day and night so she could rest and rejuvenate her strength. The only entertainment came like clockwork every three hours where Sesshomaru would come into her room unannounced and repeatedly feed her his youki.

She was aware he did it only to help her heal quickly from her wounds, but the way he kissed her made her traitorous mind fantasize it meant more than a means to an end. Afterwards she would feel wretched or try to thinking she was betraying Inuyasha in her growing attraction for his brother. She stopped kidding herself and faced the fact that she was physically attracted to Sesshomaru. She would defend herself thinking that any girl would think him hot and sexy with his drop dead gorgeous looks, and the way he kissed. Damn, did he know how to make a girl's head spin with his kisses!

When she wasn't sleeping or having visits from Sesshomaru, Haru, who would disappear whenever Sesshomaru arrived, which Kagome could only be thankful for, would sit beside her and talk with her. Well, she would do most of the talking, and Haru would mainly listen. At least Haru seemed interested in what she had to say and the stories she shared. Kagome was sure they were on the fast track of becoming friends.

Kagome sighed in contentment, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face, and Haru's gentle administrations with a hair brush, but Kagome couldn't help but wonder about her friends. Were they alright? Had Sesshomaru's messengers found them yet, and were they on their way now to Sesshomaru's castle?

Thoughts of Sesshomaru then brought up thoughts of his new mate. Kagome couldn't help but feel strangely depressed at knowing the inu lord was probably spending his time with his new lady. Why she felt this way, she didn't know or dwell too much on. She just felt it, and her sigh turned despondent.

Haru scenting her declining mood and hearing her unhappy sigh continued her long strokes down her back but hesitantly asked, "Are you unwell, miko?"

Kagome's back straightened as she tried to elevate her maid's worries, "Oh, I'm alright Haru. I'm just thinking about my friends."

"Sesshomaru-sama will locate them soon and bring them to you, miko," Haru reassured her.

Kagome was silent a moment before she asked in a soft voice almost afraid of the answer, "How is Sesshomaru getting along with his new mate?" She waited with her breath held for Haru's answer.

Haru frowned not understanding. "Miko, you-" but she was cut off by a slight knock on the screen, and it sliding open to allow a small girl to peek inside with one large brown eye.

"Kagome-sama? Are you well enough for Rin to see you," came a soft little girl's voice uncertain of her welcome.

A smile blossomed on Kagome's face when her eyes landed on the girl. "Come in, Rin. I've missed you." Then Kagome turned in her seat making Haru stop her soothing strokes and opened her arms wide for the little girl of eight.

The screen door was left wide open as an excited Rin came running to enter the older woman's embrace comforted and delighted at the show of affection she always received from this woman who was so like a mother figure to the orphaned child.

"Rin was worried," confessed the little girl as she leaned back to gaze squarely in Kagome's equally brown eyes.

The smile did not leave Kagome's lips as she responded, "I'm alright, Rin. I'm tougher than I look, you know." And she winked at the younger girl.

Giggling in response, Rin returned Kagome's smile feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her small shoulders. She was once more reassured of the other's affection and warm welcome.

Kagome was actually marginally surprised to see Rin here of all places. She knew Sesshomaru traveled with the little girl, but to allow a ningen child to dwell in his castle? It was as if he was proclaiming to all, even the high youkai lords and ladies, that Rin, though human, was his. Kagome had always thought he hated ningens and only kept Rin around as some sort of pet.

She had always disagreed with Sesshomaru's views about the worth of anyone other than a pure blooded youkai with pure blood lines and high born status, but looking at Rin, Kagome knew her views had been wrong at least up to a point. Why else would he allow a ningen child to run through his walls unattended without fear of her coming to harm?

Curious Kagome determined to figure out the enigma that was Sesshomaru.

"Rin, why don't you sit with me and enjoy the sun's rays?" offered Kagome as she got ready to stand. "Just let me get you a-"

"No need to exert yourself, miko. I would be happy to assist," Haru interrupted, and before Kagome could stop her or argue, Haru had already grabbed a large stuffed pillow and set it opposite her.

"Uh, thank you, Haru," Kagome said unused to be waited on. She was slightly put off by not being able to do for herself as she was accustomed to doing.

Nodding her head in a small bow, Haru situated herself on her knees a few feet away and behind the miko to give them privacy to converse.

"Haru? Why are you all the way over there?" asked Kagome as Rin sat down in her offered pillow and smiled when she saw the view outside.

Haru was momentarily caught off guard. "Giving you some privacy?" she asked uncertain.

Haru was having trouble adjusting to her new lady who thought nothing of rank and continuously confused the demoness. Haru knew she was more curious then she should be and should not be concerning herself with thoughts that had nothing to do with her and her duty, but she was still thrown for a loop at the miko's strangely familiar behavior.

Kagome waved a dismissive hand towards Haru. "That's nonsense. You can converse with us, can't she Rin?"

Turning her smiling face to Kagome's maid, Rin agreed having no problem talking to anyone and everyone.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Haru moved to kneel beside the miko's on the tatami mate. She kept silent, though, not knowing how to start the conversation the miko was determined she join in on. She needn't have worried, for Kagome knew exactly how to start the conversation.

"Rin, how is it you first came to be with Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. She was determined to understand why Sesshomaru kept Rin around when she knew of his dislike for ningens.

Rin seemed to brighten at the topic of discussion, for she loved her lord and was grateful for his protection and coming into her life.

"It was a long time ago, Kagome-sama. Rin was living in a ningen village with villagers who hurt Rin. Rin's mommy and daddy died years before that, and Rin lost her voice." Kagome watched the little girl closely for signs of sadness her own heart twisting at the tale Rin told, but Rin's happiness didn't wane as if her past could no longer hurt her. Kagome was glad for this if nothing else.

"One day Rin found Sesshomaru-sama who was badly hurt." Here her smile dimmed telling Kagome loader than words how much the demon lord meant to the child. 'Such strong devotion,' thought Kagome wondering how it came about.

"Rin brought him food and water to help Sesshomaru-sama get better." Then a smile again touched her face right before Kagome's eyes. "He didn't hurt or say mean things to Rin." Now fear crossed her features putting Kagome on guard for the next part of her tale. "Wolves came killing the villagers and came after Rin." Kagome wanted to hold her to wipe away the fear that lingered in her eyes but kept still not wanting to interrupt.

"Rin tried to run to Sesshomaru-sama, but the wolves got her." Kagome's breathe hitched at what the little girl's words implied and thought she had an idea of where the story was going. "Rin doesn't remember when Sesshomaru-sama saved her. Rin must have fainted, but when she opened her eyes, there Sesshomaru-sama was holding her. Rin has been with him ever since."

Rin was smiling brightly at the memory while Kagome's thoughts went into hard drive filling in the blanks Rin seemed unaware of. 'Sesshomaru must have brought her back to life with Tenseiga,' mused Kagome then she froze. 'Rin had died!' Looking at the little girl, Kagome felt tears prick her eyes at the thought of such a vibrant girl being taken from this world. 'And Sesshomaru saved her,' she remembered.

Kagome had gotten a deeper glimpse inside the demon lord's true self. If he was moved to save a ningen child then surely he wasn't as heartless as he claimed to be. Kagome's heart started to melt when she thought of Sesshomaru as the doting and loving father. A single father. Kagome had always thought a man who could raise a child even by himself was an admirable man and quite cute.

Ever since coming to his castle, she has seen a different softer side of Sesshomaru, and she was confused on how to look at him now. Obviously her previous assumptions about him have proved false up to a point. He was kind and considerate to her own injuries and looked to her comforts and cared for an orphaned ningen child. Kagome smiled softly without out realizing she was doing so.

She was brought out of her inner contemplations when Rin's voice intruded. "Kagome-sama, would you like to go outside with Rin?"

Kagome hesitated before answering. She was still sore from her ordeal. Her back refused to heal while her more serious shoulder injury was on the mend, and her shoulder, while not as bad, was still far from healed. Haru and she had seen that her shoulder, while once a deep groove, was perhaps half as deep as it once was and not as wide after the scab had fallen off during her morning bath making the wound bleed a bit.

However, seeing the excited happy expression on Rin's face, Kagome couldn't deny the little girl. If she was careful, she would be alright, she told herself.

"Alright, Rin. You'll have to lead the way, though. I have no idea how to get around this place," Kagome consented.

Rin gave a load sound of joy before encouraging her to 'follow her'. Catching a look from Haru as she rose from her chair to follow Rin, Kagome said in a whisper so Rin couldn't hear, "I'll be fine, Haru. I'll take it easy. We're just going out to enjoy the sun. I swear if I stay cooped up in here for one more day I'll scream!"

"I shall accompany you, miko," Haru stated. She would make sure her lady did not over fatigue or further injure herself. But in the back of her mind she wondered, 'Why did the miko ask about Sesshomaru-sama's mate? Surely she knew she was referring to herself?' She was confused but did not bring up the subject thinking it was none of her concern.

Kagome followed Rin down winding corridors and passed huge rooms and didn't complain when Rin held onto her hand with her injured shoulder. Instead she ignored the twinge of pain and clasped her hand tightly.

Kagome was lost almost instantly leaving her room. She vowed never to venture out without a guide afraid she'd get lost in this maze they called home. As they walked down the halls of Sesshomaru's estate, Kagome couldn't help but gape at the grandeur of the place. It was like any childhood story come to life that housed a beautiful princess or the lord of the realm, and Kagome absorbed all of the sights with her vapid wandering eyes.

The halls themselves were painted white with a gold trim with rooms with closed screens branching off both sides at regular intervals. Servants were seen walking and going about their duties, all youkai, yet they bowed respectfully to the moving party. Kagome felt a slight unease at all the shows off respect so old and courtly, and very different from her time, especially from a shrine risen girl.

Sometimes they passed rooms with screens wide open, and the rooms were as lavish as her own. You could actually smell the prosperity in the air making Kagome feel even more uncomfortable as if she did not belong in such a lavish setting. They saw more servants, so Kagome could only assume they were heading towards the servant's entrance instead of the main hall she remember coming through; though, admittedly she had been in too much pain and far too tired to pay much attention when she had arrived.

After long minutes of walking, Kagome saw a door, not a screen this time, and figured that was their destination if the guard standing at attention was anything to go by. He was dressed regally and looked quite fierce with his blank expression and sword strapped to his left hip, his steely black eyes trained on them. He was smartly dressed in a light blue cape with a darker blue flame design rising from the bottom and along his large sleeves. He wore black hakamas and obi with a white hoari. He made for an impressive sight, and Kagome could tell by his aura that he was youkai like everyone else they had seen since leaving her room.

"Rin-sama," acknowledged the guard with a bow of his head. Kagome couldn't get over Rin being referred to as 'sama'; just another strange thing to get used to. The guard was even kind enough to open the door for them.

They filed out the door to walk into the sun's rays warming them pleasantly, and the smell of the outside hit Kagome's nose. She inhaled a deep breathe savoring the smell of the fresh air and the smell of the grass and flowers. Her eyes landed on a beautiful sight. They were surrounded by lush green grass, flower beds spread out in every color imaginable, and a forest several yards away to their left. Their view was obstructed by the castle on their right, but Kagome didn't mind. She was glad to be out of her pretty yet boring room and outside once again.

A slight tug on her hand brought pain to her shoulder, and Kagome was hard pressed not to voice her discomfort, but instead gazed down at Rin inquisitively. "Yes, Rin?"

"Wanna play with Rin?" she asked in a cute voice.

Kagome didn't have thoughts of refusing but quickly though of a game that wouldn't tax her or cause her too much discomfort. Brightening, Kagome answered, "Let's play hide and seek. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Hai! I'll hide first," Rin volunteered on a laugh and went running away screaming over her shoulder, "No peaking, Kagome-sama!"

Shaking her head at Rin's antics, Kagome smiled turned her back and asked Haru, "Would you like to play, too?"

"No, miko. I shall sit here and enjoy the sunshine watching you two."

"Alright," Kagome said watching Haru be good on her word and sit leaning her back against the castle wall. Then she began to count.

"...eighteen, nineteen, twenty, ready or not here I come!" screamed Kagome as she turned around surveying the land. "You can't hide from me for long, you little imp!" She smirked when she heard a distant giggle and walked in that direction.

Sesshomaru was gazing out a window far from Kagome and Rin in another room, but his keen eye sight made watching them no hardship, and their voices drifted to his sensitive ears. He was strangely caught up in watching them play with minds of the innocent. He was aware that the miko had worldly experience behind her expressive eyes, yet she still retained an innocence about her, an innocence that called to him like a seductive whisper.

She was beautiful in the kimono she wore. It was a dark blue with white doves flying across the fabric and a white obi to match. He noticed she moved clumsily in the garments as if she were unaccustomed to the confining kimono and wooden sandals she wore. It was obvious clothing was very different in the future if her outlandish apparel was anything to go by. He saw her remove her sandals and move the opening flap of her kimono away from her right leg flashing an indecent amount of thigh for easier movement. Not that he was unaccustomed to the sight of her luscious legs that seemed to always be on display whenever he chance to meet her.

He watched them for a time until he noticed the miko walk more carefully with each step and with less vigor. He knew her wounds must be paining her, and her body was still very weak. It took all his youki to try and heal the wound on her shoulder, there wasn't much left afterwards. He hadn't seen her wound yesterday, but he thought perhaps later after administering more of his youki to her, he would check to see their progression.

She was still healing much slower than he. Such wounds she had suffered would not have taken these three days that have since passed. He was getting oddly frustrated at the slow progress and her ningen heritage refusal to bond with his youki. Obviously more was needed because even if she healed completely he needed to be fully bonded with her before that fact so that he may have a chance at making her his future mate. He could not get to keep her if her body did not conform to him, and he would have her, he vowed not for the first time.

He almost felt remorse that he had to change the miko's genetic make up if but a little just to take her to mate, but he would not have hanyou pups or a mate who would only live a few decades before death stole her from him. He knew his desires were selfish, but what was the harm in enhancing the miko's strength and longevity? Besides, it wasn't as if he had lied to her about what he was doing when trying to bond with her except omitting informing her of his intentions towards her person.

Then why did he feel disquieted about the situation?

Putting a hold to his inner musings, Sesshomaru leaped out of the window and walked towards the females. His long strides easily ate up the distance, and it wasn't long before Haru, Kagome's appointed maid, moved to kneel and bowed deeply to him. He dismissed her without the miko being aware of his presence as of yet, so engrossed in her game with Rin was she.

The miko stood amongst the flowers as Rin ran in circles before her giggling. His ward was the first to see him as she called out to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

She ran to him and embraced his thighs, her head turned to the side against his hip as her little head reached his groin. He acknowledged her by placing a hand on her head. She beamed up at him, released him after a second, and stepped back asking him if he came to play with them.

His eyes rising to meet the miko's, he saw her flush a becoming scarlet at his attention and offered him a smile in welcome. He liked that smile. It was preferable to that scared look she used to give him if she wasn't defying him at the moment staring at him stubbornly. He was tempted to return her facial greeting with one of his own, but his lips were not accustomed to such an expression, so he nodded instead and intoned, "Miko."

"Hello, Sesshomaru. What brings you here," asked Kagome who then thought she would drop from embarrassment after saying something so ridiculous. Of course he'd be around. This was his home!

But he answered anyway, "You should be resting."

Looking from the inu lord, to the grassy ground they stood upon them towards the castle walls and back to Sesshomaru, she pleaded, "Can I stay just a little longer? I feel cooped up in that room, and it's such a beautiful day." She gave him puppy eyes as it had worked on other males she knew; though, Sesshomaru was not just any male.

Still he conceded, "For a short while."

She smiled and was about to thank him when he said, "But perhaps you should be seated." Then he walked to a nearby tree and sat against its massive trunk.

Before Kagome could take a seat as instructed, she felt a small hand grab hers and tug her towards Sesshomaru. "Over here, Kagome-sama," Rin encouraged.

Laughing nervously Kagome allowed herself to be dragged over to Sesshomaru. It was either that or allow Rin to pull on her injured shoulder. When Rin let released her and motioned that she should sit, Kagome did not fail to notice is was right next to Sesshomaru where there was still space against the large tree for her to sit very close to him. She stood there indecisive until Sesshomaru spoke.

"Sit beside this Sesshomaru, miko." Then he turned a golden orb in her direction, "This one will not bite." And a small smirk graced his lips flashing fang.

Kagome tried to ignore the fact that he had made a teasing remark and continued to act so out of character recently and knelt down beside him, her knees off to her left side, but refrained from leaning back against the tree for the wounds on her back. They still ached and itched for the scabs that were forming.

Rin had already left them to go twirl in the flowers before spotting Ah-Uh walking towards her and went to meet them to convince them to play with her. Kagome smiled at the sight. She had a dozen questions to ask Sesshomaru circling in her mind. Had he heard word of her friends? Why did he seem like such a cold person, yet cared for a small ningen child? And what about his new mate? Though, she yearned for answers, she didn't want to ruin the peaceful moment with answers she may not wish to hear.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was sitting with his back to the tree, one knee curled on the ground nearest her and the other bent and his right arm lying across it. It was such a regal pose, and he looked as if he were made of stone, a beautiful piece of art. But she saw the wind rustle his cloths, and his hair move gently in the breeze. He truly was magnificent. She caught herself staring and turned towards Rin hardly noticing her and her dragon so deep in thought was she.

Soon she began to nod off as the warmth of the sun lulled her to sleep and the tiredness from her body pulled her towards a light nap. Unbeknownst to the dozing Kagome, she hed slumped over to lean her crown on Sesshomaru's broad shoulder, or that he gazed at her with what could only be longing in his yellow eyes.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the peaceful slumbering face of the miko's. The sun made her raven hair shine and the blue highlights to come to life. She was a ravishing creature, so pure. He frowned. Miko were made to be vibrant bright sparks in humanity unblemished and untainted in their pure light. A youkai had no business corrupting one such as she. He turned away denying the thought. She was made for him. His beast, his very soul, cried out for her as a true mates should. His breathe caught, and his eyes widened when he heard her whisper his name in sleep.

"Sesshomaru."

Then she nuzzled closer to his chest insuring a peculiar warmth to enter his chest; though, he knew not what the sensation meant. Turning toward her he lifted her in his strong arms, his chest once more bare of his armor, and stood. She was so light in his arms. So delicate and fragile. He feared such a small thing would break, but he knew first hand of her courage and strength. Oddly, he was touched by her small form so different from his own tall muscular one. She barely reached his chest when standing, yet her tiny frame made him desire her no less in fact enhanced it.

Kagome awoke to being carried in someone's arms leaning against a warm strong chest with the beat of a heart so calming to her ears. Then her eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru above her. It was his arms she felt at her knees and behind her lower back careful of her wounds, and it was his chest she drew such comfort from and heartbeat she had been soothed by. Would her reactions never cease to amaze her? Would he?

She was silent as he carried her through the halls of his castle and only becoming embarrassed when they passed bowing servants. To break the now uncomfortable silence she blabbed the first thing that entered her mind. "Where's Rin?"

'Smooth, Kagome' she thought silently on a blush.

"This Sesshomaru sent her inside to her next lesson," he answered.

Intrigued, Kagome asked, "She has a teacher?"

"Several tutors," he replied unhelpfully.

She huffed. "What is she studying?"

Moving steadily towards her rooms, he answered, "Writing, basic math, geography, then she has classes of etiquette, and riding lessons."

Smiling Kagome commented, "She'll be a true lady."

"Hn."

They reached her rooms with Haru waiting by the door, who first bowed deeply on the floor then slide the screen open for them. Kagome barely got out a hello to her friend before she closed the screen giving Sesshomaru and her privacy.

Kagome knew what was coming next when Sesshomaru placed her on her bed; however, she had pressing business to take care of first.

"Um, Sesshomaru? I need to...uh...go in the next room," Kagome informed him refusing to look at him as she made her need to use the bathroom known.

Instead of giving her his customary nod as she was looking away from him, he said instead, "This Sesshomaru shall wait." And he stood beside her to let her stand and move passed him, but he was still close enough for them to brush against each other. The contact sent a thrill through Kagome making her remember how his strong arms felt around her just a minute before.

With a hushed 'thank you', she went into her washroom and took care of business. Minutes later she returned and saw that Sesshomaru had not moved. She quickly moved around him, again brushing up against him, Kagome was starting to think he did it on purpose, and scampered back up on her bed.

She was fidgeting with her blankets. She didn't know why she was still so shy to kiss Sesshomaru. She did know she feared his reaction if he found out she enjoyed his touch more than she should. He most likely would not be pleased.

Sesshomaru saw how nervous the girl still was even though they had shared a kiss several times now. He was amused by her reaction but sought to make her comfortable. He also needed her to become accustomed with his touch and with his person more before Inuyasha came and ruined the progress he was making. He knew not why she was infatuated with the bastard hanyou who was unable to appreciate her fully, but he would say nothing of his feelings knowing they would not be well received.

"Miko, allow this Sesshomaru to help you in your sleeping garments."

Gazing up at him in surprise, Kagome tried to dissuade him waving her hands in the air. "Oh, that's not necessary! I can do it."

Shockingly Sesshomaru clasped one of her hands in his and pulled her to her feet bringing them close, almost touching as they gazed at one another, their hands binding them together.

Kagome's breathe left her lungs as she was helplessly lost in his golden gaze. Sesshomaru interlaced their hands, and she was helpless to stop the flutter of her heart or the leap of her pulse. Her body was so aware of his, she thought she would surely combust on the spot. How did he do that to her? Make her forget who she was? Who he was? Who she thought she loved? But he did, and she was helpless against his sexual appeal.

She felt him move, but her eyes were caught by his unable to look away from the emotion that seemed to leak into his gaze; though, she was unable to decipher what she saw. Tenderness? Surely not. Then she felt him clasp the tie to her obi and gently tugged it free, her right hand still caught in his raised near her shoulder.

She felt her obi drop to the floor at their feet, and the sides of her kimono gape open revealing her light blue inner kimono. He placed her hand over his heart then, letting her feel the strong rhythm and the muscle she felt under his clothes. His hands were at her shoulders, feather light so as not to hurt her wound and glide the garment down her arms to pool at her feet.

Her breathing was coming faster as his clawed hands reached out and unfastened the tie to her inner kimono letting the fabric slide down her arms as well. At the last second modesty came rushing to Kagome, and she bent her arms to save the clothes from dropping to the floor, too, her hand removing itself from his solid chest to curl in a fist by the other in front of her breast.

Though, her breasts were covered by white bandages, her lower body was bare save for the cloth she kept close to her.

"W-wait..." she whispered uncertain.

Seeing how uncomfortable she was Sesshomaru did not try and disrobe her further. Instead he placed his clawed hands upon her naked arms and had her sit on the edge of her bed. Without saying a word he lowered her arms and situated the garment around her lap preserving her modesty but not keeping from him the knowledge of her arousal. He was sure if allowed, he would find her wet for him.

"Thank you," she whispered to him shyly gazing at him from beneath her long black lashes. It was a temptress's look, one that called to him. He ignored it knowing she did not knowingly tempt him to take liberties she was not yet willing to give him. Reining in his desire, Sesshomaru turned and walked to her closet and pulled out a fresh white yukata for her to sleep in.

He returned to her standing tall before her as he set her yukata down beside her. He'll help her adorn it after checking her wounds and their bonding. Already he had waited about an hour longer to bond with her.

Bending to his knee before her to put them on the same level, he saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"Your wounds should get some air this night," he informed her. Sometimes fresh air helped in the healing and was good for an injury.

Nodding her head in ascent Kagome didn't know if she should stop him as he began to untie the knot to her bindings, but why should she? Hadn't he done so once before? But last time he had been behind her; though, a mirror before her would have given the same view as it was know. She kept still as a strange recklessness came over her. For some reason she wanted him to see her as a woman and not as a means to an end. It hurt her to know she meant so little to him as a person. But that was stupid, right?

She had been so caught up in her musings that she hadn't noticed the first of her two bandages had been unwrapped until they fell to her arms before Sesshomaru set them aside. She swallowed as she realized only one more set of linen separated her bare flesh from his gaze. What had she been thinking to want Sesshomaru to gaze upon her with a man's interest? It was a moment of insanity she knew not where had come from.

She felt her bindings fall away and she quickly crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and averted her face a bright blush of mortification spreading across her cheeks.

"Wait," she again whispered to him embarrassed.

She didn't see Sesshomaru looking at her, but she could feel his eyes on her scorching her skin. She felt his lips touch her injured shoulder just missing the wound. The touch didn't hurt but felt surprisingly good. She turned her head to look at him, and he met her gaze squarely.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"Relax, miko," Sesshomaru said in an equally soft voice. The tone making her shiver in delight.

Nodding her head she watched him observe her wound. He then told her, "Turn around."

She did by turning her torso to give him a view of her back. Again she felt lips on her flesh. He was placing a light kiss between her shoulder blades missing the claw marks. This time she said not a word until a pressure on her chin had her turning back to face Sesshomaru.

His lips met hers once more stealing her ability to breathe. For some unfathomable reason, his undressing her, and kissing her skin, speaking to her in that soft seductive tone must have gotten to her head, for she threw her arms around his neck ignoring the slight sting from her shoulder and back and kissed him back enthusiastically.

Her nipples grazed his cloth covered chest making them harden and a moan to escape her lips. He took complete advantage of her open lips and plundered her mouth taking complete possession. A clawed hand buried in her hair at the back of her skull tilting her head to angle her lips while his other hand clasped her bare hip his right hand coming in contact with soft flesh.

His beast roared at him to take what was rightfully theirs, but he ignored its insistent snarls and growls letting his own growl fall from his lips to vibrate against her's making her shiver in delight. Without warning he called forth his youki and poured it down her throat once more in waves. Kagome had become accustomed to this part, but she was rudely brought out of her desire filled mind by the intruding force.

She reared back in surprise, but his arm went from her hip to encircle her waist bringing her closer. Her legs spread when she felt his torso press between the small gape in her knees allowing him to get closer, the kimono sliding open revealing her most private of places, but neither of them noticed.

Sesshomaru again found that her ningen body was again rejecting his youki, his attempts to bond them. He growled against her lips once more in aggravation, and he heard her whimper in return. The small sound brought desire raging more fiercely through his blood. It was such an erotic sound. This time, Sesshomaru vowed, would be different. He felt his eyes bleed red; his teeth lengthened as did his claws, as he called forth his demonic heritage to fill the miko.

Kagome clung to his shoulders, eyes tightly shut, no longer did she feel desire or the pleasant feelings from Sesshomaru's touch. This was an invasion like none other, and she was drowning, suffocating in the wake of Sesshomaru's powers. It was impossible to completely contain her reiki, and her spiritual light burned Sesshomaru, but it was not painful, but erotic in its sting. However, he felt the miko's struggles and panic.

Removing his lips for a moment he told her once more, "Relax, miko." Then he was kissing her again forcing his youki deep inside her resisting body.

She tried, she really did, but she was helpless to stop the convulsing of her body, the sting of her reiki, and her nails bit into his flesh.

She was moving around too much, and Sesshomaru knew she was unable to stop her trembling, so moving quickly, he picked up the miko, her light blue inner kimono sliding away from her, he placed her in the middle of her bed and pinned her there with his body. His shaft was hard and his balls aching, he buried his throbbing member between her sweet thighs, his beast threatening to break his control as he continued to breathe his youki inside her.

Kagome was bucking and withering beneath him trying to escape the assault she found herself in. She raised her hips trying and failing to throw him off and even failed in squirming away from him. She was beginning to be frightened by the tempest he was farcing on her. She was unable to control her reiki any longer and it came out in a great wave lashing out at his youki.

Instead of hurt him as she feared she would, her reiki seemed to dull the impact of his youki while he continued to feed it to her. She didn't understand why he was so insistent and forceful this time. Then she felt something shift inside her. The youki he claimed to be housed deep with in her became known to Kagome and not just in the form of Sesshomaru's. It was a new youki that swallowed Sesshomaru's becoming stronger, swelling inside her.

She felt Sesshomaru's youki recede back into himself after another moment. She was panting heavily and so was he, their mouths inches apart, and breath mingling. Kagome was unable to speak for long seconds trying to catch her breath as her reiki calmed as well. She felt as if she could relax much easier as his youki no longer was being forced upon her as forcibly.

When Sesshomaru shifted slightly she noticed her lack of dress, and was mortified but her blood boiled when she felt something hard press against her down bellow. Sesshomaru figured out that same thing when he felt a warmth against his hard cock. He knew it to be the miko's core, and he shuddered above her.

She felt him tremble, and not understanding, Kagome hesitantly placed her arms around him to offer comfort. "A-are you a-alright?" she whispered.

Raising his gaze to her's he let the knowledge that he held a naked Kagome in his arms and in a bed enter his mind making his eyes heat with a raging desire. Kagome could not have misinterpreted that look even if she had wanted to.

Then he was rising himself off of her looking down at her, his eyes trailing down her face, to her breasts, over her flat abdomen, to the patch of hair between her thighs, down her legs and back up. She was unable to move and shield herself under that heated stare that made her heart race and butterflies flutter low in her stomach heating her core. Their eyes met for a second longer before he turned and left her laying their panting with a few parting words that sent her mind reeling.

"This Sesshomaru shares in your desires."

And he was gone leaving a dumbfounded Kagome behind.


	16. Burn for Me

Burn for Me

He left.

Kagome watched him glide out of her room as she still lay disheveled upon the bed, naked, and aching. She didn't much understand her bodies reactions towards Sesshomaru, but there was no denying how her body responded to his, how her heart pounded when he was near, or the tingling of her breasts, the hardening of her nipples, and the embarrassing moisture between her thighs. She wanted Sesshomaru with a woman's passion, and he had just said he wanted her too.

Her heart skipped a beat as his words reverberated in her mind remembering how rough and deep his voice had sounded then filled with passion, _'This Sesshomaru shares in your desires.'_

She shivered in remembrance, and then Haru was bustling in, ever polite as she entered.

"Miko," bowed Haru respectfully waiting for her command.

Blushing, Kagome sat up and covered her arms across her chest feeling horribly exposed to her friend. She was humiliated for being caught in such a position with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. Kagome stiffened. He was betrothed and yet he dared touch her and say such unfaithful things to her while his intended mate was unaware? Anger and hurt feelings clashed inside of Kagome. Why she should feel hurt that Sesshomaru had a mate, she didn't know but blamed him for it anyway. It was his fault she felt such confusing emotions.

"Do you require assistance, miko?" Haru's voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

Still shaky with sexual frustration; though, she was unaware that was the cause, Kagome answered " H-hai. If you could help me into my yukata?"

Standing, Kagome turned her back to Haru as she was helped into her garment. The sun was still out as it would be another few hours before night took over the sky, but Kagome was fatigued with her outdoor activities with Rin and her ordeal with Sesshomaru.

"Thanks, Haru. I think I'll just take a nap now," Kagome tried to smile to Haru.

"Of course, Miko," Haru said bowing once more, "If you should require anything, I will be on the other side of the screen."

Kagome looked to her right near the far wall. A screen had been situated there the day she had arrived, and Haru had been ordered by Sesshomaru to sleep here to better keep an eye on her in case she was in need of assistance. Haru was her maid, and must be close to her at all times. Kagome felt even more uncomfortable in her surroundings. This life was not meant for a shrine girl as herself.

Nodding her dark head, her hair left to fall around her shoulders and down her back, Kagome felt the soft texture rustle against her clothes. Turning to the bed, her mind instantly went back to Sesshomaru lying on top of her while she lay beneath him naked and melting in his embrace. Kagome tried to hide under the covers to block out the erotic image. Only then did her heart pang in regret she tried to feel for enjoying another's kiss, for didn't she love Inuyasha? Inuyasha who had been with her since she unwittingly came to the Feudal Era, and who had saved her on countless occasions?

Remembering the pain of knowing he had left her to go see Kikyo, the woman he had first loved obviously with a fierce passion. Wasn't she doing near the same thing by allowing Sesshomaru to kiss her so ardently before each bond exchange and enjoying his lips on hers, his body pressed so close to her complaint one? Wouldn't Inuyasha feel the same heart ache and possibly betrayal that she always had when he was with Kikyo?

She was doing the exact same thing! She felt wretched. More because of the anguish she had gone through when Inuyasha went to Kikyo than how Inuyasha would feel about the situation; she was reluctant to admit to herself. What did that say about her?

And furthermore, how dare Sesshomaru cheat on his mate? Or soon to be mate, anyway. Still they were fiancés, intendants. Didn't that mean anything to Sesshomaru?

Kagome may not understand why Sesshomaru was acting so out of character with her, maybe he was having cold feet, but she had to make him see how wrong his actions were towards this faceless demoness meant to be his. Why the thought of him with another woman, kissing her, touching her, made Kagome feel uneasy, she wasn't sure. Was she…was she jealous?

**********Later that Evening**********

A knock sounded on Kagome's door while Haru was helping her into another kimono, and Rin poked her head inside smiling brightly as she always seemed to be doing.

"Kagome-sama, Rin was wondering if you would like to eat with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama," the little girl asked hopefully before adding, "but only if you're feeling well, Sesshomaru-sama says."

Turning her head, Kagome smiled at Rin. "I would love to join you, Rin. I've been stuck in this room too long."

Racing in, Rin wrapped her arms around the older girl's middle hugging her strongly before darting back out of her room with a parting reply. "Rin will tell Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagome smiled fondly after her, but she had an ulterior motive to facing Sesshomaru again. She needed to set things straight between them and make him aware of his new mates rights in privacy other than the intimacy of her room.

"Will you be joining us, Haru," asked Kagome as she rose and made her way to the hallway, letting Haru slide the screen to her room close and take the lead as her guide to Sesshomaru's private dining hall.

"Oh, no, miko," Haru told her. "I am but a mere servant and shall wait for you're in an adjourning room when you are ready to proceed back to your room."

"Is that so? I've gotten so used to eating my meals with you it'll feel strange without having you there," mused Kagome not realizing the impact her words would have on Haru.

'Would the miko never cease to amaze her,' thought Haru in stunned silence. Kagome had no concept of propriety and station, making Haru feel accepted in a way that was not done between servant and a lady. Haru was thrown for a loop, not knowing how to proceed with the strange ningen. She feared becoming too familiar with her, than being reprimanded even punished for her forthrightness. Their worlds were just too different for the closeness the miko seemed to want from her even though secretly Haru began desiring the same thing. She wished they could be friends, but Haru was realistic. It was not to be.

They finally made it to Sesshomaru's private dining hall and guards with identical uniforms as all the rest, opened the doors for them silently bowing respectfully to Kagome. Kagome was tempted to return the gesture, but one look from Haru reminded her that it was not her place to bow to servants or guards; though, she knew not why except that she was a guest in Sesshomaru's home.

Kagome stopped and gaped as she saw what lay behind the elaborate doors. The room was three times the size of her room, with a long, low table adorned in the middle and plush cushions surrounding its length. Ignoring the table at the moment to turn her heard left and right to take in the same white walls and gold trim that was the hallways, but these walls were covered in beautiful tapestries. Most depicted out door sceneries of beautiful meadows, waterfalls, and flowers of every kind it seemed. A few others showed pictures of castles that were magnificently painted.

Kagome didn't know why an eating room would have such beautiful paintings, but she was enchanted by the artistry. Glancing up, Kagome saw beautiful lamps hanging from the ceiling. Glancing back at the table, Kagome noticed assortment of food placed at just two settings. Then she noticed the table's occupants. Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table while Rin sat at his left.

For a moment, Kagome's eyes rested on Sesshomaru drinking in his angelic beauty. He sat so straight and regal, his golden eye meeting her's with his normal bland expression.

"Kagome-sama! Aren't you gonna come sit and eat?" asked Rin.

Blushing, Kagome heard the doors shut behind her as Haru remained on the other side and made her way to Sesshoamru's right as that was the only other place setting. Kneeling on the velvet cushion and glancing at the bowls in front of her, she noticed that, though Rin too had food set before her, Sesshomaru did not except for a cup and a tall jar with steam coming from the top. Well actually the taller jar was closer to her left elbow then towards him. Only then did Kagome realize two pairs of eyes were watching her, and she realized her blunder.

Clearing her throat, Kagome tried to smile as she said, "Hello Rin, Sesshomaru." But she was quickly at a loss for words, so Kagome silently lifted the tall jug, the contents rising to her nose telling her it was tea, Kagome offered to pour for Sesshomaru silently. A nod from him and he raised his small cup towards her; Kagome concentrated hard not to spill even a drop of the contains or overflow his cup.

Somehow she succeeded, and Kagome was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He lifted the beverage and took a sip signaling for the meal to begin.

Rin let out a load, "Itadakimasu," before picking up her chopsticks to begin eating. Kagome mimicked Rin and picked up her bowl of fish with one hand and her chopsticks with another.

Again she glanced at Sesshomaru's empty place setting.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Yes, miko?"

"Why aren't you eating?"

Gazing at her with fathomless eyes, he said, "Your concern is unnecessary."

Kagome frowned and put a piece of fish in her mouth and chewed slowly. As he continued to sit so silently beside her unnerving her with his very presence while her mind recalled the way he had touched her, she almost sourly thought why he bothered to sit at the table anyway if he refused to eat. Still curiosity compelled her to say, "Surely you get hungry." She didn't know why she was worried at his refusal to eat. Hadn't he just told her it wasn't any of her business?

She watched him take another drink and his empty cup was set in front of him but he did not let go of the cup. Promptly Kagome raised the jug with both hands and filled his cup once more to which he took another small drink. "This Sesshomaru does not require nourishment."

That was hard to believe to Kagome. He was obviously a very active male, with a muscular body. Wouldn't his body need constant sustenance for energy? Then again he is a full youkai. Kagome went back to her meal, practically ignoring Sesshomaru in favor for conversing with Rin as she was still upset at him for his actions against his mate. She refused to get in between a couple especially one that will be getting married, well mated soon. It was the same as cheating. That was unacceptable behavior to Kagome.

Sesshomaru was perplexed at the miko's behavior towards him. She was polite, but other than refill his cup if it became empty and after her first arrival, she had been ignoring him purposefully he knew because of the way she refused to look at him and the tension in her small body. He did not know why she was acting so unusual, but he did not like being ignored. Especially by her. He didn't know why he was so frustrated by her neglect, but he refused to allow it to continue. She was to be his mate and he demanded attention.

When Kagome sat down her bowl and placed her hands on her lap demurely, she looked to Sesshomaru signaling that she had eaten her fill as Rin obviously had. Sesshomaru gestured that they may leave, and Rin bounded for the door, turned around and asked the still kneeling Kagome, "Can Rin stay with Kagome-sama a little bit longer?"

Kagome almost didn't have the heart to deny the cute girl as she cast big brown puppy eyes in her direction seeking attention. She was about to agree; although, inwardly she sighed at postponing her talk with Sesshomaru when a masculine voice spoke before she could.

"The miko and this Sesshomaru have things to discuss, Rin. Off to bed."

Nodding her head and smiling at her guardian, she agreed with a happy, "Hai," and left.

Now that they were alone together, Kagome wasn't at all sure how to proceed with her well thought out discussion, a reprimand really. But again, Sesshomaru took the initiative, stood, and offered his hand to help her stand. Bewildered, not knowing what he had to say to her, Kagome placed her hand in his allowing him to help her to her feet. She barely reached his chest, and had to crane her neck back, they were standing so close; the angle would surely put a creak in her neck soon. Being this close to him, however, made her heart race. She felt a hand at her lower back as he walked with her to the exit.

"Come," he told her without infliction.

Obeying, curious as to what he was up to, Kagome followed him, consciously aware of his hand with every step she took. It burned through her clothes to her skin.

They walked unhurriedly through the halls, but Kagome's attention was centered solely on the hand upon her back that she paid no attention at where they were going until somehow they reached the main doors. They were huge, ornament, and intimidating. Guards stationed before the portal bowed deeply to them, and opened the way for them.

Outside, Sesshomaru stopped and without looking down at her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lightly pressed her injured shoulder against his side soft enough to cause her no discomfort. Before she knew what was happening, Kagome was gliding through the sky once more with Sesshomaru, the wind whipping at their clothes, and the moon a sliver in the sky. Gazing at what she could see of the moon, Kagome reflected that it was only a hand full of nights before Inuyasha turned human, and her resolve to chastise Sesshomaru resurfaced.

He took her above a grove of trees before descending into a clearing. Kagome gasped as her eyes lit on the pool and large rocks lying near the dark water sparkle with the stars above. Though dark, the sky was cloudless and somehow Kagome had no problem seeing in the dark as she drank in the beauty of the oasis she had been brought to. She didn't even notice her heightened night vision, so enthralled as she was. Kagome had always enjoyed the outdoors, and being cooped up in her room had been difficult. Now she breathed in the clean air of the night and exhaled on a sigh.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

Sesshomaru was supremely pleased with himself that his efforts to please the miko had been received so graciously made his pride swell in his chest.

"This Sesshomaru had hoped to please you."

Kagome turned to him unsmiling. "You shouldn't say such things to me."

"It is true."

"But you already have a mate!" she said a little loud. "Remember? You went through a lot of trouble to find her. It is her you should try to be pleasing." Though she said the words, Kagome's heart clenched at the thought of Sesshomaru sharing such a blissful place with another. She squashed the thought.

He was silently gazing at her, her eyesight able to see him perfectly, his eyes never leaving her face. His gaze did funny things to her stomach.

"There was no demoness remaining," he told her.

It was Kagome's turn to silently gaze at him searching for the truth in his eyes. She had not made the connection that she had been the last to remain. She was not thinking herself as a candidate because Sesshomaru may desire her, but it was a demoness he wished for as a mate, and the knowledge that she wasn't good enough to him stung.

She didn't know why she cared so much about his opinion, but she did, painfully so. She felt tears prick her eyes, and she turned away mortified that she would cry in front of him and for such a stupid reason. She meant very little to him, and she should feel the same towards him, yet her heart ached anyway, and the tears stung her eyes threatening to fall. Why did she have to do this now?!

Somehow he was before her; a hand cupped the back of her head and gently pressed her cheek to a warm hard chest. She felt her heart melt and the tears leaked over to run down her face unchecked. Why was she crying?

Then he was bending over her nuzzling her temple, then moving his lips to drink in the tears she unwittingly shed. Her eyes were closed enjoying the moment even though she knew she could never be nothing more than a passing fancy for one such as him.

"Why do you weep?" he asked her in a soft voice, his lips brushing over hers, barely touching.

She sucked in a shuddering breathe, unable to answer and refusing to meet his gaze.

Undaunted he kissed the corner of her mouth, then each of her eyelids making her soft and complaint against him. Her hands came up to rest lightly upon his chest feeling the warmth beneath the silk of his clothing. When he made a move to kiss her, Kagome pulled back, pushing against his chest, but he had a steel band around her waist keeping her close. She had to arch her back against his arm to keep from kissing him as he refused to retreat.

"Stop, Sesshomaru!" again she pushed against his chest, getting nowhere.

"Miko, we must bond once more to strengthen your youki," Sesshomaru reminded her.

Meeting his gaze she told him in no uncertain terms, "Don't! I'm not interested in a physical relationship, so don't kiss me before bonding. Just get it over with." It was nearly a plea as she knew his hold on her senses were strong, and she didn't want to feel what he could make her feel when touching her so intimately. Though, she didn't say it aloud, they both knew she was also thinking about Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's teeth clenched at her rejection of him as a man. He knew she enjoyed his touch, yet she refused him. He knew she was thinking about his bastard of a brother, and it angered him. He wanted her to think only of him and no other man, especially not Inuyasha.

Clenching his clawed hand in her hair roughly he ignored her words and kissed her hard.

Kagome stood there frozen for all of a heart beat before she tried to turn her head, to deny his kiss, to deny him. He angled their heads sideways to deepen the kiss, his hand tight in her hair refusing to let her go. His tongue coaxed her mouth to open with persuasive licks and nips, but she was desperate to get away from him afraid to drawn again in his embrace, so she bit his bottom lip hard.

She tasted blood, but he didn't seem to mind but growled in encouragement. The sound was so erotic it sent a pulse down between her thighs making her ache.

'No! I can't just…he has to stop…' Kagome tried to think coherently, tried to save her heart from a man who could never love her, someone she couldn't possibly love as her heart was already taken.

He was backing her up slowly, forcing her to walk backwards. His hold on her prevented her from stumbling. Her hands gripped his shoulders, clenching the cloth in her hands as her back hit the trunk of a tree, and she gasped unwittingly allowing him access to her mouth. He dominated the kiss, taking quick possession of her mouth, of her senses, and all she could do was cling to him.

She felt a hand go to her hip and the other slide over her cheek, down her jaw to graze his nails gently down her neck making her shiver in delight, a small moan slipping from her lips caught by his mouth. He was devouring her, and she was letting him. She felt him shift closer, his chest brushing against hers making her breasts ache and feel painfully full.

The hand on her neck caressed her collarbone before gliding to cup her breast though her clothes and she gasped at the intimate contact, lighting on fire. Her nipple instantly hardened in the palm of his hand as he moved his hand in rough circles against her breast stimulating her nipple. She was kissing him back, her blood boiling.

Sesshomaru had been angry when he started the kiss, but know he was enthralled by the softness of the miko. She tasted divine, and her plump breast was plaint beneath his hand. He needed to touch her, to feel her skin. He untied her sash, letting it fall to the ground forgotten, as he slide his clawed hand beneath the two layers of her kimono before he was able to cup her bare breast.

He felt her arch into his hand, egging him on, encouraging him. He was on fire for her; though, he was in enough control to not hurt her. He was careful of his sharp claws as he circled her areola, her whimpers against his mouth exciting him. He moved his mouth down her neck to lick and suck and nip while he pinched her nipple making her cry out softly. He wanted her to make that sound again and again.

He needed to taste more of her, so he spread her clothes wider bearing her breasts to the night air, and he bent his head to suckle her like a pup.

Kagome cried out, her hands clenched in Sesshomaru's hair as she felt him suckle her hard distended nipple before letting it slide out of his mouth with a 'pop'. His hand went to massage her wet nipple as he feasted on the other. Kagome was panting as pleasure swamped her senses. Her breasts tingled with such pleasurable pain, she almost wanted him to stop the torcher, but she didn't, perversely needing more as her womb clenched, and liquid pooled from between her thighs.

A clawed hand went between the opening of her clothing to feel her thigh, and trace up its length leaving goose bumps behind. He nipped at her breast while his hand came to the apex of her thighs and encountered her patch of curls there and slick wetness. Sesshomaru growled against her breast and leaned back to look upon her face, seeing her face flushed and eyes glazed over with passion. It was an enthralling sight to behold such fire and passion in one so small.

When Kagome felt fingers slide between her wet folds she cried out at the pleasurable sensations but tried to twist away from Sesshomaru. "Stop! What are you doing?" she panted as she wriggled against his hand and shoved at his arm and chest.

"You are so wet, Kagome," he whispered to her sinfully and brought his fingers from her core to his lips. They were dripping with her heat as she watched him lick his fingers clean of her essence, drinking it down like fine wine. Her lower body clenched and her breath hitched at the sinful sight.

"You taste of sweet nectar," he told her in a sexy low voice.

She gulped, not knowing how to handle the situation. Her body was on fire, and she ached painfully and felt strangely empty.

He watched her as he slid his finger once more through her wetness, stroking her clit. She made a strangled sound, and he forced her legs wider as he pressed a knee between her sweet thighs, spreading her for his exploration. She was so wet; his fingers were instantly coated with her juices. He pressed his thumb against the nub of her sex and she thrust her hips helplessly against his hand.

Sesshomaru was perspiring, his clothes felt scratchy to his sensitive flesh. His cock was so hard, he thought he might burst right then. He thrust a finger into her tight wet sheath while his thumb continued its circular motions at her nub making her cry out and throw her arms around his neck, thrusting her hips into his hand impaling herself.

He added a second finger, groaning as her muscles tightened around his fingers, pumping them in a steady rhythm mimicking what he wanted to do with his shaft. Her cries carried across the clearing, and his eyes strayed to her bouncing breasts as he continued to thrust his fingers deeper inside her. He began to suckle her once more.

Kagome was experiencing intense pleasure for the first time that she started to get scared as her body seemed to climb an invisible mountain until she was at the edge of a precipice afraid to fall. She sucked in her breathe and tried to worm away from Sesshoamru's devil fingers and hot mouth.

"I can't…" she tried to tell him.

Sesshomaru leaned in close and growled in her ear making her pulse leap. "Yes, you can. You will." It was an order, a decree, one she was helpless to disobey.

She cried out as she fell, shattering into a thousand pieces as lights flashed under her closed lids. She convulsed in his arms, her sheath spasming around his thrusting fingers as he prolonged her orgasm. She sobbed his name, not Inuyasha's, and he smirked with satisfaction.

She was boneless in his arms while his body still burned, but he refused to take her just yet, and he lowered his forehead to hers breathing heavily, her arousal deep in his nostrils making it difficult for him to calm his raging heart beat and breath normally. They were both panting sharing their breath.

Kagome was tired and still weak from her injuries and after her release, sleep tried to drag her under, but she fought it as she gazed up to meet Sesshomaru's heated gaze, his eyes slightly red, fangs bursting from his mouth, and purple stripes jagged on his high cheek bones. Instead of scaring her, the sight was oddly arousing. She was unable to speak as she gazed up at him helplessly.

She watched him lean in and kiss her tenderly, that it brought tears to her eyes, and then he was forcing his youki inside of her; though, she feared she was too tired for the exchange. Thankfully, the bonding seemed easier as her youki drank in what Sesshomaru had to offer her taking her deep inside her body, as his fingers had been.

As soon as he was finished, she passed out, needing rest. She wasn't aware of Sesshomaru fixing her clothes and carrying her, flying through the air back to his castle, and putting her to bed himself, ordering Haru to keep an eye on her. Then he left to burn alone, unfulfilled.

Haru knew by scent that her lady had recently been intimate in some way with her lord, but she thought nothing of it and lay down to sleep ready to be alert and wake should the miko need her in the night.


	17. Life's Consequences

Life's Consequences

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I noticed in my previous chapters that my updated corrections did not go through, so I am sorry for the grammar, misspelling, and miss use of words that you may encounter. I'll try to look over it and get them corrected. If not, this story is posted on Dokuga and my screen name is BelovedStranger if any of you want to see the corrected version. I can promise you that any updated chapter will have very few mistakes as it has been looked over and edited better. Enjoy!**

Kikyo opened her eyes waiting for the blurriness to ebb and her surroundings to take shape as she stared up at a wooden ceiling that slowly came into focus. Surveying her surroundings, Kikyo noticed that she lay upon a low futon with a musty smelling kimono covering her as a blanket. Turning her head to encompass the small room she found herself in, there was no furnishings with bare wood walls, but most of all, she noticed how weak she felt. Moving her head took much more effort than it should have and her limbs felt lethargic and heavy.

Creaking of a floor board near her had her head turning towards the noise only to find a grotesque little girl standing to the entrance to her small room, or what Kikyo assumed was a girl, but she was like no child she had ever witnessed. Terrible scars crisscrossed her face with different skin tones in patches, with different colored eyes one brown the other blue and slightly bigger than the other, one of her arms was too long for her body dragging on the floor, and her legs were two different skin tones as well baring similar scars. What hair she had was straggly and missing in several places. Truly an ugly little girl, but Kikyo could sense no soul from the child's body. In fact she was sure this creature was made from the flesh and bone of several corpses and animated by magic. Dark magic she knew. Nothing of pure and light would create such a being as this.

Kikyo had no idea where she was, who this creature might be, or why she had been brought here. Obviously she had been taken from Inuyasha after hearing a strange song that had come from the forest. It had called to her, demanding she obey. Obey who? Who was capable of controlling her or coming close to doing so? It had taken all her strength not to heed the call of the music, until she had passed out from the strain.

Kikyo had no idea who this creature belonged to, but like any child perhaps she could be coaxed into helping her for a few kind words. "Who are you child?"

The little imp cowered at the door jamb huddling close to the wood for safety it would seem. The creature seemed afraid of her. "You have nothing to fear from me, little one," Kikyo tried to reassure her unsure if the imp understood her or not.

Kikyo watched as the imp took a hesitant step towards her, and she smiled in encouragement coaxing the imp nearer. "Come to me, child. Won't you come?"

The imp seemed dazzled by her if her grotesque expression could be read correctly. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and she stepped toward her with an out stretched hand. Thinking the creature wished to take hold of her hand, Kikyo summoned the strength necessary to free her hand from her covering and stretch out towards the imp slowly so as not to scare her, but still the imp paused uncertainty clear in her body language. Kikyo continued talking in low tones soothingly. "Don't be shy, child. Come to me."

All of a sudden the imp ran at her and only then did Kikyo notice the flute she clutched in her left hand with the too large arm dragging upon the floor. The imp fell to her knees beside Kikyo's head ignoring her outstretched hand and burrowing her free hand into Kikyo's inky black hair making a cooing noise of pleasure. The imp smiled at the softness of her hair petting it like a loved pet. Kikyo was momentarily surprised, but she smiled for the child. Up close, she could smell the rot and decay emanating from the small body next to her and determined that the imp was in fact a puzzle of mismatched flesh sewn together. 'Who would make such an abomination?' Kikyo thought almost absent mindedly until her eyes widened in dawning realization.

This creature was similar to her. Her own body was made out of clay held together by dark magic as this creature's body was made from bits of real flesh and bone animated by evil magic. How alike they were in that moment; though, their bodies were composed differently, they were essentially the same. Only her body resembled that of a human's while this creature had the visage of a monster. Kikyo felt remorse and compassion for this imp who lived yet was dead.

"We don't belong here do we?" Kikyo said implying they did not belong in the land of the living as she gently stroking the imp's matted hair. The child looked at her in trepidation at first until her gentle administrations calmed and seemed to sooth her. Was this creature a girl? Did it matter?

Kikyo didn't expect an answer from the imp, but one came from the door of her room. "Oh, yes you do! I brought you here specifically, my treasure."

Kikyo's gaze turn to see who had spoken her eyes landing upon a young woman standing in the doorway, garbed in mourning clothes. It was hard to tell where this new woman's black hair ended and her clothes began.

"Imp! Get away from, my treasure," the woman demanded scowling at the imp who cowered and ran from the room with a backward glance and receiving a shove out of the room for her troubles. Kikyo gazed at the woman silently knowing she was in the presence of a dark miko and by the sound of her not a very sane one.

The dark miko took a few steps into the room asking her anxiously, "The imp has not hurt you, treasure, has it?"

Ignoring the question, Kikyo demanded calmly, "Who are you?"

"Treasure's not very nice, but not to worry, I will take care of that soon," said Utako laughing shrilly. "I am Utako, my treasure, and your body shall be mine."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed on Utako. "What do you plan to do?"

Utako smiled and stroked her own hair absent mindedly. "Why, take your eternal life. Don't play stupid, treasure. I must know your secret." An earnest, greedily, insane look crossed her face her eyes never leaving Kikyo's.

Kikyo scoffed at the ridiculous statement. "I do not possess eternal life, dark one. I am not even truly alive. This body was forged from heated clay mixed with my remains and graveyard soil before reanimated by recalling my soul from the dead by the demon Urasue." Kikyo thought her reincarnation's involvement immaterial as the spell would have worked without her present.

Utako didn't seem to be listening to her as she then ranted with glee, "You won't be getting away from me, my treasure. Already the hanyou has succumbed to my noxious gasses to slip into a deep sleep to never awaken and won't be taking you from me."

'Inuyasha!' Kikyo thought with elation and alarm. 'He came after me. I must go to him.' But how she wasn't sure. She didn't think she had the strength to stand let alone find and get to him.

"Imp! Play for me," demanded Utako. The same eerie music from before filled the air, immobilizing Kikyo as she refused to heed the call. What was this sound meant for? Whatever it was, it can't be good. Then corpses of youkai and ningen walked up behind Utako, while one detached itself from the horde and came for her. 'The music controls the dead!' Kikyo was able to surmise. Raising a barrier to protect herself, Kikyo tried to maintain it while the corpse that had tried to grab her began to burn with a horrendous screech.

'I can feel the call of the flute. Am I nothing more than a soulless puppet as well?' was Kikyo's disheartened thought. How well she knew her life was over and only death waited to reclaim her. Was she no different from these mindless dolls orchestrated by Utako and that imp she controls? If she was dead, then why did it feel as if her heart was breaking at the thought?

'Inuyasha,' her soul cried out for him.

"Bad, treasure, bad!" Utako cried, who then stomped towards Kikyo with a reproachful expression. "I must have eternal life!" The dark miko placed her hands upon Kikyo's barrier, burning herself, yet not reacting to the pain as she forced her own dark reiki against the shield tearing it down with little effort.

'Oh, no! I am too weak to sustain my barrier,' Kikyo thought silently glaring defiantly up at the cackling dark miko. 'Damn that music.'

"Strip her," ordered Utako to another corpse whose neck had been ripped wide open revealing dead meaty tissue with dried crusty blood around the edges, staining the dirty and torn kimono it wore. Kikyo grimaced as the undead's hands shredded her clothes leaving her naked and feeling utterly vulnerable.

"Now take her to the glass pool," Utako ordered with glee.

Unable to put up a struggle, Kikyo was lifted into the corpse's arms, smelling the putrid odor that came off it as she was carried from the small room. As they passed into the next room, Kikyo saw the little imp playing the eerie music in a far corner. The creature seemed to watch her with sad eyes. Kikyo found herself in a larger room with no windows but a huge glass sphere near the back wall filled with some king of liquid. She had no desire to get closer to the strange pool, but the corpse that carried her brought her right next to it and situated along the side of the sphere were wooded steps leading to the top.

"This pool is filled with my potion meant to dissolve your body, my treasure, so that I may obtain the magic that animates you," Utako explains excitedly.

"Stop this," ordered Kikyo, but she was ignored.

"Drop her in!" Utako ordered with a smile on her face.

Without hesitating the corpse climbed and unceremoniously dropped her into the pool where she floated in the water's center unable to move. Kikyo could see a blurry version of Utako and her undead, the liquid she was in making it impossible to see details clearly beyond color and an outline. Almost instantly she felt a burning sensation. To protect herself, Kikyo formed another barrier around herself knowing it wouldn't last, she was too drained.

She had to get out of there, or did she? She was already dead, so what right did she have to cling to this half-life a youkai and given her two years ago? To keep a piece of her reincarnation's soul to animate her clay shell? Her time to live had passed, so why fight death now? She was already dead.

'Inuyasha, please forgive me,' was Kikyo's heartfelt internal cry.

She had closed her eyes in grief and acceptance, about to stop the fight on a life that was not her's, when she heard a dull blast with an unmistakable aura. The heart she no longer possessed clenched painfully in her chest crying out for him to come for her, even though she knew she had no right to do so.

**********With Inuyasha**********

Inuyasha had woken groggy and leaden from his perch in a tree by a beseeching voice in his mind he could have sworn was Kikyo crying out for him. He had found himself surrounded by the strange fog he had gone to sleep seeing swirling upon the ground and realized he was far too tired and weak for no reason. Guessing correctly it was the fog affecting him so; Inuyasha used his Wind Scar from his perch dispelling the odorless fog.

Instantly the undead came out from the hut and emerged from the trees at the flute's call.

"Keh, you again," growled Inuyasha eyeing the corpses, his nose once more being assaulted by the stench they carried. "Disgusting. Hey, Utako! I know you're in there. Give me back Kikyo!"

"You wish to steal my treasure from me, hanyou? You can't have her!" screeched Utako as she exited the hut pointing at him directing her minions to swarm him. "You are nothing, so remain as nothing," she admonished him. "Kill him."

"I don't think so, Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled swiping his sword left then right obliterating the surrounding forest and the undead along with it. Only a dozen were left standing making the witch screech in anger.

"Bad, nothing! I will make you nothing," cried the witch, and she began to transform before his very eyes. Her form stretched and distorted transforming her into a horrendous ogre type creature but like none he had ever seen. Her flesh was as pale as a corpse with blue veins running everywhere and long white hair obscuring her wart covered face, with jagged teeth protruding from a crooked jaw, but that wasn't the worst of it. Eyes and mouths opening along her new body; they were on her stomach, arms, legs, everywhere.

"What the-" Inuyasha gaped at the creature as it roared at him. Clenching his teeth he jumped at the creature with sword held high yelling his battle cry, but before he could land a hit the eyes on its chest and shoulders looked in his direction and a red beam shot out at him.

"Gah." Inuyasha deflected the attack with his sword, but other beams hit his legs, a hip, and one shoulder before he was able to retreat. Blood welled and spilled over the thin small wounds going clean though his body. "Damn!"

The creature laughed at his pain making him snarl at it. "You think you've seen the last of me?" Inuyasha raised his sword, preparing to strike once more but at a safer distance when the many mouths opened along the creature's body letting out a banshee wail, wracking his ears with pain that blood spilled from his ears. "Aaaaahh." He covered his ears trying to protect them.

A corpse pounced on him, pinning him down before tearing its teeth into his wounded shoulder making him cry out again before punching the thing in the skull throwing it off, but two others knocked him flat on his back again before he could regain his footing, then a third had hold of him.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha swiped at them with his sharp claws tearing into the neck of one and disemboweling another. He kicked at the one nearest his legs regaining his feet, blood spilling from numerous wounds. The fight had just begun, and he was already this wounded? The fog had obviously sapped him of strength making him slow to respond.

The undead rushed him, moving at youkai speed even the ningen corpses as they lashed out at him trying to kill him. Inuyasha swung his sword madly in an attempt to keep them at bay. He had no idea where all of them were coming from. He saw a familiar red beam shoot towards him, and he jumped out of the way letting the corpses take the hit from their mistress while he jumped on top of the hut's roof. That's when he noticed the ogre witch spew dozens of corpses from her mouth answering is question on where they had been coming from. It was a revolting sight to behold. He had to get rid of the undead and kill the witch fast as his strength was waning.

How was he supposed to destroy the army of corpses when she could just make some more? He couldn't use the Wind Scar to kill the witch as she was too close to the hut where he knew Kikyo to be. All too soon he was again engaged with the undead. "Just stay dead!" Then his mind caught onto the music and understood what he had to do to stop the dead from rising. Where…? There!

"Blades of blood," cried Inuyasha aiming at the ugly imp, his blades cutting off the thing's too long arm and tearing it to pieces. Instantly the other corpses fell to the ground unable to move around without the music's enchantment.

A horrible scream came from the ogre as it charged after him with death in its eyes. Deftly he dogged its red lasers, but was once again hit with the banshee's cries making him stumble. A large hand hit him, smashing into his side making him fly backwards and hit the ground with a crash. Groaning with pain and weariness, Inuyasha forced himself to regain his footing, but another cry from the hundreds of mouths had him withering in agony.

"Shut up!" he cried swinging his blade at the creature unable to use his Wind Scar as it never once moved away from its position in front of the hut, but still he had to stop the blood curling noise. "Adamant barrage!" The diamonds rushed at the eyes and mouths scattered across the witch's body blinding many of the eyes, and silencing many more of the wailing cries.

The creature screamed in fury and pain, but Inuyasha was already on the move jumping once more on top of the roof behind the creature and leaped towards her with sword at the ready. More red beams from its back shoulders were able to hit him in his charge, but he ignored the burning pain and swung his sword severing its spinal cord.

Inuyasha jumped down to land beside the fallen creature as it shifted slowly back to Utako who somehow still breathed as she gasped out her dying words. "I only wished to be worthy of your love, Naraku."

Inuyasha sucked in his breath and sank to his knees demanding, "You know Naraku? Hey, answer me! Don't you dare die yet." But it was too late as he saw her flesh lose its youth and turn into the old hag he had first seem as she stared up at him her eyes glazed over in death. "Keh, damn."

Then he remembered, "Kikyo!" He ran into the hut only to see Kikyo inside a glass pool of water. She was naked; her hair floating around her and her skin was covered with burn marks.

"Kiyko!" Raising his fist he charged at the glass, Inuyasha punched through its thin barrier making the water rush out to drench him in its stinging contents as he grabbed Kikyo. Looking around frantically for anything to cover her with, Inuyasha spotted a kimono in a small room off to his left. It smelled of Kikyo. She must have been here before. What was that water?

Covering her in the dry garment, Inuyasha called out to her again worried because she had yet to open her eyes or respond. Was she…? No! She couldn't be! He couldn't have been too late!

"Kikyo! Wake up, damn it. Kikyo!"

"Inu-ya-sha," she whispered and opened her familiar brown orbs to gaze up at him with such sadness his heart clenched.

"Are you alright?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes."

They both turned towards the doorway as a noise caught their attention. Inuyasha had been unable to hear the imp drag itself into the room with his damaged ears. He cursed his weakness. "Up for some more? Well I'm ready if you are," he told the imp who stopped its movements and tried to smile at them, no at Kikyo.

"Wait, Inuyasha," beseeched Kikyo.

"What for? This thing helped try to kill you."

"Please, trust me." Looking away from Inuyasha's beloved face whom she had feared to never gaze upon again, Kikyo turned her eyes on the imp and compassion for the creature once more swelled in her breast. "Come to me, child." She reached out a hand for her to take. The imp tried to crawl closer and take her offered hand, but the imp's arm dropped and her eyes lost their light before it could reach her. She was truly dead if she had ever really lived. Again Kikyo wondered about her existence.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it Kikyo? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha's arms tighten around her ignoring the imp's corpse.

"Do you think me as empty as the dead controlled by Utako were? Should I too be dead as they are now?" For once since her unnatural rebirth, Kikyo sought solace and comfort from Inuyasha as she had once in life needing to feel his warmth, to hear he still loved her, to know that she still mattered to him.

"Of course not! How could you ever believe such a thing, Kikyo? Those things were mindless puppets with no soul or emotions. You're different," he tried to reassure her dismayed by her train of thought. She was not like those corpses or the imp created by Utako. She wasn't!

Kikyo lay against him allowing his warmth to be absorbed into her body even though her mind still dwelled on Utako's puppets. She did not belong in this world. But she wanted to stay because this is where Inuyasha was, selfish desire she knew it to be.

"Inuyasha, you're wounded," Kikyo eyed the blood coating his fire rat robes and even felt the warm sticky fluid on her cheek where she had laid her face against him. Seeing it, Inuyasha cursed and tried to whip it away, but only managing to smear it.

"I'll be fine. Let's get outta here." Inuyasha lifted her and felt dizziness attack his senses.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm fine," he tried to reassure her carrying her out of the hut and racing off into the dense forest away from the stench of death and decay.


	18. Painful Misunderstandings

Painful Misunderstandings

"Damn, that Inuyasha," Naraku spat out, as he reclined against a wall in a deserted and darkened room with Kanna before him holding out her mirror to him, showing him Utako's failure in killing Kikyo and Inuyasha. "A worthless endeavor."

Naraku gazed off to the side, his eyes not seeing what was before him, but memories took shape before his eyes as he remembered a few weeks ago when he had encountered the insane dark miko Utako. He remembered seeing her curious corpses and how she sustained her life over the decades; unaware that she had slowly corrupted her mind, and leaving her sanity behind. She had been an intriguing woman, one he could have a use for, at least he had hoped. It had been a simple thing to become her obsession and convince her he needed a youthful bride and how to obtain such a body that would never age.

His eyes narrowed as the present came back to him. She had failed, but then he laughed with malice as he turned his head once more to gaze upon the hapless love birds. How he enjoyed see the anguish upon Kikyo's face when she contemplated her existence and her likeness to Utako's lifeless corpses. Then there's Inuyasha's helpless expression at her distress. More than he would love to see his enemies perish, he relished their agony more.

Once more in a good mood, he commanded Kanna, "Show me the monk and slayer."

Silently Kanna did as he bid, expressionless, and the scene inside the mirror changed until he witnessed the monk and slayer riding through the late afternoon skies upon the fire cat. "Let's see if they survive my minions, fufufu." A wicked smirk graced his lips as a lust for blood entered his crimson gaze.

**********With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo**********

"Where are we going?" asked little Shippo, as he clung to Miroku's robes balancing on his shoulder with years of practice.

"Wherever Inuyasha is," Miroku replied unhelpfully, who sat behind the slayer, his eyes fixated on her lithe back, shapely curves pressed invitingly between his thighs as they flew across the skies on Kirara's back. His hands itched to wonder along her muscular form. His mind was far too occupied to pay much head to Shippo's words.

"Yah, but where is he? I don't even remember where we parted with him," complained the fox kit. For the better part of the day, they had been searching and backtracking in an effort to once again travel with Inuyasha as he went after Kikyo. Staying with Akahana had not been an option as she had been completely out of control with fever as she tried to kill them.

"Don't worry, Shippo. We-" Sango had begun to reassure the kit when she felt a hand stroke high on her thigh. "Pervert!" she screeched and jabbed backwards with her elbow to sink into Miroku's unguarded middle. The air whooshed out of him as he gasped for air, clutching at his abused midsection with the offending hand he had placed upon the slayer.

Shippo glanced down at the bent over monk with contempt and muttered, "Idiot."

"Weren't you a little harsh, Sango? I was merely checking to see that you were well-" began Miroku in his own defense, when he was interrupted by Sango's angry reply.

"Save it, monk! You're lucky I went easy on you!"

"You never learn, do you," piped Shippo, shaking his head at the older ningen.

Miroku laughed hesitantly as he gave his stomach a last sympathetic stroke as pain lingered, but snapped to attention and came on alert when Sango pointed in front of her and called out, "I see something up a head."

Looking over her shoulder, Miroku's gaze settled first on a break in the forest, then saw a manor smack dab in the middle of a huge clearing.

"Who could be living way out here?" questioned Shippo softly, gripping Miroku's robes harder.

"Should we find out, Miroku?" Sango asked in all seriousness, forgetting his previous perverted actions for the time being.

"Perhaps we'll find news of Inuyasha," he commented. They both knew that if their friend was here, than Utako and her corpses couldn't be far behind.

"Kirara, land over there, but stay wary," instructed Sango, pointing in front of the small manor, her eyes alert, muscles tensed and ready for action.

They landed in the courtyard and dismounted quietly, eyes roaming and searching for any hint of movement. The grass they walked on was yellow in death, the dirt dry and cracked underfoot. The manor they had seen in the air, now up close, looked dilapidated and abandoned. The roof was caved in and sagging near the front, the wrap around walking space had missing planks and rotted railing, the four steps leading up to the front entrance, which was wide open, looked serviceable but weak upon closer inspection, and the stone walls were greying and falling apart. Whoever once lived here, no longer did, or so it seemed.

"It's creepy," muttered Shippo with a fearful voice, clutching Miroku's robes tightly.

Absentmindedly, Miroku reached up with his cursed hand to stroke Shippo's auburn hair reassuringly, "Never fear, Shippo. Everything seems quiet here." Still, he was alert to any possible danger.

Then a creek was heard as if someone had stepped on a noisy floor board, causing an eerie noise to disrupt the quiet, and Miroku's words to be false. Shippo shrieked in over exaggerated fear, hair standing on end, as he watched the empty darkened doorway to the manor.

"Something's over there!" he squeaked.

"Who's there?" challenged Sango, as she bent her knees and tightened her grip on her hiraikotsu in preparation to through it at any sign of danger.

All of a sudden a small woman peeked out at them, hugging the door jam in fear. "W-who are you?" came a small tentative voice.

The tension seemed to drain out of the pair as they gazed at the woman who built enough courage to step away from the doorway and into the late afternoon light. She was very beautiful. Her face was pale and unblemished, long glossy black hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders, as she wore a beautiful purple and yellow designed kimono.

Miroku's eyes widened in appreciation as his gaze fixated upon her lithe form, while Shippo gapped open mouthed at her beauty as well, still perched on his shoulder. Sango saw the other woman's elegant face and glanced towards Miroku uncertainly, only to glare at his bewitched stare.

"I was frightened when I heard movement outside," continued the beautiful woman in a shy voice, obviously still frightened by their appearance.

Ever the gallant Samaritan, Miroku stepped forward, shrugging off an indignant Shippo who jumped to the ground ungracefully, and stepped forward with a huge smile and welcoming demeanor. "Do not worry yourself, my good woman. We were looking for a friend when we stumbled upon your home."

Scampering over to Sango, Shippo asked in a low voice so the small woman wouldn't hear, "He calls this a home?"

Sango was quiet as she watched the man she loved once again play the ladies' man and tried not to let it hurt her and tried to lie to herself that it didn't. Shippo looked up at her noticing her silence for the first time and frowned, worried.

"Sango?" he asked tentatively, but he was ignored. He wasn't sure she heard him as she continued to watch the other two, and a sad expression crossed his face as he continued watching hers.

Miroku was completely oblivious to Sango's pain as he stepped forward and offered his hand to the beautiful woman, one foot on the first step. "And what name would befit such a beautiful woman?"

Her smile was radiant as she focused her whole attention upon him, blushing prettily. "I am Kiyo-hime, sir monk."

Miroku's smile widened at her becoming blush, and he climbed nimbly up the wooden steps to grasp her small hand between his larger ones. "A hime? I am your faithful servant, Kiyo-hime. I fear there is a demonic presence hanging over your home, but do not fear, as I will exercise the demon for you without charge," he lied smoothly, leaning close to her as if to offer protection with his very body if need be. He missed the exasperated expressions behind him, and the continual glares coming from the slayer.

"Monk, I don't think-" started Sango as she took a few steps towards him, but was silenced by the hime's words.

"Oh, would you, brave monk? There has been a youkai hanging around here," Kiyo-hime told him with a fearful expression and raised her hands to grip Miroku's arm, looking up at him wanting reassurance.

Without skipping a beat, Miroku said, "You have nothing to fear, hime, for I shall save you from this beast."

"Oh, do come in first. There's so much to tell you," encouraged Kiyo-hime, as she wrapped her arms around one of his and guided him inside the dark, dank manor, ignoring Sango and Shippo standing in the yard. "What is your name, sir monk?"

"Hey! What about us?!" exclaimed Shippo, bounding after them, with the silent Sango at his heels.

If the outside of the manor looked despondent, then the interior was worse and inhospitable. How this lone woman, and a hime at that, was able to live and survive here was another mystery. Sango had a bad feeling about this place and the woman hanging on Miroku's arm. Jealousy, however, had her ignoring her instincts and focused only on the pair's backs.

She led them to a room lit by a dull lamp set upon a low table. The tatami mats were dirty and moth eaten and the room smelled strongly of mold. Shippo ignored courtesy and covered his nose with the sleeve of his kimono as he entered the small room.

They were seated around the low table, Kiyo-hime holding onto Miroku, while Sango and Shippo settled on the other side across from them. Miroku noticed Sango's baleful glare and gulped guiltilybefore turning to their host and smiling hesitantly and asked, "So why are you here in such a place all alone? Surely your family must be wondering where you are." A cough from Sango made him hastily continue, "Ah, yes. My companions here are Sango and Shippo, hime."Then he laughed nervously.

Kiyo-hime nodded to them in acknowledgement before returning her gaze once more upon Miroku.

"Oh, the demon killed everyone! This manor used to be flourishing. The only one the youkai hadn't manage to kill bedsides myself was my older brother, who had been off traveling. He returned yesterday but left again claiming to find and slay the youkai. He hasn't come back, and I am so worried for him," Kiyo-hime said tearfully, her words wobbly as grief overcame her.

"There there, hime," Miroku patted her shoulder consolingly. Then he gripped her hand once more between his and gazed deeply into her sad eyes. "I will help you gladly, but I would ask a favor of you, beautiful hime."

Her eyes glittered up at him, her expression so sweet and beautiful to Miroku, and her lips so full and lush; he couldn't help but watch them as she spoke. "Oh, please tell me. I'd do anything to be safe again." She moved closer to him, her free hand lying innocently on his thigh, making his throat go dry.

"Would you bare my children?" he asked her.

Sango surged from her kneeling position angry by the display and the words he spat at every pretty girl, including her, and slugged him in the side of his head. Fuming silently, eyes like daggers as she glared at him spitefully.

Kiyo-hime looked at her with wide eyes before trying to sooth the hurting monk.

"Ouch! Sango!" Miroku cried out, then went quiet and froze at the frosty look on the slayers face as he began to sweat profusely. Without a word, she sat back down, eyes never leaving him, unnerving him further. A pull on his arm had him turning hesitantly towards Kiyo-hime, while still trying to keep one eye on Sango, even though he knew he deserved her wrath.

"Yes, hime?" asked Miroku politely.

"My brother still hasn't come back," she whispered, the fear vivid in her huge chocolate brown eyes.

Puffing up his chest, he patted her hand consolingly and replied, "Don't you worry my dear, all will be well. I will go search for this fiend and bring your brother back to you safe and sound." A confident grin accompanied his gallant words.

"Oh, but you mustn't," she cried, clutching at him fretfully.

Wrapping a comforting arm around her slender shoulder, Miroku brought her close to his strong body enjoying her soft curves against him, blatantly ignoring Sango's death stare. "You don't have to worry for my safety, hime. I have defeated many evil youkai over the years."

"But you don't understand," Kiyo-hime beseeched him, "this youkai hates monks and would surely kill you."

"Of course he might hate Miroku, if the youkai was fearful of his aura," Shippo intoned with wisdom.

The hime cut the little kit a silencing glance, before once more turning doe eyes back at Miroku. "Wait until I tell you the serpent's tale. She was actually a beautiful woman once, or so her story goes. She had fallen in love with a travelling monk, who fancied her as well, but only for a short time before his passions waned. He tried to leave her, but she followed him to the edge of the Hidaka River, where the monk had ordered a boat man to take him across and not wait for the shouting woman fast on his heels. Angered, she flung herself into the waters, swimming after him, and her anger transformed her into a giant serpent. The serpent opened her large mouth and flames emerged engulfing the small boat, killing the boatman and the monk."

"Wow, that's intense," Shippo said with wide eyes, "You can't really blame her. I mean the guy did use her before tossing her aside." Then he grinned evilly, his eyes leveled on Miroku, who recoiled at the look. "Be careful Miroku. This monk sounds a lot like you."

Coughing nervously into his fist, Miroku said, "I don't believe I know what you are referring to, Shippo." Then turning once more towards Kiyo-hime, he leaned close and whispered to her intimately, "No matter her vendetta against monks, hime, I will protect you." He didn't feel anything for this woman then appreciation for her beauty, but he couldn't help himself to flirt some more with her.

Sango bristled at his continual flirtations towards the other woman, feeling very inadequate compared to such a lovely woman. Sango looked away and rubbed her left arm dejectedly. She may not be the prettiest or the most graceful woman out there, but surely she meant more to Miroku then a passing fancy. He wouldn't leave her like that monk in Kiyo-hime's story, would he? Looking back at the happy couple, a seed of doubt planted long ago by his continual womanizing even after his words of love to her, grew larger inside her breast.

"No, you mustn't go!" wailed Kiyo-hime. "You'll surely be killed."

Miroku gazed down at her upturned face, seeing the worry etched clearly in her soft features, felt her body tremble in fear for him, and his manly pride swelled at such devotion swimming in the dark pools of her eyes. "Kiyo-hime-" Miroku began, trying to make her understand that he would not fall so easily to a vindictive youkai, but Sango's voice rose over his, surprising him into silence, and to turn his head to gaze at her lovely familiar face.

"I will take care of this youkai, Kiyo-hime. You don't have to worry," Sango said, starting out in a strong voice before is grew weaker, and she averted her face unable to meet Miroku's gaze, hurt terribly by his callous actions. She had only had thoughts of getting away from him, to think, and perhaps to cry alone. She refused to let him see her cry over him, arrogant man that he was.

She had gotten up to leave, when Shippo unexpectedly said, "Um, guys? I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat around here?" Shippo looked around him dubiously, doubtful that anything edible could be found in a place like this.

"Oh, yes! I'm so sorry! Where are my manners? Yes, there are provisions my brother had left me. I will go prepare a cold meal for you all. You must be weary after your travels," Kiyo-hime babbled and rose gracefully from her position beside Miroku and headed towards the door.

"I will-" Miroku began rising as well, intending to help Kiyo-hime, when Sango once again interrupted him.

"I will help you, Kiyo-hime." Sango rose and followed Kiyo-hime outside, who had nodded her head graciously in thanks. Sango gritted her teeth at the hime's pretty courtesies, knowing she could never emulate them. She was not meant to be a beautiful wall flower, and she looked down at her rough, calloused hand. She was meant for battle, nothing more, not even to love it would seem. Not once did she turn to meet Miroku's eyes as she left the room on Kiyo-hime's heels.

Miroku watched the two women leave the room in silence, deep in thought, and what he thought caused him to feel a strange tightness deep in his chest. Sango had refused to look at him…

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" he heard Shippo say to him in a disgusted manner.

His head swiped around to pin the little kit with a stern look, a frown on his handsome features. "And why do you say that, Shippo?"

Leaning back against the wall behind him, Shippo crossed his arms behind his head, his bright green eyes focused on the doorway the women had just left from. "You obviously hurt Sango's feelings again, you idiot."

Miroku bristled under the reprimand, but then subsided, slumping his shoulders and gazing forlornly at the table top. "You're absolutely right, Shippo. I have been very remiss in considering Sango's feelings recently."

"Don't tell me that. Tell her," Shippo said with wisdom beyond his young years.

Several minutes later, the two women returned, Kiyo-hime as radiant as ever, and Sango with a subdued expression causing guilt to ravage Miroku further. He wanted to plead and beg for her forgiveness, to go down on his knees and tell her he loved no other than her, no matter what his previous actions had been. His flirtation and womanizing was based purely upon habit over long years of propositioning the fairer sex; not because he wished to play with her emotions and treat her like all the others, for his feelings for her were real and strong.

He gazed at Sango with the love he felt for her, but she never saw it since she never once looked up at him. He sighed quietly when he felt Kiyo-hime take her seat once again beside him, her thigh pressed intimately against his, when all he wanted was for Sango to be where the hime now sat.

'Sango must hate me, and rightfully so,' Miroku thought with down cast eyes, forgetting the food that now lay on the low table before them, until Kiyo-hime politely said in her impossibly musical voice, "I know it's not much, but I hope it will fill your empty bellies."

"This is great!" reassured Shippo, as he grabbed a hunk of cheese in one hand and bread filled with berries in another, eating like a glutton. Sango, too, started to eat, but Kiyo-hime did not grab for anything until he had picked up an apple and bit into it.

This did not go unnoticed by Sango, and her left hand clenched into a fist as it rested beneath the table upon her thigh. Again she had not shown the proper courtesy to wait for the male member of this small group to eat first before partaking in the meal herself. She had long since been unrequired by her rag tag group to stand on such ceremonies, and to fall short now in front of Kiyo-hime once more humiliated and angered her. Her appetite had all but fled, and after a few more minutes of pointless eating, she stood and told the group, "I've had my fill. I'll go look for your brother, Kiyo-hime."

"I would be forever in your debt," was Kiyo-hime's proper response, not raising a fuse that it was Sango instead of Miroku who faced possible harm. Sango gritted her teeth upon realization that she mattered not to this woman. 'She probably just wants me out of the way to be with Miroku,' Sango thought as depression settled in, blossoming fully inside her chest.

Anger quickly saved her from falling further into melancholy. 'She's welcome to him!'

Miroku had risen halfway to his feet feeling a deep yearning need to hold Sango in his arms and comfort her. He wanted desperately to be with her in this moment that he didn't realize his arm reaching out for her, until Shippo's voice broke into his wretched thoughts.

"Um, Sango. I think you're forgetting something," Shippo said pausing in his inhalation of the food before him.

Sango looked back at him curiously. "What's that, Shippo?"

"You don't even now Kiyo-hime's brother's name. None of us do," he replied, his green gaze moving to settle questioningly on Kiyo-hime as did Sango's and Miroku, who just now noticed their slip.

Sango blushed. Could she do nothing right in front of this woman? Jealousy and envy were strong inside her as she gazed upon her angelic face, waiting for her answer.

Kiyo-hime smiled almost bashfully and said, "I'm such a fool. I'm sorry. His name is Yasuhiro."

Meaning only to reassure her this time, his intentions pure, Miroku placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and said, "Everything is alright. No harm has been done." Then he tried to smile encouragingly at her, to which she reached up and kissed his cheek, whispering her thanks. Load stomping signaled Sango's departure, and Miroku would have followed her to explain, but Kiyo-hime was surprisingly strong as she held him back. "Thank you ever so much for your help, sir monk. The Kami's have finally smiled upon me when they brought you to my door."

Feeling like an ass, and not in much of a mood to be around the enchanting hime any longer as his desire to go after Sango was strong, Miroku's reply lacked its previous flirtatious manner and only politeness remanded, "I am a monk and bound by duty to protect those who require my services. I can do no other, hime"

"So polite and aloof you have become, monk. Is there something the matter?" Kiyo-hime asked innocently.

"No, everything's well," Miroku tried to reassure her with a fake smile, feeling it crack at the edges.

**********With Sango**********

Kirara had followed her mistress feeling her sorrow, as she padded softly by the slayer's side in her small form. She meowed cutely, trying to convey comfort, but Sango was deep in thought, so deep that she did not at first noticed how far she had walked until she heard a rock thump into water. The noise startled her greatly, and she instantly took up a fighting stance, gazing around to see what had disturbed her turmoil filled musings.

She tensed when she saw someone standing with his or her back to her by the water's edge of a small pond. At first she guessed whoever it was had to be a girl because beautifully long black hair fell unbound to a slim waist above her butt; however, the shoulders were too broad and wide to be a woman's, the legs long and the individual was tall, taller than her, she would bet. The sun had begun to set, casting the figure in a burning orange glow. Then he turned his face towards her and glanced at her over his shoulder with kind blue eyes.

Sango sucked in a breath at his masculine beauty. Then he spoke with a deep sultry voice that made her knees weaken at the sound. "Oh, I did not know I had company and very beautiful company at that." He turned to face her, and Sango was caught as she gazed into his blue eyes as dark as a night sky.

Sango blushed and glanced away shyly and silently berated herself for her girlish actions. Who cares how handsome he looked? She had no idea who he was. For all she knew, he could be a dangerous individual, but he didn't seem all that dangerous. No, looking back at him, looking beyond his dark blue hakamas and storm cloud decorated haori, to the muscled body his polished clothes hid; he could be dangerous if he wanted to be.

He cocked his head at her continual silence and asked, "To whom do I owe the honor of meeting, fair lady?"

She tensed slightly as she answered, "I am Sango, and I am looking for a man named Yasuhiro, Kiyo-hime's older brother. Do you know where I might find him?" Next to her, she heard Kirara hiss in warning but remain in her small feline form; however, ready to fight if need be. Sango was reassured by her presence.

"Then look no further, lady Sango, for you have found him," Yasuhiro said smiling and executed a graceful bow of his head and slight tilt of his shoulders in respect.

Again she blushed; though, she knew not why. This man was far too intriguing and handsome for his own good. "T-then if you would please accompany me back to your home? Your sister is anxious to see that you are not harmed."

He smiled that beguiling smile at her before saying, "And if I would prefer to stay in your company a while longer?"

"I don't think-" Sango began to say, feeling flattered but uneasy by this man's flirtation and sex appeal, but then she remembered Miroku and the callous why he would ignore her feelings and changed her mind. Stepping towards him hesitantly, she said, "On second thought, I would be glad to stay with you a while longer," and sat down a few feet from the water's edge where he indicated she should sit. She tried to ignore the way he sat only a few inches from her, his body heat flowing towards her, and his musky fresh scent drifting to her nostrils.

What was she doing? Flirting with a man was far beyond her capabilities. She should just get back up and insist she take him to his sister, but then what if she walked in on an intimate moment between Miroku and Kiyo-hime? Just the thought made her jealous and angry at Miroku for making her love him and putting her through such pain and high strong emotions.

"What brings you to my home?" Yasuhiro asked her, intruding upon her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, we were looking for a friend when we stumbled upon your, uh, manor and found your sister," explained Sango, then she grew serious. "She says you had gone after a youkai who had killed your family. I'm sorry for your loose, but did you ever encounter this youkai?" Sango felt a deep kinship to this strange man. He had lost his family as had she. They were the same, almost.

He, too, grew serious as he gazed off across the water of the pond, and she watched the churning emotions run across his profile, feeling sad all over again for him, that she couldn't help but reach out and place her hand over his, where it lay innocently on the ground between them. He slowly turned towards her, and her breath caught at the deep emotion swirling in his turbulent eyes. He was sad. It hurt her to see such sorrow reflected there.

"You are a good woman, Sango," he told her softly, and his gaze travelled down to her lips.

Embarrassed and shy, not knowing what to do in this situation, Sango turned away from him and tried to release his hand, but he would not relinquish it and intertwined their fingers. She looked at him startled.

"You do not have to fear me," he told her with all seriousness.

"I-it's not that. Uh, well you see…I…" Sango tried to explain about her feelings for Miroku, but they were stuck in her throat.

"You have someone else," he said more than asked.

Unable to reply, Sango blushed and yanked her hand from his and said tersely, "It's none of your concern."

She heard him chuckle, and the sound made her heart skip a beat at the musical quality. What was wrong with her? Suddenly Kirara jumped to her paws and raced back towards the mansion, but Sango didn't notice as she was far too focused on the man beside her; though, she valiantly tried to deny the attraction. Was she so lonely and starved for attention that she would take comfort from any handsome man who showed interest in her? Could she be so shallow in her misery?


	19. Fatal Blow

Fatal Blow

Shippo sighed in contentment, patting his rounded stomach after eating, feeling tired and lethargic. Yawning hugely, the little fox kit curled up in a ball, ignoring the old moldy smells of the room, and fell into a light sleep, and ignoring the other two who occupied the room with him.

Miroku paid no heed to Shippo's sleeping form, his mind on Sango even as Kiyo-hime leaned further into him, pressing her ample breasts against his left arm, vying for his attention. He felt wretched when he recalled Sango's downcast eyes, knowing he was the reason behind her shuttered expression, which she surely hid her pain. His heart hurt for the pain he had inadvertently caused the woman he knew he loved.

"Why are you so silent, sir monk?" questioned Kiyo-hime, who looked up at him expectantly in all her natural beauty, yet Miroku was no longer moved by the ethereal sight. It was Sango's face he wished to see looking up at him with the sultry look the hime now bestowed upon him. Still, not wanting to be rude especially to a lovely lady such as she, Miroku managed a small smile for her benefit.

"It's nothing, hime. I am just bound speechless by your beauty." Miroku wondered if she believed his halfhearted attempt at flirtation. She must have, for she leaned more fully against him, her breath on his cheek which seemed unusually warm.

"Then let me give breath to your voice," she whispered seductively, and leaned upward intending to kiss him full on the lips, but he turned his face away with a forced laugh and in one practiced move, he wrapped a restraining arm around her back, keeping her close, yet unable to reach up and kiss him. He had never before used this technique on a beauty like her, as such a move on his part was to save himself a kiss from an ugly woman, yet not be rude. Still, he did not want this woman's kiss. Perhaps he was like the monk foretold in her story, he thought gloomily.

Thinking he merely wanted her closer and not rejecting her, Kiyo-hime snuggled against his chest breathing softly on his neck, attempting, no doubt, to arouse his passions. Trying to avert her attention, Miroku said quickly, "Hime, Shippo is but a child and lies but a few feet from us."

Still she would not remove herself from his person, but ghosted her lips over his racing pulse that ran not from growing passion as she thought but escalating panic. "He yet sleeps," she whispered smoothly to him. He felt her tug at the front of his robes, revealing the upper portion of his muscular chest, and placed a kiss above his rapidly beating heart.

"Hime!" Miroku exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders, ignoring his slight undress, and holding her at arm's length. He saw tears well in her eyes, and panic widened his eyes. "Ah, wait! Don't cry, please, hime."

Still her eyes watered, but no tear fell as she gazed up at him forlornly, than turned away from him in shame, away from his restraining hands. "I'm sorry, Miroku. I thought…what must you think of me?!" she quietly wailed, covering her face with her hands.

Shrugging quickly back into his robes, Miroku leaned towards her and laid a placating hand on her shoulder, talking quietly so as not to waken Shippo. "Kiyo-hime, please, don't be-" Miroku began to say in a comforting manner, when she turned to him, her sadness etching her beautiful features in a becoming mask of grief.

"I do not please you?" she asked on a whisper so light, even so close to her, Miroku had trouble making out her words, but when he did he tried once again to stop her tears. He did not like to see a beautiful woman cry. It was his fault for leading her on as he had been doing earlier.

"You are a beautiful, woman, Kiyo-hime. Any man would be honored to be in your presence." Miroku tried a mixture of flattery and flirtation to bring about her smile once more.

"Then you do want me?" she asked in a hopeful voice, grasping lightly onto the front of his robes, looking up at him with such adoring eyes, it pained him to see even though it was flattering to be thought so highly of by such a beauty.

Trying to let her down lightly, Miroku said, "Our paths cross different roads, hime. I lead a very dangerous life; one not fit or worthy of such a fragile flower. I would not be able to vouch for your continual safety." Comfortingly, he placed his left arm around her shoulders and brought her to his chest, where she laid her head softly, and he rested his cheek on her inky black tresses, smelling flowers that hid a darker scent he could not place and ignored.

"You are just like Anchin, flirting from one woman to the next," she said softly in an ominous voice.

Not understanding, Miroku lifted his head and gazed down upon her dark, bent head in confusion. He would have asked her to explain her meaning, but she was already talking. "Monks are supposed to be kind and virtuous, yet all of you are the same; perverted and malicious, seeking your own satisfaction!" she hissed at him and then he felt nails sink into his chest impossibly sharp, and he tensed at the pain it caused.

"You think to trick me with your empty words too, sir monk?" she asked him before lifting her face to reveal eyes with pupils no longer round, but thin and cat-like, or snake-like. Miroku tensed further as realization began to dawn on him, and his fingers dug painfully into her shoulder, which she seemed unaware of.

"You are a handsome, monk, just like my Anchin was," she told him, and a forked, thin, red tongue slithered out of her mouth to flick over his closed lips, causing him to recoil, but she held onto him, her nails sank deeper into his chest, holding him to her.

"Die," she hissed at him and tensed her arm to drive her fingers further into his breast, but he was faster, reacting on instinct, as he threw her away from him, extracting her claws and rising to his feet on a cry of pain.

The commotion woke Shippo, who jumped up, yelling, "What's going on!"

He looked from the silent and tense Miroku, who held his staff in front of him in a familiar defense position, to Kiyo-hime and he gasped at the transformation taking place before his eyes. Her face once beautiful morphed into something grotesque. Her mouth elongated to accommodate the wickedly long and sharp fangs inside, dripping poison. Her eyes glowed with a hellish light, eerie in the darkened room. Her face and neck sprouted scales, though her skin stayed pale and white. He saw the bottom of her kimono bellow in strange bulges until he saw a thick, huge tail sprout beneath the beautiful fabric, a sickly white with scales covering the shiny surface.

She hissed at them, and Shippo squealed in fear and jumped out of the way of her thrashing tail. "Miroku! What's happening?!"

Jumping back, away from the deadly tail, Miroku spared a quick glance at Shippo before answering. "Kiyo-hime is the serpent she warned us about earlier! A youkai isn't stalking her; she is the youkai!" Her tail swiped out again, as she shrieked a horrifying wail, and struck Miroku hard in the side sending him careening into the wall and through to the other side, the rotting wood unable to withstand the impact.

"Miroku!" Shippo yelled, worried for his friend. He saw Miroku cough and rose painfully to his feet, an arm wrapped around his ribs, and Shippo knew he had been hurt.

"Run, Shippo!" Miroku called out, but he was too late. The deadly tail lashed out and smacked into the small kit, throwing him out and through the only window, into the darkened night beyond. "Cursed, demon!" Miroku yelled furiously at the serpent, who merely laughed at his anger, before sucking in a huge breath.

Having a sense of premonition, Miroku lunged through the broken window, cutting himself on the broken glass, and tumbling to the ground as fire streamed through the shattered window. Rising painfully from the glass littered ground, Miroku saw Shippo lying unconscious a few feet away and ran to him, carrying him to safety as the wall exploded, rocks flying and smashing into the hard packed dirt. The serpent that was once Kiyo-hime emerged from the wreckage, glancing around intently until her gleaming orbs fell on him, her tongue flicking out to taste the air.

Miroku placed Shippo down far away from the upcoming battle, and gripped the beads around his cursed hand which sealed his fate. "I'll suck you in my wind tunnel!" Before he could unleash the horrible destructive winds that could devour armies, the serpent dug into her kimono sleeve and brought forth a cylindrical object and threw it into the air. Familiar huge insects emerged from the small hive.

"Saimyosho!" exclaimed Miroku in astonishment, before he narrowed his eyes at the youkai and demanded, "You work for Naraku! Tell me where he is, and I shall give you a swift death."

"You think to defeat me?" the serpent hissed and again she shrieked that terrible wail of hers, causing Miroku to wince in discomfort.

"Answer me!" Miroku demanded in a hard tone, reaching into his robes to grab a few sutras.

**********With Sango**********

"Have you found the youkai responsible for your family's deaths?" asked Sango.

She watched him look ahead of him once more, silent for so long, Sango wondered if he would answer and feeling uncomfortable for asking such intimate details, knowing he still mourned their deaths. She was about to tell him he didn't have to tell her, when he surprised her with answering. "He is beyond my reach at present."

Sango didn't even notice when Yasuhiro said 'he' instead of 'she'. Empathy was strong in her heart for this man who suffered as she too suffered, for she also had of yet avenged her family and fallen village for Naraku's villainous crimes. The vile hanyou had much to answer for.

"Don't look so forlorn, sweet Sango," he murmured to her, catching her once again off guard by his manner towards her.

"I'm fine. It's you who've recently lost loved ones," Sango said without looking at him, shy. His attentions were unnerving her as she had no idea how to respond to his kind yet flirtatious manner. With Miroku, she had always resorted to anger and violence, but Yasuhiro had yet to make any physical advance warranted her ire, unlike Miroku who always seemed to say or do the wrong thing at the wrong time, or embarrass her completely making her lash out at him. Sometimes she felt guilty for her inability to let him close to her. She was so afraid he could not be happy with just her, unable to commit fully to her.

Yasuhiro leaned into her causing her to look at him in surprise, blinking rapidly. "Uh, yes? What is it?"

"For a minute I had lost you again. What is it that continues to take your mind away from here?" Yasuhiro asked her, curiosity shining in his dark blue eyes, eyes she had trouble not drowning in. 'Damn, his gorgeous face!' thought Sango wildly.

"Nothing," she told him, refusing to continue meeting his intense gaze, confused by her reaction towards him.

"Would you like me to take you away from all your pain and fear?" she heard him say softly to her.

**********With Miroku**********

"A half-demon told me about a monk who seduced and left the women behind without a thought or care, just as Anchin did with me. You have failed in you holy duties!" she screeched at him, her voice no longer pleasant to the ear.

Miroku flinched as an image of Sango's averted face filtered before his eyes as this demon rightfully surmised his womanizing, and then the serpent struck. She hurtled herself at him, crushing him with her weight. Miroku gasped for breath, but every time he exhaled, the coiling snake's tail crushed his lungs further, making inhaling impossible.

He thrashed vainly in a desperate attempt to free himself before he suffocated under the weight or before she crushed every bone in his body. He couldn't die like this! Not before he could tell Sango how sorry he was, and that he loved her truly.

"Die, _monk_," the serpent mocked his title before striking. Lightning fast the youkai launched her head towards his unprotected neck, biting deeply and injecting her deadly poison wanting him withering in agony before he died. Before she could raise her head, a heavy weight struck her from the left sending her flying off Miroku. Sharp fangs pierced her neck, blood spewing and gushing from the lethal wound.

Her cries turned to gurgling noises, as her wound bubbled from her attempts to voice her pain. Striking out in pain more than accuracy, the serpent tried to lash out at the huge fire cat that dared attack her, but she missed. Breathing with difficulty, the serpent raised high in the air, and caught Kirara in a tight coiling grip; her tail circling the thrashing feline's lithe form, crushing the life from her. Kirara bit down hard on the coil around her attempting to free herself, but pain lanced through the fire cat as the coils tightened even more painfully.

Seeing Kirara's struggles, Miroku forced himself from the ground onto his feet and swung his staff in deadly accuracy slashing further at the wound on the serpent's neck. Kirara dropped to the ground, limping towards Miroku before falling over and transforming back to her smaller form. "Kirara!" Miroku leaned heavily on his staff, bent and lifted the fire cat into his arms even though bending made his head swim with dizziness. Feeling foreboding creep inside him as he gazed down at the feline, Miroku murmured his love's name in worry. "Sango."

A horrible gurgling sound answered his soft call. Turning, Miroku saw that the serpent, too, transformed back into her human form, beautiful even covered in blood except for the meaty wound her neck had become. She was laughing, he realized. Then she attempted to speak, though, most of her words came out garbled as blood choked her and death glazed over her once more human eyes.

"S-he…dea…d…" Kiyo-hime gurgled, a lovely smile gracing her beautiful features filled with cold, hard malice. The expression froze on her face in death.

"Miroku," he heard a small voice call out to him from behind.

Swirling around, Miroku saw Shippo climb slowly to his feet, blood dripping from his small mouth. Walking painfully towards the kit, Miroku felt pain lance through every wound, but the burning sensation where he was bitten blazed in agony he couldn't ignore.

"We have to…get to Sango," Miroku slurred to Shippo, collapsing to the ground, his vision becoming blurry as he fell forward in a dead faint, Kirara beside him unmoving.

A fear filled wail filled the clearing with a child's cry, "Miroku!"

**********With Sango**********

Sango had been unprepared for Yasuhiro's strange words. 'Take her away?' she thought confused. She was about to ask what he meant by his comment, when she heard a distant cry coming from Kiyo-hime's manor. Whipping her head around, worried for her friends, Sango tensed, jumping to her feet, but only got to her knees when a restraining hand grabbed a hold of her arm.

Glancing back at Yasuhiro with anger, Sango demanded angrily, "Release me! My friends may be in trouble. Your own sister, too!"

He laid level eyes on her face for an immeasurable minute, before standing silently and helping her to her feet. Rudely, still smarting over being restrained, Sango wrenched her arm from his grasp when she was on her feet, and ran for Kiyo-hime's manor, noticing for the first time that Kirara was not with her. She wondered what had happened to make her leave. Sango wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something horrible happened to her companions and especially to Miroku. 'I'm coming, Miroku!'

Minutes later, she came upon a scene of battle. The building had a huge gapping whole with bricks littering the ground, and blood smeared on the yellow grass. Her breathe caught when she noticed Miroku lying face down unmoving, and a crying Shippo kneeling beside his head. "Miroku!"

She skirted to a stop and dropped down beside her fallen friend, the man she loved and placed her hand on his neck feeling for a pulse. "What happened here, Shippo?!" she demanded almost frantically, until she felt a weak pulse beat beneath her searching fingers. She didn't notice when Yasuhiro stood behind her, her full focus on the wounded monk. There was blood soaked in his robes!

"We were attacked," Shippo sniffed, gazing at her with wide watery eyes. "Kiyo-hime turned into this huge, ugly serpent youkai. She was the youkai in her tale, Sango! She attacked us, and poisoned Miroku."

"Poison?" Wait, Kiyo-hime did this?" Sango asked incredulously and turned her gaze to the second body laying several feet away unmoving. Blood caked the ground around Kiyo-hime, and even from her kneeling position, Sango could see her torn and ravaged throat, but she was ningen, not youkai as Shippo claimed her to be. "But Shippo, she's ningen," she said slowly, not understanding, as she turned confused eyes to the small kit.

"But it's true! She transformed into this ugly snake-like creature and attacked us. I caught a glimpse of the saimyosho before they flew away. She's in cahoots with Naraku!" accused Shippo before more tears pooled in his very green eyes.

"Naraku?!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku moaned and Sango rolled him over onto his back gently, noticing Kirara for the first time, unmoving. Quickly placing his head on her lap, Sango checked to see if the fire cat lived. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Kirara's breath on her fingers. Turning her eyes back to Miroku, Sango called out to him, encouraging him to wake, but he did not. She stroked his face lovingly, but worry and fear warred inside her. Without Kirara, how was she to get Miroku to Keade for healing? He might die!

"Miroku, don't you die on me!" Sango wailed, tears pooling in her own eyes.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and Yasuhiro said, "I can help him, Sango, so please don't cry." He crouched beside her, looking gently into her face, offering comfort and reassurance, but she smacked his hand away from her, glaring viciously at him. "You're her so called brother! You're in cohorts with Naraku and as much at fault here as not," she fumed at him.

He didn't seem hurt by her rejection to his touch and aid, but his face was still, watchful. "Things have changed," he told her softly. "You can trust me."

She scoffed silently at him.

"If you wish your friend to live, what choice do you have other than to trust me?"

She watched him silently unable to answer as he stood and walked back a few paces, never taking his eyes off her as he began to disrobe.

"W-what are you doing?!" shrieked Sango as she watched mortified, but unable to look away as his clothes one by one left his body. His gleaming tanned chest was revealed, hairless, and rippling with muscles, bunching as he moved his hands to the obi tide around his waist. She looked away quickly when she saw the garments begin to fall from his slender hips. She heard the garments fall to the ground, then his voice. "I'd appreciate it, sweet Sango, if you would carry my garments for me after all the trouble I went through removing them."

"What do you-" she began to ask, looking at him confused when she saw him in the middle of transforming. He shifted into a beautiful, lean, huge, light brown horse, with a gleaming black mane and tail. She gapped at him.

"I am a kelpie, yes, but we must act fast if you wish to save your friend," Yasuhiro's voice said, but his mouth did not move.

Sango and Shippo gazed at him in wonder then growing suspicion. Sango felt Miroku start to tremble and looked down to see perspiration bead on his forehead, causing her worry for him to spike.

"Hurry, sweet," urged Yasuhiro.

Resigned, Sango lifted Miroku the best she could while Yasuhiro bent to his forelegs to help her place Miroku on his broad back, face down, Sango then swung up on his back with Kirara in her arms and Shippo balanced on her shoulder, and for the first time she noticed he, too, was hurt, and stroked his head in reassurance before holding onto Yasuhiro with one hand clenched tightly in his mane.

Yasuhiro launched himself into the air, while Sango gave him instructions on how to reach Keade, all the while worrying if she was putting them all in further danger.


	20. Veiled Intentions

Veiled Intentions

Kagome heard him whisper her name from behind, his breath ghosting over the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver in reaction in anticipation to his touch. Silver locks flowed over her shoulders as Sesshomaru held her from behind and caged her in close to his powerful chest. She watched transfixed as his elegantly long hands smoothed down from their place on her shoulders to cup her achingly full breasts. She gasped as the flames in her body licked hotter. Her head fell backwards on his chest, panting as his grip tightened and softened rhythmically, her nipples painfully hard but he did not touch them and it was driving her mad!

She moaned his name while she arched her back to blatantly offer herself to him as her need grew inside her. A warm tongue traced up the column of her neck before she felt sweet relief when he moved to pinch and pull at her nipples. The pleasure went right to her sex as she melted into him.

Her mind was flooded with sensations with no thoughts of stopping him. She would surely die if he did. Suddenly his hands were inside her kimono, fondling her skin on skin. The contact made her crazy and she clawed at his pants that bellowed behind her.

Then one of his hands left her breast and trailed a scorching path down her torso, removing the obstacle of her clothing as he went before she felt his fingers touch her wet sex.

Kagome jackknifed to a seated position, breathing heavily, alone in her spacious futon while sweat ran down her temple and coated her body. Without touching herself, she knew her core was dripping wet from her essence because she could feel it on her inner thighs. She shuddered in sexual frustration when Haru knelt beside her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Miko?! Are you alright? Are your injuries paining you?" Haru asked worriedly, her eyes trained fully on her. Haru could smell her mistress's arousal and added quietly, "Do you wish me to send word to Sesshomaru-sama?"

Panting, shoving a shaky hand through her disheveled hair, Kagome replied. "No, that's not necessary, Haru, but thank you. I'm alright."

Kagome ignored the disbelieving expression on the other woman's face and looked away asking quietly, "I'd like to be alone right now. Could you make sure no one disturbs me?" She felt bad for asking her friend to leave, but her mind was too raw from both her erotic dream and her memories of Sesshomaru's touch last night. Her face burned.

"Of course, miko." She heard Haru stand and walk away. Before she left Kagome whispered her thanks.

She stood and took care of her toiletries, but did not change from her sleeping yukata as she felt disinclined to do much since her mood was despondent at best. She sat at her window seat, unseeing as she gazed outside into the bright new day.

She had allowed Sesshomaru to touch her; her love's older brother and she had liked it, gloried in it actually. Whenever Sesshomaru was near she was always aware of him even before all this mess with him finding a mate had occurred. Now that he was showing interest in her, it was as if her mind was giving her the 'ok' to acknowledge those hidden feelings, but she still loved Inuyasha, didn't she?

She sighed feeling horribly conflicted. How did she know this wasn't just lust between her and Sesshomaru? She admitted,however grudgingly, her feelings and reactions around him were more explosive than her warm, tender feelings for Inuyasha.

It had to be lust. She couldn't actually be in love with Sesshomaru, right?

She nodded her head decisively. Lust it was. Then she frowned, her reflection mirroring her expression; though, she paid no attention to it. If she were to—this was only hypothetical!—act upon their mutual desires, it wouldn't last and she doubted she would be able to handle a purely physical relationship. Besides, he would surely cast her aside once he found his mate. The thought was strangely depressing; though, she ignored the reasons behind her depression not wanting to look too closely at her feelings.

Her raging thoughts that seemed to go nowhere manifested in the rise in her new found demonic energy, though, she was unaware of the spike and change in her aura as she was lost in contemplation.

**********With Sesshomaru**********

"You are to find Inuyasha and his ningen companions, the demon slayer Sango, the monk Miroku, and the small fox kit Shippo. When you do, bring them here as peacefully as you can. Inuyasha may prove difficult to convince; however, tell them this Sesshomaru has their miko as an honored guest. They will accompany you without fail," Sesshomaru instructed two of his guards as he sat regally on a large, red pillow behind his low yet broad, ornate, wooden desk.

He dismissed them and sat immobile for a few moments lost in thought. He knew he could no longer put off locating his brother and his companions as the miko had wished without pushing her away. He smirked. He thought he had made adequate progress where she was concerned with her cries of pleasure echoing in his mind.

He had not thoughts that she might be regretting what they had shared, but perhaps he should have considered her feelings for Inuyasha. Surely she was over Inuyasha now that he had given her a woman's pleasure? Probably her first.

Ignoring the endless paperwork on his desk, he rose and exited his study. He walked towards the miko's rooms feeling satisfied with himself as he intended to coax more of his youki into her, binding her to him by making it grow in strength so afterwards he could possess her freely without her ningen heritage holding them back. He was determined that she would be his.

He frowned when he came closer to her door when he saw her maid kneeling outside. He ignored her, however, even as she bowed to the floor in respect and opened the miko's screen door to walk in once again uninvited and unannounced.

Kagome turned, surprised to see Sesshomaru. She had heard her door open and thought it to be Haru and was about to apologize for her rude behavior from before but her breath whooshed out of her upon seeing his regal form invade her space. She had not sensed his presence as she had been too deep in her thoughts to notice. Now she wished she had.

She didn't blame Haru for allowing him entrance. He was her lord and this was his house. Plus, he was intimidating on a normal day. Now he sucked the air from her room with his very presence.

"Miko, are you well?"

She blushed at the dark timber of his voice as memories of last night once again entered her mind, and she looked away back out the window, refusing to glance at his reflection in the glass.

"Hai," she was only able to mutter beyond her suddenly dry throat. Swallowing she forced herself to continue. "I'd like you to leave."

There, she said it. She couldn't think straight with him near. His presence commanded too much of her attention.

He simply asked, "Why." His eyes devoured her back and glossy mane but he was confused by her reception of him.

When she remained silent, he continued, "This Sesshomaru can feel your youki pulse to life, but it is still weak. It is time we bonded."

He was immensely proud and pleased to feel the progress of their efforts. Soon he would be able to take her to mate and have strong pups in the future. His body hardened at the thought of how he was to get her with his young. But why wasn't she looking at him?

Kagome paused as she digested his words and paid more attention to her aura. Once it had been pure energy, now she could feel it tainted black in places which caused her to frown. It did not feel right, this demonic energy that laced through her reiki. Perhaps she should be worried that something was not right about the situation of a miko having youki energy inside her. She was too agitated about her situation with Sesshomaru to think much on it, however.

"That's really not necessary, Sesshomaru. You accomplished your aim. The youki inside me is now present in my aura no matter how small. Also, I'm healing nicely. I should be fine as I am." Truthfully, she just didn't want to be that close to him, for she feared her reaction towards him. She had already betrayed Inuyasha once; it would kill her if she continued.

"Miko—" Sesshomaru started to say with a frown when a knock sounded at the door.

Impatiently he bade the servant to enter and speak quickly.

"M'lord. The Eastern Lord, Katasurou-sama, is here to see you," the male servant said, bowing low to the floor.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. Obviously something was upsetting the miko, but it seemed he did not have the time to ferret out the answers to his questions yet. He flicked his hand in a dismissive gesture and the servant bowed again and left.

"We shall speak later, miko," he informed her back before sweeping out of the room even though he didn't want to leave. It seemed there were too many misunderstandings between them than he had previously thought before entering her rooms.

He met the proud but hot headed Eastern Lord, Katasurou, who was from the fierce lion tribe in the front entrance of his main halls. He was standing regally in his ornament garb of gold, orange, and red silks with a long a short sword at his left hip. He bore the mark of his clan proudly above his left eye, a four pointed star that pointed down and over the eye before it stopped at his high cheek bone in bright yellow. His long lightly curled mane was thick, burning amber and flowed to the middle of his back. His eyes were equally rich in gold with a keen intelligence, but Sesshomaru could detect worry in the stare that met his.

"Katasurou-sama, your visit comes as a surprise," Sesshomaru greeted with a slight reprimand for his unexpected appearance.

Katasurou bowed at the shoulders to him while he mimicked the respectful greeting. "I apologize for not informing you first of my intentions to see you, Sesshomaru-sama, but there is a pressing matter I must discuss with you."

Sesshomaru lifted a silver brow in inquiry.

The Eastern Lord seemed to grow menacing without altering his stance when he asked quietly, "Where is my daughter?"

Instantly Sesshomaru knew what had the other lord so upset. He recalled that eastern lord's daughter had been one of the many contestants vying for the position to be his mate. "Come, we will speak further in my study." Then he turned expecting the other lord to follow. There was no need for unwanted ears to hear their conversation, and Katasurou must have come to the same conclusion for he followed without a word.

When he had taken his seat behind his desk and his unexpected guest sat before him on the other side, Sesshomaru drew breath to speak but was interrupted.

"I gather since she has yet to return home that she was the victor in your hunt, so I can understand why she would wish to remain here, but surely you could have sent a missive to inform me of the fact," the eastern lord informed him with a stern look.

Sesshomaru did not take kindly to being treated like a reticent pup, but he kept his customary cool and gave nothing of his rising irritation away. He had no desire to waste time chatting with Katasurou when he had much more pressing business with the miko.

"I regret to inform you that no demoness proved the victor in my hunt," Sesshomaru returned.

He watched the lion blink, then blink again before he looked away, but not before Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of turmoil swirling in his amber eyes. "She cannot be dead," he said fiercely.

"This Sesshomaru did not say she was."

"I must find her. Good day, Sesshomaru-sama." Katasurou rose and was about to turn and walk out when Sesshomaru's next words made him pause and turn back to the inuyoukai.

"Perhaps she is still on my lands recovering from her battles. This Sesshomaru will send out a search party for her. You may wait here while the search is in progress."

The lion nodded gruffly.

Sesshomaru signaled for a servant who was stationed in the corner of his study and ordered him to take the eastern lord to one of the spare rooms in the royal halls. Sesshomaru started making plans to assemble a handful of his guards to form a search party instead of going to see the miko as he longed to do.

**********With Sai**********

Her shoulder was on fire, but at least she was moving again. Sai had woken up alone without understanding where the monk and slayer had gone. She didn't care. She was on a mission to find her miko. She knew her lord would be upset with her for not following Inuyasha and losing the ningens, but she was going to find the miko Kagome and wasn't being around one of his enemies a good thing? It wasn't her fault they were all scattered.

Sai was slightly worried about the ningens' absence; however, because she had woken up and realized a short time after that she had reverted back to her true form. Had they seen her? Did they suspect her true origins and loyalties? No, of course not. They would have surely killed her while she had been so vulnerable. Then why did they leave?

It was for the best. Her cover had been blown and they would have probably informed her miko and Sai didn't want her presence known until she decided it was a good time. Just remembering her miko's untrusting and angry gaze when they parted solidified her plan. She had to explain…do something so the miko wouldn't reject her outright.

No. she wouldn't—couldn't—be rejected again by anyone! Especially not her pure miko. Sai was sure her feelings would be returned in time and that her miko would never betray her as Isamu had.

Isamu…Sai clinched her teeth and discarded thoughts of her golden female. She was dead as she rightfully deserved to be.

Sai ran swiftly, making better time today as her drive to see her love was strong in her blood. She was once again in the gauze of Akahana when she finally approached Sesshomaru's castle gates.

She paused, panting slightly from her exertions in her weakened state as she saw that the gates were open and a handful of soldiers in black and blue uniforms mixed with others dressed in tan and brown stood in formation with Sesshomaru and another imposing youkai standing before the gathering.

She had been standing only a second before all eyes turned towards her. Before she could process what was happening, she found herself in strong arms and the scent of the forest in her nose. The youkai with the golden hair was holding her so tightly she thought at first he was trying to suffocate her. She was preparing to defend herself when he whispered in her hair.

"Akahana, my precious child, I've found you."

Sai froze. Her mind went completely blank except for one word that echoed endlessly. 'Child?'

Then the male leaned back and she was able to tilt her head up to meet his amber eyes that look exactly like Akahana's, and they were misted over as if he were trying to hold back tears. The situation had so gotten out of hand that she was unable to react over that fact that a male dared to be so familiar with her.

"I have been so worried. Where have you been? And you're hurt! What happened?" he asked her.

"Uh…" Sai had no idea how to respond as of yet, her mind still blank.

Then she saw Sesshomaru appear over the lion's left shoulder and her mind kicked into gear once more. 'Sesshomaru…that means Kagome is here somewhere.'

"It seems your daughter has appeared. Rooms will be prepaid for her and the healer to look after her injury," Sesshomaru intoned in a distant voice, seeming unmoved by the drama unfolding before him.

Sai thought fast. Obviously they thought she was this man's offspring and by the yellow star over his left eye, she guessed him to be the eastern lord. She smiled. Things just turned interesting. Perhaps her lord would not be as upset with her when she brought him these new tidings.

Looking up at her 'father' with what she hoped was a loving gaze, she said, "Yes, let's retire. I fear I am fatigued."

"Right, of course, my child," the eastern lord said gruffly, taking a hold of her uninjured right arm and followed Sesshomaru as he lead them inside, after they first dismissed their separate guards.

"I am so glad to see you are alive and well—"began her 'father' before he glanced at the blood stain on her kimono before continuing, "I feared something untoward had befallen you."

"I'm sorry father, but I seemed to have been held up during Sesshomaru-sama's competition. You see a miko struck me with her arrow." Sai smiled cunningly. This might be the perfect opportunity to have her miko in her clutches. "Did you know she somehow broke through Sesshomaru-sama's barrier and started killing every demoness she came across?"

"A miko?" her father gaped, then gazed at Sesshomaru's back with narrowed eyes. "I am curious to know how she got past a diayoukai's barrier. Perhaps she is strong or the barrier weak."

Sesshomaru didn't falter in his step as he lead them into his castle nor look back at them. He was silent even with the eastern lord's insinuation that he was weaker than a ningen miko as if he couldn't care less about his opinion. His arrogance set Sai's teeth on edge as it was an unflattering male trait she despised. Covertly glancing at the male beside her, she could tell he was not too happy with Sesshomaru's continual silence either.

He seemed to be ignoring them when he instructed a maid to show her to her rooms and left the two powerful males alone. Silently they both headed for Sesshomaru's study, where he took the lead, before they sat comfortably in the same places they had been the last time they had been there.

Cutting to the chase, Katasurou said pompously, "I seem to recall you mentioning that no demoness had won victory in your challenge and seeing as my daughter is alive and well, I would happily give you my blessings if you were to honor her to be your mate."

Sesshomaru gazed at the lion silently for long seconds emotionlessly before replying. "It was to my understanding that you had previously questioned my strength and abilities not moments ago, yet you would offer your only daughter to this Sesshomaru still?"

Sesshomaru had not taken kindly to that remark earlier, but he would be damned if this lord was aware of it. He also did not like how the eastern lord made it seem as if he were doing him, Sesshomaru, a favor. Such disrespect would have been a death sentence for a lesser youkai, but as he was one of the four major lords, Sesshomaru was forced to stay his claws, for now.

Katasurou cleared his throat, but continued strongly, "Be that as it may, I do not hold you against this minor indiscretion, Sesshomaru-sama. You are still in need of a mate, are you not? Why not my Akahana?"

"That is impossible as this Sesshomaru already has a mate who is the winner of this one's competition."

Katasurou rose up on his knees and slammed his hand on his desk making it shudder under the impact. "Didn't you tell me no one had been declared the victor?!"

Watching him impassively, Sesshomaru stated, "Not a demoness."

The looking in his amber pools made it clear to whom he was referring to.

"That's impossible! A miko can't be the Lady of the West! What's the meaning of this Sesshomaru?!"

Sesshomaru glared at the disrespectful lord. "You over step your bounds."

Face red with indignant anger, Katasurou sat back down but refused to apologize. "It's impossible for a ningen to be a diayoukai's mate and a miko at that," he spat.

Lifting a silver brow, Sesshomaru went on, "She can if she has demonic powers and abilities capable of producing full youkai pups."

Sputtering, Katasurou retorted, "That's impossible! She's a miko! And besides if this were somehow possible, a hanyou cannot be your mate either."

"Who said she was hanyou?"

"I can't believe this! The other lords won't stand for this farce either, Sesshomaru-sama."

"She will be presented to the lords and ladies before long. Then everyone will witness her powers that allow a miko to also harbor youkai inside her body cohesively. She would be a most coveted female wouldn't you agree, Katasurou-sama? It is only right that she be this Sesshomaru's."

"You are more like your father than any of us would have guessed. At least he had the sense to make his ningen his mistress."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned ice cold. "Watch yourself. You do not want to make an enemy of the West."

"You would choose some filthy ningen over my daughter?"

"I believe it is time for you to retire, Katasurou-sama. You are obviously distraught over your daughter's welfare. A servant will see you to your rooms."

The eastern lord growled lowly but stormed out of Sesshomaru's office without a farewell or backwards glance. Sesshomaru sighed, wondering what he had done to deserve the day he had been having, and it was only the afternoon. Another sigh left his lips.

**********With Sai**********

The healer and maids had just left Sai after bathing and bandaging up her shoulder when she cautiously reached into the folds of her discarded kimono to grab the small palm sized mirror hidden in a pocket in one of her long sleeves. She had forbidden the maids to take her garments away to dispose of as it was torn and stained, worried that they would find her hidden treasure.

Gazing into the mirror to behold Akahana's lioness eyes returning her stare, Sai whispered, "Naraku-sama."

"Sai," he greeted her as the image in the mirror morphed into his face, his eyes flashing crimson causing her to wince at the annoyance she found there. "Mind telling me why you disobeyed orders and are no longer following any of Inuyasha's companions?"

Sai thought better of defending herself, knowing excuses would only anger him further; she tried to appease him by relaying current news.

"My lord, I have found the miko Kagome. She is currently residing in Sesshomaru-sama's castle. I was able to gain entrance into his stronghold because the eastern lord had asked Sesshomaru-sama the whereabouts of his daughter." Here Sai smiled triumphantly. "This body I wear is the eastern lord's only daughter, Akahana."

Her lord chuckled, causing unease to slither down her spine at the demonic tone.

"Now isn't this amusing," he cooed.

Excited to get more praise from her lord, Sai continued, talking fast, "That's not all, my lord. Sesshomaru-sama admitted to the eastern lord, Katasurou-sama, that he intends to mate the miko Kagome." After saying it into words, Sai's stomach revolted at the thought of a man touching what was hers. Possessiveness clawed at her gut, but she fought valiantly to hide her reaction from her lord. She almost wished she hadn't eavesdropped on their conversation via the mirror in her hand when she had excused herself to use the washroom alone before she had been seen to by the healer and maids.

"So the powerful western lord has a soft heart after all. I must have the miko if I am to crush Sesshomaru's spirit. Give the girl to me, Sai."

Sai swallowed convulsively at his order. She feared greatly for her miko's safety. Now was the time to ask her lord for mercy and a favor. She prayed he would listen.

"My lord. About the miko…"

"Yes?"

Breathing in a shaky breath, Sai went for it. "I was wondering if you might show her mercy—"

His malicious laughter cut her off. "Mercy? Did you show mercy to your enemies Sai?"

She sat silent, unable to reply but tried not to stare miserably back at her lord.

"Why do you ask?" he said on a soft whisper, gazing at her intently.

Sai fought hard not to squirm under his hot gaze. "N-nothing, my lord. I just thought…she seems so innocent—"

Naraku scoffed. "She wishes me dead as do her other companions. Bring the miko to me or—" Naraku paused and continued to look at her with a considering eye. "Must I send another to accomplish this task?"

Panicked, Sai held the mirror with a death grip. "No! Uh, I will deliver the miko into your hands, my lord." She bowed her head in respect while her mind churned and her heart threatened to stop.

"Very good, Sai. You are always so eager to please. This pleases me."

Sai remained silent, unable to speak.

"Go to the eastern lord, Sai and inform him of your desire to mate with Sesshomaru. Then hold the mirror before him. I will take care of the rest." Naraku laughed again, but Sai was to heart sick in reaction to the horrible sound.


	21. Conflicted Hearts

Conflicted Hearts

The eastern lord, Katasurou was alone in his rooms as he had no desire for a servants company, not while he had so much on his mind, too much actually. He felt a great need to see his daughter once more, to know without a doubt that she was safe. He knew he was overprotective even if he rarely gave in to such tendencies ever since Akahana had grown, but at the moment it was difficult for him to respect her boundaries and remain sitting calmly in his guest rooms.

Her attitude towards him had always been haughty at best, probably because he had spoiled her as a cub, so he was slightly confused by her reactions when she had materialized out of nowhere when he and Sesshomaru had been on the verge of searching for her. She had allowed him to coddle her.

Did that mean she was so distraught over her failure at not winning Sesshomaru's competition? Perhaps her run in with the miko was worse than he had feared?

Though out of character, her actions may mean she needed her father right now. He had just convinced himself to go to her, when out of habit, he sank back to his pillow seat. The last time he had over thought her reactions towards a situation had only gotten him a lecture, albeit respectfully, that if she needed him she would come to him.

In vain he waited for her.

She was so precious to him, his only living daughter. She looked so like his deceased mate—what with her black hair—that he couldn't bear to lose her, too. Perhaps that was why she was so independent, being surrounded by her father and three brothers growing up and not female companion other than servants.

His thoughts returned to the miko who dared harm his child. It had probably been the same one Sesshomaru claimed held the essence of youkai housed in her body, and the female to be his future mate. By youkai law after finding the winner of such a contest Sesshomaru had held, she was already his intended mate.

Katasurou clenched his teeth in anger at the thought. Even if such a phenomenon of a miko wielding demonic energy were true, how could any daiyoukai choose a ningen over pure bloodlines such as his daughter?

He resented the miko because he knew how much his daughter had wanted to be Sesshomaru's mate; how excited and confident she had been to win the right to be by his side. Yet this ningen, this miko, dared usurp his child's wants and desires? Unacceptable!

Rising to his feet in his agitation, he decided to go visit the miko in question even though it was close to the dinner hour. He knew exactly where she was because her pure light was unmistakable. Sesshomaru even dared house her in his royal halls!

**********With Sai**********

Sai felt numb when she left her rooms to exit out into the halls in search of the eastern lord as Naraku-sama had ordered while carrying the small mirror in her palm. She was aware that she was indecently dressed by just wearing a white sleeping yukata, but she couldn't seem to care.

Her lord wished her miko harm.

She shuddered at the thought.

A servant had told her where her 'father's' rooms would be before they had left her after administering to her needs and injuries, so Sai made a conscious effort to locate him.

No one was in the halls; probably all preparing for the evening meal, but Sai knew her meal would be sent to her room because of her wound. She came to an abrupt halt in front of Katasurou door and just stood there lost in thought.

How could she allow Kagome to die?

Tears glittered in her eyes as her face crumpled in anguish. She had no fear Naraku might see as the mirror wasn't pointed towards her, but she endeavored to remain silent.

No! She could not fall apart, not now. Later. She would cry her heart out when she was alone once more in her rooms. Scrubbing her face with her sleeve, Sai knew she could do nothing about the redness in her eyes when she knocked politely on the door. "M'—Father? I have come to see you."

Not once did her voice waver, for which she was grateful.

However, no one answered; another knock, but still nothing. She heard no movement inside. In fact, she didn't hear anything. No silent breathing, no heartbeat, nor did she feel his aura inside. She knew without a doubt that he was not within, and she cursed herself for not paying attention to her surroundings or she would have realized that he was gone before she even came to his door.

Sai took a deep breath before bringing the mirror up to her face to once again behold the image of her lord. "He is not in his rooms, m'lord. I have no idea where he has gone."

"I see. Call upon me the next time you get him alone. Don't keep me waiting." Then he was gone, the mirror reflecting Akahana's face once more.

Sai felt immeasurable relief at the news. For now her miko was safe. What was she to do? She wanted to see her, had to! It had been too long since she last laid eyes on Kagome and she yearned to hold her close and never let go.

Sai had taken a step towards the miko's rooms, knowing where she was by her pure light, but she stopped short. The miko was not alone. Broken hearted, Sai could no longer stop her tears as she walked the executioner's walk towards her dark and lonely rooms alone.

'Kagome,' her heart cried out with such longing.

**********With Kagome**********

Kagome had just decided not to make an appearance at the dinner table for one of two reasons: one, she was unsure how to treat Sesshomaru, and two, she had no desire to meet the eastern lord. She had no idea what to make of Sesshomaru anymore. First, he used a barbaric way to determine her strengths when he allowed her to be attacked repeatedly in his search for a mate, second, he shocked her by wanting to protect her because she was the Shikon's guardian which made her useful in Naraku's defeat, then third, he totally confounded her by admitting he wanted her sexually and even touched her in such a way no man had ever dared before!

She was still slightly upset with him for the callous why he deemed suitable to test her growth in reiki and control, but when she stopped to think about it, wasn't he just testing his future mate's strengths to be sure she would be an ample protector for their future young? How could she hold a grudge when Sesshomaru was only thinking about his future children's welfare? If she was honest, she could admit a doting father was appealing in a man.

Plus, he had been considerate in offering his help, as long as she didn't think too much about his motives of defeating his enemy or erasing the jewel from the face of existence. Looking at her cloth covered shoulder; she knew it was because of his help that she was recovering so fast. It had only been a few days, yet you couldn't tell by the progress her injuries were showing. Even if his methods made her uncomfortable in how it made her feel, she should be thanking him, not getting angry with him.

She shook her head. She could admit she should be grateful, but she refused to cheat on Inuyasha further. She already feared revealing the fact to him, knowing his reaction would be far from understanding. She sighed.

She needed Sesshomaru to understand her feelings, that even if she felt lust for him, she wasn't in love with him, and that made all the difference to her. Kagome blushed and covered her red cheeks. However, how could she not be flattered by his attraction towards her?

Kagome was brought out of her musing by Haru's words.

"I shall bring your meal promptly, miko Kagome." With a bow, Haru went to the screen door.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at Haru's words. At least she was calling her by name now. Both of them froze, however, when a demonic aura approached, the youkai's energy pulsing with leashed aggression. Kagome instinctively took up a defensive stance. Before she could call to Haru to come back to her, her screen door opened without preamble.

Just like Sesshomaru, the newcomer walked right in with an arrogant step. Haru instantly knelt on the floor to bow low and stayed in that position. By her actions, Kagome assumed that this was the eastern lord. She took him in quickly without moving her defensive stance. He stood tall and regal in his flowing gold silk kimono. Even his hair seemed to be made from spun gold, his eyes a fierce feline amber Kagome recognized as a predator, a lion most like. When she noted the yellow demonic mark above his left eye, she knew his identity without a doubt, even if she had never before laid eyes upon him.

Kagome met his gaze squarely, unafraid by their feral expression, though the rest of his face was held expressionlessly. She was unaware of why he had barged in unannounced or even why he had come to visit Sesshomaru, but he was here and she did not trust him. She silently begged for Sesshomaru to come and save her because she was still injured from her previous ordeal and he was Sesshomaru's guest. Surely the inuyoukai would be displeased if they were to fight in his castle?

He stared at her with cat eyes filled with distain and Kagome was unhappy with the look, but not unaccustomed to it; however, his silence was grating.

"Who are you to give you the right to just barge in here?"

He sneered at her. "You show an indecent lack of respect for your betters, ningen. I am the eastern lord, Katasurou."

Bowing from the waist out of respect for his station, Kagome rose without being given leave and meet his eye once more. "I am not the only one lacking in respect, my lord. This is not your home, and yet you barge right into a guest's room unannounced and speak disrespectfully. I bet Sesshomaru-sama is unaware of your visit."

She saw his cheeks flame with anger, and she knew she was right.

Kagome hoped throwing Sesshomaru's name would help fend this obviously angry daiyoukai off. She was unsure if she could defeat him otherwise if he chose to come after her. For reasons unknown to her, he obviously disliked her greatly.

His answering snarl caused her to once again take a defensive stance.

"How dare he choose you over my Akahana?" he all but spat at her, his words dripping with contempt.

Confused Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but a familiar aura was felt before Sesshomaru spoke from behind Katasurou. Kagome signed in relief at the familiar cold tone.

"This Sesshomaru suggests you leave and adjourn to your rooms, Katasurou-sama. You must be tired after the day's events. Haru, see to it that he makes it to his rooms without fail."

"Hai, my lord." Bowing once more in respect, Haru rose to her feet, but was stopped by the eastern lord's curt response.

"Don't bother. I need some air."

Then he was gone. Before Kagome could breathe a sigh of relief, Sesshomaru dismissed Haru, leaving them alone together. She slightly jumped when her screen door made an audible click, closing them in intimately.


	22. Proposal

Proposal

Kagome wore a yellow nagajuban under a much more elaborate and stunning dark blue outer kimono with lighter blue swirls decorating the fabric at Haru's insistence that she dress even if Kagome felt inclined to remain in her sleeping yukata.

She had always adored kimonos and how beautiful the flowing fabric was but that was not the clothes she had grown up to wear in her time for everyday use, and even during her time in the Feudal Era, she had worn her own clothes. Even if she had worn the traditional style of clothing for this time, it would not have been such elaborate styles worn for hime's but as a traveling, fighting miko.

Her gaze settling upon Sesshomaru's masculine beauty, Kagome almost wished she had worn the kimonos that went along with her garments if only to seem prettier to him. But that thought was ridiculous. What did it matter what Sesshomaru thought of her? She tried to tell herself it was only to fit more in to this time period as his guest at his home and not to embarrass him. Since when did she care about such things?

He stood so still, he reminded her of marble statues depicting of desirable male bodies she had seen in museums and pictures, but she knew he was not made of stone. Just remembering how hot his touch had been; how soft his lips were against her own caused her body to heat up. She had been staring so intently into his golden, inhuman eyes that she noticed the slight change in them; the way they seemed to beckon to her to touch him.

Kagome blinked scolding herself that it was merely lust they felt for each other, but the thought only caused her pain. She was in love with his brother. How could she love one, yet lust for another? Looking at him now, Kagome could not drag up a memory of the last time she had wanted Inuyasha's touch so desperately. Was this what Inuyasha felt for Kikyo? Was this why he couldn't stay away from the dead miko?

No, Inuyasha loved Kikyo. His feelings were pure while hers were anything but. Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru, raising a furled fist to her aching heart, forgetting for a moment that he was there. Inuyasha loved Kikyo. It hurt. She was sure the pain would be less if he only lusted after Kikyo, but he felt so much more. Was she never going to be enough for him? Did Inuyasha care for Kikyo so much that he'd never let her go?

When Sesshomaru heard Haru exit the room leaving him alone with the miko, he stood, staring at her, drinking in her loveliness. Strange how he had never before seen the appeal he now felt for the girl. Perhaps he had been too busy fighting with Inuyasha, or thinking about her ningen origins. But now that his eyes were open to her, he felt warmth enter his body and a need for closeness.

He attributed these feelings to lust. However, he not only wanted her body, but also her power and strength of will. He was a strong daiyoukai who needed a strong mate to stand, unshakable, beside him, and to help protect future pups if the need ever arose.

He could smell the girl's arousal and see it in her brown gaze, which hardened his body painfully. He wanted her, and obviously she wanted him. He was about to go to her blindly when he noticed her eyes darkening with turbulent emotions, her arousal dimming, until she finally looked away from him. Her actions reminded him that things were not going along as perfectly as he had hoped; though, he couldn't understand why. After giving her a woman's pleasure, he had been sure she would be pleased, yet he could see that she was not. He had only meant to release the tension between them, yet it seemed to only have grown.

"Miko, we must speak."

Kagome couldn't agree more. She had to get him to understand that she was not a woman to have casual affairs, and about her desire to be with Inuyasha.

She nodded her head, slightly dreading the conversation, but knowing it had to be discussed. "Perhaps we should sit?" She indicated the pillows situated around a low table where she usually took her meals.

They both settled into the cushions silently, Kagome wincing as her back muscles pulled against her wounds. He shoulder was showing remarkable promise, but not her back. Still the wounds were not bad, but Sesshomaru must have noticed her discomfort.

"Why do you reject this Sesshomaru's aid, miko? You are obviously still in pain."

Their eyes met once more across the small table.

"I do not reject your aid exactly, but the unnecessary touching." Kagome was unable to stop herself from blushing. Her mouth was saying one thing, but her body was screaming another. God, she hoped he didn't no—

"This Sesshomaru smells your desire." His words were spoken in a low, husky burr, causing her lower regions to tighten and her body to grow increasingly warm.

"That's not the point. It's only lust! I need more than bodily gratification to be with someone," she tried to explain.

"You think this Sesshomaru is incapable of giving you what you need?" His words were spoken without inflection, but Kagome froze all the same eyeing him warily.

"Do you love me? Could you?" Before he could answer, she continued. "I am not the kind of woman who lies with a man with only thoughts of satisfaction in mind, Sesshomaru. I need love and commitment in a relationship, things you can't provide."

Sesshomaru bristled. "You do not know what I can provide."

Again she asked, "Could you love me?" Kagome did not want him to love her since her heart was already given to Inuyasha, but she needed him to understand that she needed it in any relationship.

Placing his clawed hand on the small table, he pushed it from between them and used his demonic speed to kneel before her, invading her space, his face close to hers, yet he did not touch her. He breathed in her cherry blossom scent uniquely hers.

"This Sesshomaru is aware of this ningen emotion," he started, choosing his words with care. "That you desire it does not come as a surprise. I would grant you anything that is within this Sesshomaru's power." He did not believe in love, thinking it a false ningen emotion attributed to lust, but he knew she believed it. If this was her only reason in rejecting him, Sesshomaru was sure he could overcome her reluctance to mate with him.

"You just admitted you did not," she whispered, her breathing coming faster at his closeness even as she leaned back to put greater space between them.

"What is love, miko?"

She was unable to look away from him. He was too close. Her mind was having difficulty concentrating on the conversation.

"Love is unconditional acceptance. It's where you want to be close with another both sexually and platonic, both friend and lover."

His arms moved to either side of her, caging her. "Do you love someone, miko?"

Kagome's eyes widened at his question before she looked away from him without answering. However, he could not miss her pained expression.

His next question was asked so quietly, it took her mind a moment longer to process his words. "Does Inuyasha love you unconditionally? Or does he love the dead miko more?"

Tears instantly sprang in her eyes as she pushed against his chest wanting to get away from him. How did he know of her feelings for Inuyasha? What did he know about it?!

"That's none of your business!" He did not move an inch, so she tried to move away from him, but his hand caught her arm, restraining her.

"Let me go!" she demanded. She hated being reminded that she may not ever be enough for Inuyasha that his love for Kikyo wouldn't allow him to care for her the same way.

"Miko—"

"I hate you!" she cut him off. No, she didn't hate him, but the negative feelings his words brought out whenever Kikyo was mentioned. Why couldn't she ever be enough—

Her chin was caught in a clawed hand while her lips were captured by his strong mouth. She froze against him; her eyes wide open though his were closed. He didn't press for more, just placed a chaste hot kiss to her lips until she calmed seconds later before she felt his tongue lick against hers.

She refused to open to him, but she no longer fought him. It was all she could do to refuse the attraction she felt towards the western lord, even while her body melted against his when he brought her up against his chest. She knew if he wanted to, he could force her mouth open, but he did not.

This embrace was different from the others, restrained, but no less passionate. Was he trying to comfort her? Or perhaps show her he would try to give her more than lust? She was so confused, but she gave in and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck then opened her mouth to his.

His hands at her back, he made sure she was flush against him so she could feel him, only him. His kissed her chastely before attempting more, but this time silently asking. He could not give her the love she craved, but he could show her he wanted more than just her body, so he did not force the issue when she refused to open to him.

He noted, however, that she did not push him away. Then she clung to him, opening to him. He stroked his tongue inside her mouth in slow licks, tasting, savoring her. He willed her to understand. He wanted her, yes, but not only as a body to fuck then discard as she silently accused him of doing with her.

When he broke the kiss, she was panting, her eyes glazed with passion while she stared up at him. "We can't keep doing this Sesshomaru. Inuyasha aside, you are looking for a mate. I can't—I refuse—to be a part of a relationship that would end up nowhere." Her words came out unsteady, but she meant them.

"You wish for commitment," he repeated her words, his body screaming at him to take the miko as was his right.

Swallowing, she nodded silently, unable to ignore the passion she saw reflected in his gaze. How such a powerful and beautiful youkai could look upon her thus, Kagome didn't know.

He leaned down to nuzzle her temple, inhaling her scent laced with desire. "I have already found my mate, and she is presently in my arms."

Kagome froze only then did she realize her arms were still around his neck when she lowered them to place her palms on his chest. His kimono could not hide his hard muscles, or the beat of his heart against her touch. She pushed against him slightly, and he obliged her by leaning back to once again meet her gaze.

Sesshomaru had wished to keep this a secret a while longer, especially in her present state, but he could not allow her to continue thinking that he would take her only to discard her for another later. He was out of his depth. He knew she was not ready for this information, and could very well refuse him. He clenched his teeth at the thought, refusing for that to happen.

"W—what did…you say?" she asked breathlessly.

He kept his arms wrapped around her when he spoke. "You were the remaining female in my competition, miko. By youkai law, you are now my betrothed."

Kagome was so shocked that she could only mumble, "But I'm human."

"Your origins do not matter to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome started to become distressed as she spoke her mind without thought. "So that's why you've been kissing me, touching me. You think you have to because of some law! Let me go, now!" She struggled in his embrace, wanting to get away from him.

It hadn't even been lust on his part! He didn't want her for even her body. His laws only forced him to be near her!

"Cease your struggling, miko." His hold on her tightened.

"I thought you wanted me," she babbled. "But you only kissed me because you thought you had to. Well let me tell you, you're free from your obligations! I'm ningen so your youkai laws don't apply to me, now let go!"

Kagome new she was acting rashly, but again she was not chosen for herself. Inuyasha would always choose Kikyo, her heart knew, while Sesshomaru was with her only because his laws said he had to. Why couldn't someone want her for her? Was there something wrong with her?

"I do want you, Kagome."

She stopped moving and sat there breathing heavily from her rise in emotions. He hardly ever said her name, and when he did it made her feel strangely, made her hesitate.

She couldn't understand. She was ningen; he hated ningens, hated hanyous. How could he expect her to be his mate if she was only able to produce half-breed babies? He made no sense.

"I'm ningen," she repeated, her head down so her bangs could cover her eyes. "I'm sure you are aware I could never give you full youkai children." Why was she discussing children?! She wasn't going to mate him, let alone have kids at her age!

Sesshomaru sensed another trap. He spoke with care. "You are more than just a ningen, miko, or have you forgotten the youki inside you? This Sesshomaru is certain any pups begotten between us would be strong."

He, however, did not mention that their pups would be full blooded youkai, and that he had no fears for producing hanyous with her. He knew she would not be happy to hear it.

"My youki? That's what makes you able to mate me, isn't it? Otherwise, you would not be allowed." Somehow, she knew it to be true. He was a powerful youkai lord who probably had to choose his mate with care.

Thinking fast, Sesshomaru admitted, "This Sesshomaru was attracted to you before he was aware of your youki a few days previously."

Kagome blinked, surprised by his admission by forgetting their discussion of babies. "You were? You didn't act like it."

"As you said, this Sesshomaru has restriction put upon him by his station."

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. First, Sesshomaru admitted to feeling desire for her, now he claimed he wished to mate her. She was dreaming; she had to be. Raising her hand to her face, she pinched her cheek rather painfully. Nope, that hurt which meant she was awake.

Sesshomaru cocked his head, wondering what she was doing while he watched her abused cheek turn pink after her actions.

Shaking her head, Kagome tried to ignore the impossibility of her situation and thought about her predicament as logically as she could.

"I can't be your mate, Sesshomaru. I don't love you, and I know my situation with Inuyasha isn't perfect, but I do love him."

Sesshomaru's face was expressionless, so close to hers, but he felt like scowling.

"You claim to want love in a mating, yet you would take that pup without it but deny me?"

Kagome looked away from him, unable to answer. He was right after all. His words were like daggers, hurting her already bruised heart.

"This Sesshomaru has a proposal for you, miko."

Kagome met his gaze reluctantly only to realize that her hands were still against his chest, his arms were still around her, and she pushed against him to see if she could put some distance between them and the attraction she felt for him. He let her go without a fuss and she crawled backwards a few feet, her eyes never leaving him while he remained kneeling like a god before her.

She licked her lips unconsciously. "Um, what's that?"

Sesshomaru watched her tongue's movements, his eyes noticeably darkening in desire. His voice came out deeper and slightly husky. "Inuyasha does not feel the same towards you, miko. This Sesshomaru proposes the same chance you give Inuyasha to court you. If in the end, you are still against my suit, this Sesshomaru will not persist."

"You promise?" What was she agreeing to, she though fiercely. Why was she giving Sesshomaru a chance to date her? A better question would be why did he want her? Why was he so persistent? She couldn't ask him, not now. There had been too many revelations tonight. She had to think, if only he would leave!

"Yes. Do we have an accord, Kagome?" He said her name with such wicked intent, her mind instantly went to carnal pleasures, her core tingling at her very vivid thoughts.

She watched his nostrils flare, and she blushed, knowing he could smell her grow in arousal. He prowled on hands and knees towards her, stalking her. She squeaked in alarm, her need spiking at the sinful glide of his body while she tried to crawl backwards, but came up against her window seat, her back protesting the impact. He caged her, his arms on either side of her, his face above hers. Too close!

His golden orbs devoured her with just a glance. Lowering his face to hers, he whispered against her lips. "Kagome."

"Y—yes?" she whispered before her mouth was taken in a searing kiss, one she could not deny as her hands came up to clench in his haori.

Minutes later, he lifted his head to gaze down at her, their breaths mingling.

"Give me leave to aid your youki. Let me help you." He had to strengthen their bond; he would not let her go! But this time he asked, willing her to let him in.

Captured by his intense gaze, she nodded her head, breathless. Then he kissed her again and she thought he would invade her body once more with his youki, but he only kissed her, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth with his hand in her hair, anchoring her, and the other at the small of her back keeping her close.

She was seconds away from tearing his kimono from his chest to feel his skin against hers, needing the contact, when his youki rose and poured from his mouth into hers, stilling the impulse.


	23. Royal Summons

Royal Summons

The sun was making its lazy ascent into the blue sky, banishing the darkness once more with its bright luminescence. Birds began to sing on their awakening, the forest coming alive as the fears of the night were erased by the new day. Fears that were put to rest one more night as the night predators settled down to sleep the day away, until the darkness called to them to rise again.

The animals may have little to fear this fine morning; however, one dark haired miko looked out the window of a decrepit, small, inhabited hut not fooled by the promise of a new day, for even in the light, darkness dwelled.

Pale, long fingers smoothed their way through silken, silver locks, the tips grazing a soft dog ear which twitched at the light touch as Kikyo's brown gaze watched the sunrise outwardly impassive. Her mind was troubled as it had been for what seemed like forever.

Inuyasha's head rested on her lap, her legs tucked under her, while she almost absent mindedly stroked her love's hair. No. That is not correct. Not anymore. Inuyasha was not hers or her love, for how could the dead love with a heart that did not beat.

Truthfully, she did not even possess one. Her body was nothing more than a clay shell, empty. She had known from the moment of her rebirth that she did not belong in this world, but it was not until Utako and her corpses that the fact truly hit home.

Kikyo stilled her hand, sharply reprimanding herself for her foolish, romantic gesture, but if she did not possess a heart, why then did it feel as if it were breaking?

Her hand continued to stroke through the silken strands, unable to help herself.

It had been two long days since the battle with Utako and her dead minions. The imp's image flashed before her unseeing eyes, so hideous, yet so like herself. An animated corpse. An abomination upon this world, for though her own visage was one of a beautiful and young maiden, she was no mortal woman, she was as dead as the grotesque imp who had been composed of multiple corpses reanimated.

Why was she here? How could the gods be so cruel not only in life but also in death? Had she not suffered enough? And what of Inuyasha? His life has been nothing but one hardship after another.

However, there was one light in his life, Kagome. The girl loved him, she knew. She was truly her reincarnation, falling in love with the same man as she had done. It was painful to admit, but Kikyo knew that Inuyasha cared for the girl as well. She should allow that love to blossom, to walk away.

But she couldn't.

Though dead, it seemed she still possessed a selfish human nature all mortals harbored. She loved Inuyasha. She couldn't bear to think of him with another, even with a woman who had her soul, a woman who was her reincarnation. However, even if she allowed Kagome to take her place, wasn't it still her caring and loving Inuyasha in a sense?

The heart she no longer possessed cared not for this logic. It still died each time she thought of Inuyasha with another, even her reincarnation.

A bitter, self-mocking smile curved her pale lips as she continued to stroke Inuyasha's hair, petting his ears that attested to his mixed blood. Never before would he allow her such liberties, not until Kagome…pain lanced her chest at the thought of them together.

_It is a cruel world we live in. To live means to suffer, but so, too, does it seem in death. _Kikyo's thoughts continued to spiral ever downward. _If only I had not come back, then Inuyasha would be happy…with her…all I have ever given him was false hope, pain and sorrow._

A tear fell from her cheek; though, she knew not how her clay body could produce such moisture. The dead do not weep. She swiped away the tear with the edge of her sleeve, the coarse fabric rubbing against her smooth cheek.

She had regained her strength and her powers quickly after Inuyasha's rescue, the flutes influence no longer present. She looked down at Inuyasha's peaceful, slumbering face. He was still wounded, but not nearly as bad. He was healing at a fast rate, his demonic blood aiding his recovery. He should be well, fully recovered, tomorrow.

He had wanted to rush after Kagome as soon as they had rested that first night, but she knew he was still too weak and hurt, so she implored him to stay here with her while she recovered, embellishing on her weakness to give him time to heal. There was no way he would have listened to reason had she insisted they rest for his sake.

There was more to her worry. The night of the new moon was tonight. If he had pushed himself, his human body would suffer. Another vice constricted her none existing heart. That was another thing she had not been privileged to know, his half-breed weakness, yet Kagome knew. He had trusted the knowledge with another woman, while she had stumbled upon the knowledge a year ago when visiting his group with news of Naraku.

_I do not belong here._

Suddenly her eyes focused as her body tensed, as awareness seeped into her mind. Slowly moving her knees from under Inuyasha's head, laying him gently upon the wooden floor, Kikyo rose with bow and her quiver in hand as she walked out of the small hut.

She took up a stance in front of the opening, notching an arrow to her bow, pulling back on the string as she aimed at her guest. "What is your business here, demon?"

Though her mind was in turmoil, when potential danger threatened her love, all self-doubt was banished, shoved aside allowing strength and a strong will to infuse her being. No harm will come to Inuyasha, not while she still walked this earth.

The demon wore a light blue cape with a darker shade of blue in a flame design at the hem and sleeves. His hoari was white while his hakamas were pitch black. The swords at his hips remained in their sheaths, but Kikyo did not relax her stance.

"I am searching for the hanyou Inuyasha. Stand aside, miko, as I have a message to deliver." His voice was deep and masculine, impassive and none threatening, yet Kikyo remained as she was.

"Who sent you?" she asked calmly.

His eyes went past her, over her shoulder as he spoke. "Sesshomaru-sama commissioned me to locate and inform you that you are welcome to the Western castle where the miko Kagome is an honored guest. I am to escort you."

Before Kikyo could form a reply, she heard Inuyasha speak from behind her. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

**********With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo**********

_Miroku, please, don't die on me._

Sango silently pleaded with the monk, sitting vigil beside his prone form while he slept fitfully. They were at Kaede's hut after Yasuhiro had delivered them safely to the village. It had been hard to trust the kelpie with her friends' lives, but Miroku would have died in any case without aid. It had been especially trying when Yasuhiro had flown them to a small lake, giving her little warning when he plunged into the frigid depths.

Sango had feared she had made a big mistake and now they all were about to die if she didn't get them back to the surface, but somehow they were shooting into the air seconds later. Apparently the kelpie was able to transport himself and his passengers from one body of water to another.

They had made good time in reaching Kaede, less than fifteen minutes, and the older woman was forcing a potion down the feverish monk's throat.

The older miko had warned that the poison may have already spread too far through his body, but Sango refused to give up. It hurt too much to even contemplate that he would not get through this. Kaede also said he would have to be watched all through the night to see if he worsened, but if by some chance he survived the night, he most likely would recover in a couple days.

Sango had insisted she stand vigil over him all through the night, insisting that the older miko rest and that she would call on her if Miroku's condition declined.

The sun's bright rays filtering through the window had never looked so beautiful to her, for it meant that Miroku would survive. Her heart plead for it to be so. Even now he seemed to be breathing better; his pallor was less white though his cheeks were flushed pink with mild fever. Even that didn't worry her so much as he was no longer scorching hot to the touch.

He was recovering. Thank God!

Unable to help herself, Sango lifted the hand she held gently, the one with the cursed windtunnel, and nuzzle her cheek into the back of his hand, feeling the clothe rub against her flesh.

She would not cry. She would not…_sniff_…cry…

No matter what she told herself, tears pricked her eyes. She closed them in an effort to stop them from over flowing.

The door flap rustled, signaling someone's arrival and she quickly lowered the monk's hand, embarrassed about being caught in such an intimate and vulnerable moment. Before she could glance over her shoulder to see who had entered, a masculine voice spoke.

"How is your companion, sweet Sango?"

Ignoring his insistence in calling her _sweet_, Sango glanced at him over her right shoulder, slightly uneasy with him at her back. Though he had helped her friend, she still couldn't fully trust him. He worked for Naraku, her sworn enemy.

As if understanding her uneasiness, Yasuhiro walked around her and sat on the monk's other side, watching her intently. His focused gaze brought a blush to her face. He was looking at her strangely, like a man who was interested in a woman. It made her uneasy, and her stomach quivered strangely.

She looked away from his dark, penetrating gaze only to have her eyes fall on Miroku as she answered in a low, worry laced voice. "He'll be fine."

_Please, let him be okay. I couldn't live if he were gone._

Sango felt a large hand on her left shoulder. Her head swiveled to once again meet kind, blue eyes. She hadn't even seen Yasuhiro move which told her how much Miroku's condition was worrying her.

She heard shuffling from the back room not a moment later, and she shrugged off his comforting touch as Kaede stepped into the room dressed in the traditional garb of a miko.

"Good morning to ye, child." The older woman's only eye then rested on Yasuhiro. Sango had already explained his presence, and the older woman offered up no comment as she shuffled over to Miroku to check on his recovery.

"How is he, Kaede? Will he…" Sango asked, her voice trailing off.

"I believe he shall survive, so rest assured." Standing back up slowly on old knees, Kaede went to the pot at the fire pit asking, "Would ye like a cup of tea? It'll only take a moment."

Relieved by the older woman's verdict, Sango almost sagged with relief. Needing a distraction, her eyes feel on the kelpie, her eyes guarded.

"That would be—"Yasuhiro began to accept, but Sango took the decision from him, rising swiftly to her feet.

"A word, Yasuhiro, if you please?"

Her eyes dared him to deny her request. She would have answers, and she would have them now. He seemed to sense her determination as he nodded, and rose without a fuss. "Perhaps later, miko?" He bowed his head respectfully to the older woman before following Sango out.

Sango walked fast, stretching her legs in long strides, yet Yasuhiro easily kept up with her, walking close by her side. She refused to glance over at him. He was too much, too handsome, too virile, too…everything! When he was near, all her attention was on him. Why?

She took them out of the village to a secluded spot on top of a hill overlooking a meadow. Unable to keep silent any longer she spun on her sandaled foot as she had changed from her slayer uniform hours ago, glaring up at him, silently blaming him for her attraction towards him.

Since she had never before reacted so strongly physically towards another male other than Miroku, she didn't realize that it was lust she felt for the kelpie. She had little experience with men, and she felt off kilter with this one.

She loved Miroku even though he was nothing but a womanizer, yet her body was reacting towards this demon. Why? She didn't understand and her confusion made her voice sound sharp when she demanded, "I want answers, youkai, and I expect them to be answered."

He merely smiled at her, his face open, though his eyes were shadowed. "Must you refer to me in such a general term, sweet Sango? And with that malicious tone? You know, I did not ask to be born a youkai anymore than you could control being ningen."

His gentle reprimand made her feel small and petty. Chastised, she looked away. "Forgive me. That was rude and uncalled for."

A warm hand on her chin gently turned her gaze back to midnight blue. "Do not turn your gaze from me, Sango. It does strange things to my heart."

Sango stood frozen, unable to look away from him. Her heart sped up, and her stomach did that strange swirling motion. Why was she reacting to him?

Her breath caught in her throat. _If I feel this way towards Yasuhiro, what does that mean for my feelings towards Miroku? I love the monk…don't I? _

She watched as his face lowered towards her. He was going to kiss her. Her body screamed at her to let him, to feel his strong lips upon her own, but just before they touched, she turned her face away, her heart unable to allow it.

Instead of pulling away, she felt his lips graze her cheek, and she clenched her fists at her sides, at her body's traitorous reaction.

She quickly took a step back and then another as her mind firmly set on one thought. He was her enemy, Naraku's ally.

"How do you know Naraku?" Sango didn't expect him to answer truthfully, so she was surprised by his response.

"A couple days previously, I was approached by a hanyou who called himself Naraku. He instructed me to kill a demon slayer while Kiyo-hime took care of a monk."

"And you agreed, just like that?" Skepticism laced her voice as Sango regarded the tall man.

"Normally I wouldn't have, but he had two of my children. In return for their safe return, all I had to do was kill ningen who made it their soul aim in life to erase my kind."

He talked without inflection, not looking for sympathy, just giving her the bare facts.

"How horrible. I'm so sorry, Yasuhiro." Now Sango felt two feet high. How could she condemn someone who was only trying to save those he loved? Wouldn't she do the same if the tables were turned? Looking at him she wondered why he had changed his mind when the cost was his children's lives.

"Then why did you…help us?" She couldn't understand his reasoning.

Then he smiled, that same kind expression, yet this time there was sadness in their depths. "Because when I first gazed into your hurt eyes, yet for all your sorrow, felt your strong will, I knew I was unable to end your life."

His confession rocked her. Then he was holding onto her hands.

"I know you don't trust me, but I would ask you for your help. Would you please help me save my young?"

"But Miroku…" Sango was having a hard time looking away from his earnest expression, to think about what he was asking her with a clear head.

"He lives. Your miko said as much." He pressed her hands imploringly and an unvoiced message passed between them.

_I saved the monk when I could have let him parish, then kill you._

How could she deny his plea? He had saved Miroku, and his children were in serious danger the longer Naraku had them. Before she could stop herself, she found herself saying, "Yes, I'll help you."

He let go of her left hand to stroke her cheek with a gentle brush of his knuckles before leaning down and kissing the corner of her mouth. "Thank you," he whispered against her skin before leaning back and releasing her as if he were aware of her discomfort.

Suddenly he tensed, his eyes narrowing over her left shoulder. Turning, her body instantly battle ready for whatever danger she was about to meet, Sango took a defensive stance, gripping hiraikotsu in preparation of throwing the deadly weapon.

A tall male stood several paces away wearing a light blue cape with dark blue flames.

"I am looking for the demon slayer Sango and monk Miroku. I have a message from Sesshomaru-sama."


End file.
